The Heart of a Killer
by FullmetalHeart92
Summary: The arrival of a mysterious girl named Serena has the military beffudled. Mustang has no other choice but to care for the girl until they find out who she is and where she came from. That is until she meets a Homunculus named Envy. EnvyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I dunno if y'all read these little notes but here's a brand new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters so don't sue me. I do own Serena but I doubt anyone cares XD.**

**Warnings: Possible OCCness, you are all warned.**

**Now let's move on to the story.**

**Enjoy~**

The sky above Central was dark and gloomy, signs of an approaching storm. Lightning strikes frequently lit up to dark sky furthering the suspicions of the approaching rain. Despite the oncoming storm people skittered around the streets here and there. Even in the military headquarters life was busy despite the weather.

Although for others the weather was a mirror of what they were feeling inside. Such was the case of a young girl of about 15. She was sitting in front of the gates of Central HQ with the knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting against her knees. The girl had long silvery hair which in her current position was long enough so that it was touching the ground. Her downcast eyes where a dark emerald green. However the oddest feature on her frail body was her arms, which were wrapped around her knees. They were covered in alchemical arrays and symbols of unknown nature.

The teen who was pushing onto her second hour of sitting there at a corner of the gates to the HQ was unnoticed by anyone, was finally noticed just as the heavy rain clouds began to spit water upon the world below.

The person or rather people that found the depressed and confused teenager were a short teen with blond hair tied up in a braid, bangs framing his face with an antenna like piece of hair sticking up on his head. The boy had golden eyes paired with a curious expression. Next to him stood a giant suit of armor that further dwarfed the size of the boy.

"Hey, this is military property. No civilians allowed." The blond haired boy spoke carefully.

"You should go home miss." The giant suit f armor spoke in a much friendlier tone than that of the shorter male.

The silver haired girl slowly raised her head and looked at the mismatched pair with distant yet slightly red/puffy dark emerald eyes. The golden eyed teen who was getting impatient was slightly taken aback by the girl's appearance.

"Brother, maybe we should take her to the Colonel."The suit of armor spoke. "She seems to be waiting for someone to let her inside"

"Al, what would a civilian want with the military?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Maybe she's looking for help? The Colonel will know what to do." the armor said.

The blond haired boy frowned, but found himself agreeing with his brother. He gave up the hopes of getting inside somewhat dry.

"Hi there!" The blond greeted.

"Hi! What's your name?" The suit of armor asked in a super friendly tone.

The silverette looked at both of them silently and distrusting.

_Maybe they can help me _she thought to herself.

"Uhm…My name is Serena Woods. What are yours?" Serena asked cautiously.

"My name is Edward…" The golden eyed boy said. "Edward Elric."

"And mine is Alphonse Elric." The suit of armor said. "But you can call me Al, everyone does."

"Elric….brothers….but you look nothing alike! Well I wouldn't know because one of you is in a gigantic suit of armor." The silver haired teen said incredulously.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. Now can we get out of the rain before it soaks my bones." Ed said none too nicely.

"We were sensing that you maybe wanted to go inside." Al added much more nicely.

"Oh…yes." Serena said as she got up.

The girl didn't look anymore chipper than when they had found her two minutes ago.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As the trio walked into the HQ with Ed and al taking the lead and Serena trailing behind them. Ed turned to his brother and whispered.

"Al, did you see her arms?"

"Yeah, what about them?"The younger of the two whispered back.

"They are all covered in alchemy arrays and symbols I don't know. Do you think she's an alchemist? Or do you think she's like Scar?"

"I doubt she's like Scar, she seems so depressed. I don't know about her being an alchemist though, she probably isn't."

The conversation between the two brothers halted as they grudgingly neared the Colonel's office.

"Here we are." Al announced t Serena who had suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

The silverette felt a heavy hand on the shoulder and looked up to see Al.

"Don't worry, the Colonel may be a bit arrogant and lazy, but he'll be nice and help you. I promise." Alphonse said sympathetically.

"O…Okay." Serena stammered slightly, as if she was afraid.

The two brothers looked at each other before Edward knocked on the wooden door.

Serena seemed to be having a silent panic attack; she looked very frightened and unsure of her surroundings. This made the Elric brothers wonder what had happened to the girl to make her act this way.

"Come in!" A voice rang from inside the room.

Edward looked back at Serena and grinned reassuringly before he opened the door.

The blond stepped into the office and he was followed by Serena and Al. The latter was gently pushing the former.

Serena looked around the unfamiliar surroundings with wide eyes.

There was a young looking man sitting behind the desk in the far side of the room. He has short black hair and black-blue eyes.

The man stood sat up straight when he saw a civilian in his office.

"Who's this, Fullmetal?" The raven haired Colonel asked raising an eyebrow at the bunch. A female military personnel with dirty blond hair clipped up in a messy bun came into the room with two towels. One she placed on Ed's shoulders and the other she placed on Serena's. The girl gladly wrapped the towel tighter around her frail, wet form.

"Uh…Mustang this is Serena Woods. We found her in front f the gates and thought you might help her more than we can.

Colonel Mustang inspected the girl as she sat down upon the couch in his office.

"Do you know anything about her?" Mustang asked sternly.

"Besides her name? No, but she seems more frightened than anything else, so I don't think she's a threat to us." The younger alchemist told his superior.

"So a girl appears out of basically nowhere in front of military headquarters and no one knows anything?" the raven haired Colonel asked.

"That's pretty much exact." The Fullmetal Alchemist said.

Mustang rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger and let out a heavy sigh. He then stood up and looked in Serena's direction again. The raven haired man was met with frightened and confused eyes.

Something moved within the Colonel's steel heart at the girl's pathetic gaze.

"I'll see what I can do to help." The Colonel spoke up after a while of internally conflicting with himself.

"Are you sure about this Colonel?" The blond female asked.

"Yes I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye." The raven haired Colonel replied.

"You are all dismissed. Leave." Mustang dismissed.

"But…" A collection of voices protested.

"Leave. I'll handle it." Colonel Mustang ordered.

Reluctantly the Elric brothers and Hawkeye all left the office.

Once they were gone Mustang sat down next to Serena.

"My name is Roy Mustang. I'm here to help you if you wish." Roy said smoothly.

Serena simply gave Roy an unsure glance, obviously still frightened. Slowly she nodded letting the man know that she understood.

"Where is your family? Where do you live?" Roy questioned.

"I…I don't know! I don't remember!" the silver haired teen exclaimed her eyes getting teary.

**And there you have it folks the first chapter…its kinda slow and boring but it will get better. Plz make sure to leave your feedback on how I am doing, cuz I dunno if this is good…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading, I love you all. Here's a brand new chapter. Updates will be fairly quick. It just depends on my mood. I still wonder if anyone reads these things. Oh and POV's will change periodically throughout the story.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**kmgd14- **Glad you like it and hope to hear from you soon. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

**Eclipsewings- **Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you again.

**Warnings: OCCness, Language and Envy….nuff said.**

**Enjoy~**

Mustang was quickly taken aback by the girl's reaction. The Colonel however kept his cool and looked calmly at the girl. With a curious expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" The raven haired man asked.

"I don't know! I don't remember anything!" Serena chanted over and over again, going into a mild panic attack.

"Hey, hey calm down. No one is going to hurt you." Roy said in an attempt to try and calm her.

It worked after a while and the girl became silent once again. The Colonel let out a small sigh.

_What am I going to do with this kid? _He asked himself.

_Why don't you take care of her until you find out what to do with her? _A voice told him in the back of his mind.

_I can't take care of this teenager! _Roy countered.

_Look at her, she looks so pathetic! _The voice retorted.

The Colonel gave a heavy sigh, which made Serena look at him with mild interest.

It really looked like he had no other choice, but to babysit the mysterious girl.

"How would you feel if I took care of you until we figure everything out." Roy asked after a pause.

Serena suddenly became interested in the floor again as she thought, chewing slightly on her lower lip.

After a while of wrestling with her mind she finally came upon the decision to let the Colonel help her.

_Maybe I can find out why I can't remember anything _Serena thought.

The silver haired girl promptly raised her head to look at Roy again.

"O…Okay, I guess." She stammered out.

_Great, why does everything sound so perfect in my head? _The teen silently growled to herself.

"Then it's settled, let me go tell the others about this. You stay here, and don't touch anything." The raven haired man said to her.

Serena shyly nodded her head as the Colonel turned to leave.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

XxElsewherexX

In the shadows of a building close to Central HQ stood three figures sheltering from the rain.

"It seems things have gotten more interesting." One of the figures spoke, a woman.

"Who was that girl? Did you see her arms?" The second figure spoke, a male.

"I'm hungry." Spoke the third, another male.

The first two figures ignored the third and carried on with their conversation.

"It seems that she might be useful. Once we know who she is." The woman spoke again.

"And how do you suppose we find out?" the first male spoke.

"That's where you come in Envy." The woman answered.

"What? Why the hell do I have to do it Lust?" The male known as Envy whined.

"Because you're good with these kinds of surveillance missions. I need you to get up close and personal." The woman knows as Lust replied.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Envy protested.

"Go. Now." Lust ordered.

Normally Envy wouldn't take orders from her, but he couldn't give up a good chance to get a useful human on their side. One of the figures moved out of the shadows and a grumbling Envy walked out. He was a pale, yet lanky teen looking male. He had dark green-black hair that stuck out every which way. Making him resemble a palm tree. He also had violet eyes which almost seemed to glow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

XxEnvy's POVxX

I gritted my teeth as I walked towards the military HQ. Grumbling curses under my breath as I transformed into a small black cat. Now I didn't exactly know if the girl liked cats, but she seemed the kind of person that would. I decided to just give it a try anyway and if she didn't like cats I could just transform into another animal. In my cat form I sauntered over to a spot where I was sure that the girl would see me when she got out, but under some shelter so I couldn't get soaked to the bone.

I sat down and wrapped my tail around my paws and waited impatiently for the girl to show up.

I was about to give up the mission and be on my merry way, but then I saw the bastard of a Colonel walk out from the building followed by my target.

_Finally….._ I growled in my head.

Just as the girl passed by I meowed pathetically to catch her attention. Which luckily I did, and she stopped to stare at me. I meowed again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena heard a meow from somewhere nearby her, so she stopped and looked around for the source until her eyes met a pathetic looking black kitty. It was probably a kitten from its small size.

The cat meowed at her again and she bent down to pick it up, after looking Roy's way. The raven haired Colonel was still walking, not aware that Serena was not following him anymore.

"You need a home." Serena said as she picked the cat up into her arms. "I'm going to call you…Shadow."

_Wow how original…. _Envy thought with a mental eye roll.

The silverette ran to catch up to Mustang with a mischievous smile, as she tried t hide the cat from view.

It was a while before they finally reached Roy's house. The Colonel took a while to realize that instead of just the girl, he also had a tiny guest as well. It made the raven haired man frown.

"Serena?" He began questioningly.

"Yeah?" The silver haired girl replied, slightly afraid.

"Where'd you get the cat?" Mustang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I keep him? Please?" he girl pleaded cutely.

"I don't think you can…." The raven haired Colonel said.

"Aww! Why not? Look at him, he wants a home. Let me keep him, pleeeasee." Serena pleaded getting all teary eyed.

Roy took at look at the girl and face-palmed. Giving a long sigh as he ran his hand through his short black hair.

Envy on the other hand was having a field day, so he started laughing. However he momentarily forgot that he was in cat form so his laughter sounded more like yowls.

"Aww, see he's begging too." The silverette said.

"Fine, fine just keep that thing out of sight." Mustang said frustrated.

Serena brightened a bit and held the cat closer to her.

_Hey you stupid human! Don't squeeze me so hard _Envy growled.

Much to the Homunculus's amusement he actually did growl out loud and he smirked to himself as the girl loosened her hold on him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roy left the girl alone as soon as she got settled for bed. Serena released the cat as she climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers. She was both tired and frustrated.

"Shadow…do you happen to know where I come from?" The silver haired girl asked as the cat curled up on the bed.

Envy became slightly curious by her question and looked straight at her.

"No…of course you wouldn't." Serena sighed and pulled the covers tighter around her form.

_So…she doesn't know anything about herself…This just makes my job harder. _Envy thought.

The shape-shifter suddenly became increasingly frustrated by the news.

_That's just fucking great._

_**And there you have it folks. I love you all for reading this, I still don't know if it's good enough. Feedback is very welcome as authors tend to love them. And one more thing, isn't kitty form Envy sooo cute XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll tell you that I'm proud of this story. Oh and if anyone is here because they think this is some kind of love at first sight, pixie dust and rainbow sprinkles romance story. Well think again!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Thecheshirecatrules- **Thanks so much for the feedback. I know it's so cute cuz of kitty Envy XD. Glad you enjoy it!

**kmgd14- **Thanks for the feedback! Glad you enjoy everything. And there's so much more Envy-ness to come.

**Warnings: Possible OCCness, Language and Envy….**

**Enjoy~**

Next morning Serena was quite reluctant to get out of bed. That is until Roy came bursting into the room.

"Serena! Time to get up!" The man bellowed into the room.

Envy in his cat form, who was peacefully sleeping was startled and stood up hissing like crazy.

The still sleeping girl however just rolled over with a groan, nearly kicking Envy in the head with her foot.

"Uggh…five more minutes." Serena moaned.

Roy who was hardly a morning person snapped his gloved fingers, causing a jet of flame to pass dangerously close to Serena, slightly singeing the sheets and a few strands of her hair.

Envy's black kitty fur puffed up and he hissed like crazy at the Colonel again. Serena on the other hand shrieked like a schoolgirl and shot up to a sitting position.

"I'm up! I'm up!" The silver haired girl shouted as she raised her arms in front of her face to protect herself.

Mustang waited for everything to calm down a bit before he spoke again.

"I'm taking you to work with me. I bet Ed and Al could use some company." The raven haired Colonel said.

Serena brightened slightly, but her expression was broken by a yawn.

"I wanna go back to sleep." The emerald eyed teen stated.

"You're already awake, might as well do something useful." Roy told her as he leaned against the doorway.

"Fine, just give me a minute." The teen said with a sigh.

"Oh, before I forget. Riza stopped by earlier and brought this for you." Mustang said as he disappeared and reappeared with a bag in his hands.

Serena raised a slender eyebrow at her caretaker.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"The Lieutenant thought you might need some clothes apparently." He replied as he set the bag on the bed and left.

"Look Shadow, I got a present." Serena said cheerfully and curiously as she rummaged around the bag.

Envy looked at Serena and the bag with mild interest, before he curled up on the bed, his tail twitching.

Inside the bag were a few different outfits. Two tank tops one teal colored and the other purple. A pair of jeans and black shorts. And lastly some underwear and bras, in a few different sizes. Since Riza didn't know what size she was she guessed.

"Hmm, what shall I wear today? Tell me Shadow." Serena asked the feline. She appeared to be less fearful and more cheerful, now that people were going to help her.

_As if I care _Envy thought sourly.

The shape shifter soon realized that she was actually expecting an answer from him. It must have been the expectant look on her face that gave her away.

_Oh joy _He thought.

The black furred cat got up from his comfy spot and wandered to the clothes sprawled on the bed. The feline put his paw on the teal colored tank top, which Serena picked up. Then he put a paw on the black shorts. After he had helped the girl he padded back to his spot and curled up.

_Humans are so pathetic sometimes _He thought as Serena got dressed.

"Serena are you done yet?" Came Mustang's voice.

"Almost!" She called rushing to the bathroom and then rushing back into the room to put on her shoes.

"Shadow, you have to stay here until we come back." The silverette said to the cat.

_Oh hell no. I'm not staying here. _Envy grumbled to himself.

The feline let out a mewl of protest.

"Sorry Shadow, but Roy is only letting me keep you if you stay out of sight." The emerald eyed teen said apologetically as she left the room.

_Great, now I have to sneak around. _Envy thought before leaping off the bed.

As he walked about he spotted the open front door. As quick as lightning he zoomed out of the house before said door closed. His actions went by unnoticed as he slammed head first into a lamp post.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Roy and Serena arrived at Central HQ so did Envy. With a very bad headache, the Homunculus had cursed the lamp post to hell after crashing into it. He made sure to stay close but out of sight, until Serena was away from Roy.

Soon enough the shape shifter got his opening when Serena went to sit on the steps to the door of the HQ.

The cat carefully approached the girl and meowed loudly. At first Serena looked surprised to see him, then her expression changed to a content one.

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" The silverette asked.

The black furred feline meowed as if saying yes.

"We'll nothing I can do now. Come here." The emerald eyed teen said patting her lap.

Finding no choice Envy padded up to her and jumped on her lap.

_If Lust finds out about this, she'll never let me live this down. _Envy sighed in his mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena stayed outside until Ed and Al stepped out of the building.

"Hey Serena. Watcha doing out here?" Ed greeted.

The silver haired teen turned to look at the brothers.

"Getting some fresh air." She replied.

Ed and Al each took a seat besides her, giving her some company.

"Uhm…Serena?" The blond alchemist asked.

"Yes Ed?" The younger teen replied as she petted the cat in her lap.

"What's with the cat?" The elder teen said questioningly.

"Oh him? I found him yesterday; Roy said I could keep him under one condition." Serena answered.

"Aww, he's so cute! Can I pet him?" Al asked cheerfully.

"Well sure, I don't think he'll hurt you. You being in that armor after all." The silverette answered.

_Oh the humility!_ Envy thought, becoming increasingly mortified by the situation.

The shape shifter however let Al pet him, he had to keep up appearances, and in his cat form he didn't think he could take on a suit of armor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Later on Roy found out that Serena had the cat and set a punishment for her. Since she didn't listen to what he said. He sent her on a task with the Elric brothers. Envy the cat was sent back to Roy's place which frustrated the disguised Homunculus to no end.

"Do we really have to do this Mustang?" A certain short blond whined.

"Yes." The Colonel replied.

"Aww, but it's too much!" Serena protested.

"Your fault for not listening. I told you to keep that animal out of my sight." The raven haired man said sternly.

The group was currently standing in front of a mile of ruined roads and buildings from a bombing that happened earlier.

"So what do you want us to do?" Al asked as he surveyed the mess.

"To clean up and fix all this. Ed, Al I know it will be easy for you with your alchemy." Roy explained.

"Then why am I here? I can't do alchemy." Serena told her caretaker.

"You're here to help them in any way possible. Including the fact that you have to supervise them. And make sure Fullmetal stays on task." The raven haired Colonel told her.

"I don't think that's so hard." Serena murmured.

"Just keep telling yourself that. You'll be disappointed and your expectations will come up short." The Colonel said, intentionally stepping on a landmine.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed exploded.

Mustang chuckled and turned to walk away, leaving the trio to begin their clean up duty.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena arrived late that night due to the massive assignment that had been her punishment. She was exhausted and all dirty, which unfortunately came from being caught in the middle of a battle that had spawned between the brothers.

"I told you not to take the job lightly." Roy told her as she trudged by.

The raven haired Colonel was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Shut up." The silverette grumbled. "What are you reading?"

"The news…"Mustang answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

"I'm reading an article on how it's been quiet concerning the Homunculi." The Colonel said as he dropped the newspaper to reveal a folder that he was holding.

Serena went and sat down besides Roy, looking at her caretaker questioningly.

"What are Homunculi?" She asked.

"Enemies. Vile inhuman creatures." Was all Mustang said before he waved her away.

The teen gave a sigh and went to take a bath, then went to bed.

"Hey Shadow, I learned something new today." The emerald eyed teen said as she crawled under the covers.

Her movements had disturbed the sleeping cat on the bed. Envy looked her way and meowed questioningly.

"Roy told me a teeny bit about these creatures called Homunculi. I wonder how scary they really are." She explained.

_Jeez doesn't that bastard of a Colonel have anything better to do than corrupt the minds of teenagers? _Envy thought sourly before he realized what he was thinking.

_Shit…._

**Well there you have it. More kitty Envy cuteness, with all the evilness included. Thanks for reading and don't forget to give me some feedback. And remember this isn't love at first sight. The next chapter will prove that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know I really find the fact that Serena has absolutely no idea that the cat is actually Envy pretty funny and entertaining. Don't you?**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Innocent Failure-** Thank you for reading and yes, yes he is.

**Eclipsewings- **Thanks for reading, and yes there are way too many love at first sight things.

**Warnings: OCCness, possibly language, but mostly Envy….**

**Enjoy~**

Envy had absolutely no clue as to where the random thought had come from. He decided to just dismiss it as nothing of next day came quickly enough with Envy not being able to get a wink of sleep.

"Serena!" Came the bellow from somewhere in the house.

"Urgh…not again." The half asleep teen groaned and rolled over.

XxTime SkipxX

Almost a month passed after Serena appeared and neither the military nor Envy were getting any closer to finding anything about the girl. Serena still didn't remember anything about her family or her past, which further frustrated everyone.

The silverette was now sitting outside of Mustang's homely abode with the cat, staring at the sky in depression.

"I still don't know anything Shadow." The emerald eyed teen said to the feline with a small sigh.

_Well neither do I. _Envy thought moodily.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself more than she did the cat.

_I guess it's time to change my tactics. I'm getting nowhere like this. _The currently moody Homunculus thought.

The cat got up and went inside. Once inside Envy made sure that Serena wasn't following him, before he grabbed a piece of blank paper with his mouth and a pen with his tail. He made his escape through an open window and went to hide in a safe location not too far from the house the cat transformed back into Envy. Said Homunculus quickly scribbled something onto the blank piece of paper and transformed back into a cat. He pushed the pen under a little bush and went back to Serena. He sat in front of the still depressed girl and let out a muffled meow. The silverette slowly snapped out of her gloomy trance at the sound of the cat's meow and she glanced at him.

She became curious when she spotted the paper clamped between the cat's jaws.

"What do you have there Shadow?" The silver haired teen asked as she took the paper from the cat.

She carefully unfolded the paper and found writing inside.

"A note? For me? Who's it from?" Serena asked both herself and the cat.

_Your worst nightmare. _Envy thought nonchalantly.

Serena carefully read what the note said, murmuring the words under her breath.

_**Meet me at the park around 7pm. Come alone and don't tell anyone where you're going. Or some blood will be spilt tonight.**_

_**-anonymous**_

The emerald eyes teen gave a small nervous laugh and pocketed the note, looking around with paranoia.

"Well that isn't creepy at all." The silverette murmured.

The black furred cat meowed with encouragement.

"What? You think I should go see what this is about?" Serena asked the cat incredulously.

The feline meowed again as if he was telling her 'yes'

"Well….I don't know….only if you come with me." She said thoughtfully.

_And the human takes the bait. Score one for Envy. _The shape shifter thought brightly.

Envy was beginning to feel less frustrated now that his new plan was starting to take root.

Serena picked up the cat and headed inside the house, shutting the half open door.

The silver haired teen was paranoid and wanted to tell someone about the note, but she would keep her mouth shut, not wanting anyone to die for her.

_Maybe whoever sent this note is someone from my past, someone I can't remember. _She thought with a tiny sliver of hope.

The silverette changed her clothes and sat down on her bed and awaited the return of Roy or the time which she had to meet this mystery person. Whichever came first.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roy came back home before 7 that day and found his charge sprawled out on her bed with the cat curled up on her stomach.

"Had fun today Serena?" Roy asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Slowly but surely the Colonel was starting to get fond of the silver haired girl, no matter how troublesome she was. Said teen raised her head to look at the raven haired man.

"I guess…What time is it?" The teen asked with a yawn.

"Almost 7, why?" Mustang replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh crap!" the emerald eyed teen shot up.

As Serena abruptly shot up Envy was thrown off his place on her stomach.

_Hey! Watch it you stupid human! _Envy thought with an angry hiss.

"What is it Serena?" The Colonel asked with slight concern.

"Oh nothing. I just need to be somewhere; I wanted to check something out." She replied.

"Now?" the raven haired Colonel asked.

"Yeah! I'll be back later!" Serena said, picking up the cat and rushing out of the house.

"Hopefully…" She added under her breath.

Roy was now officially confused as he watched the girl rush out of the house.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Serena arrived at the park with the cat in her arms, she was completely out of breath. The park wasn't near Mustang's and she didn't have bus money so she just ran the whole way.

"I think I made it, now I'll just wait." The silverette said as she sat down on a bench.

Not many people where at the park by this time, which made her feel very unsettled.

_Now to snap the trap. _The shape-shifter thought, as he jumped out of her arms.

"Where are you going Shadow?" the emerald eyed teen asked nervously.

The black furred feline looked back at her and pawed at the ground with a mewl.

"Oooh…you need to go potty. Go ahead then." Serena told the cat.

With that Envy promptly went to find a hiding place, and transformed back into his usual form.

"Much better. God I'm getting tired of being a damn cat." The green haired menace said to himself as he stretched.

Envy slowly made his way back towards where he had left Serena. However he stopped behind a tree close to the teen's position and peeked around the trunk. The silver haired girl was nervously fidgeting on the bench, apparently not being able to sit still.

After a moment the Homunculus rounded the tree and made his presence known.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he said with a menacing smirk on his face.

Serena's head whipped in his direction making her hair fan out for a moment before it settled. All color drained from her face as she took in his appearance.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." The Homunculus teased.

"W-who are you? W-were you the one who sent me the note?" The silverette stammered.

"Yes I did." Envy replied as he stepped closer to the girl.

His movements cause Serena to start backing away as much as she could, which considering that she was sitting on a bench, her actions were fruitless.

"W-what do you want? T-tell me who you are!" The silverette demanded with a stammer.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to talk with strangers?" The green haired shape-shifter asked.

Envy was having a field day messing with the frightened human.

"I wouldn't know!" Serena retorted defensively. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you. I heard you were having some problems with your memory." He told the girl.

"Really? You'd help a stranger? Who the hell are you?"The emerald eyed teen demanded.

"I will help you; you don't need to know anything." Envy replied smoothly.

_Haha this is too easy, humans are so easy to manipulate. _The Homunculus thought giddily.

"Tell me your name!" The silver haired girl demanded again.

Envy stepped closer to her, the light from the park lamps illuminating his form.

"Envy…" the green haired menace replied.

Serena frowned and inspected the strange make in from of her with the light available. Something on his leg caught her gaze. He had an Ouroboros tattoo…a Homunculus.

She had been looking into the Homunculi after what Roy had told her about them. Slowly the color drained from her skin and she started the fruitless attempt of backing away.

"What's wrong? See another ghost?" Envy asked her, his smirk slowly becoming larger.

"Y-You're a-a H-Homunculus!" Serena stammered out, face pale from sheer terror.

**Uh-oh seems like trouble is afoot, poor little Serena meets our dear Homunculus. Envy just loves to mess with frightened teenage girls doesn't he? Anyways please leave feedback for me I love reading what you guys have to say. Until next time! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And the fun continues, I like how this Chapter came out and I hope you guys do to! Thanks to you all wonderful readers out there.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Innocent Failure- **Thanks for reading! Yes she is cute in her own way.

**Eclipsewings- **You have no idea how scared she is. Oh my please don't explode then you won't be able to read this chapter.

**kmgd14- **Thanks. Yeah it's supposed to be suspenseful. I don't know if he does but Envy is Envy, we'll leave him be for now.

**Warnings: Possible OCCness, language and Envy.**

**Enjoy~**

Envy watched the human girl try to fruitlessly back away from him while still on the bench with mild amusement.

"So what? Do you really think that if I had come here to kill you, I would be talking to you right now?" The shape-shifter said smoothly.

The green haired Homunculus stood still for a moment watching her as he waited for her to calm the hell down.

Serena slowly went from freaking out to just being really nervous, as she realized that Envy wasn't planning to kill her anytime soon.

"So…What did you want?" The emerald eyed teen asked cautiously.

The Homunculus slowly took a seat on the bench she was on, with his hands held up signaling he meant no harm. The silver haired girl tensed visibly as she watched Envy closely.

"You're having memory problems are you not? And the military is not getting anywhere right? I thought maybe I would lend you a hand, probably you'll start getting somewhere." The green haired menace told her.

Serena carefully mulled over his words in her head, as she inspected the creature sitting beside her.

The Homunculus wasn't showing any signs of wanting to do her any harm, save the small mischievous smirk on his face. Instead he was just inspecting a rock that he had picked up with mild interest. At that moment to her, looked just about as murderous as a….palm tree…

"Hey, has anyone ever told you that you kinda look like a palm tree?" Serena asked innocently.

However that innocent teen didn't exactly know the danger of saying a wrong thing to Envy. The rock in the Homunculus's hand quickly turned to dust and dissipated.

"What did you say?" the shape-shifter growled, his anger flaring.

"N-N-Nothing! I'm s-sorry!" The emerald eyed teen apologized terror stricken.

Envy closed his eyes and let out a breath before he opened them again. The Homunculus had about been ready to kill her, but miraculously held himself back. He couldn't afford to kill her yet.

"Whatever, next time you'll die." Envy growled crossly.

Serena let out a little nervous laugh before her gaze dropped to her lap.

_Yeow, I really need to watch what I say around this guy. I nearly died back there. _She thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Envy roughly grabbed one of her arms to take a good look at the alchemical arrays. This made the silverette yelp in surprise. However, Envy's touch caused a strange reaction with the arrays. Almost immediately said alchemical arrays lit up red, spreading from one array to the next on both arms, only one symbol lay untouched by the red light. It was as if something Envy had was reacting with the arrays on her arms. They looked at each other with alarmed looks, before the power humming through the arrays rebounded and Envy was thrown back a few feet. He landed on his feet as he was one of fast reflexes.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Serena said bewildered.

"How the hell should I know?" The shape-shifter replied.

"Maybe I should have Ed look into this." The teen murmured.

Despite the recent strange event, Envy was positively beaming inside. His plan was going flawlessly and soon he'd be able to turn the girl against the rest of the humans. In his mind the strange happening was something that could in the future be considered useful. Serena opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by three different voices calling her name from somewhere nearby.

"Serena!" Roy's voice.

"Serena! Where are you?" Ed's voice.

"Serena!" Al's voice.

"Shit!" Envy cursed and took off without another word.

"Wait! Envy!" Serena called after the Homunculus.

The shape-shifter however was nowhere to be seen and the silver haired teen was left sitting there.

Roy, Ed and Al were still called for her in the background, but the voices seemed closer than before.

A few moments later a small black shadow detached itself from some trees, and a small black cat came bounding out, jumping up onto the bench besides Serena.

"There you are Shadow! You missed everything you silly cat." The silverette exclaimed.

"There you are Serena!" Roy's voice sounded right behind her, and she jumped slightly.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Serena asked sounding suspiciously nervous.

"I got worried after you left the house in a rush. So I asked Ed and Al to help me look for you." The raven haired man explained.

"Oh, no need to worry about me. Shadow and I just came to visit the park, we're okay." The silver haired girl responded faux cheerfully.

Her caretaker was still looking at her like he was suspicious of her words.

"We can go home now?" she asked them.

"Serena?" Ed said questioningly as he approached her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Your arms…" the blond alchemist murmured.

Everyone present including Serena and kitty Envy looked at her arms. The alchemical arrays were still faintly glowing a dull red. Weakened power still hummed through the arrays as if the source of the reaction was still near.

"Oh? It's nothing probably." The emerald eyed teen assured them.

"I'd like to take a look at it." The golden eyed alchemist said.

"Oh no, that's not necessary Ed, really." Serena assured.

The silverette wasn't sure what would happen if Ed touched either of her arms, but she didn't want to chance it.

"But…" the blond teen protested.

"I wanna go home." The girl said in a monotone.

At this any discussion ended and Mustang drove them all home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After Serena took a shower and dressed in her pj's, her arms had gone back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Once settled in bed Serena pulled the black furred feline, currently dozing on her bed onto her cat looked blearily at her as she held him up, with her hands under his forepaws.

"Shadow, guess what? I met a Homunculus named Envy today. I don't really get why people want to kill him. Sure he's bad news, but am still alive aren't I?" She murmured to the cat.

Envy seemed to be uninterested by her chatter and decided to punish her for her earlier palm tree comment.

_I never did punish her for that _He thought absent mindedly.

Abruptly he clamped his teeth down on Serena's hand rather harshly and then made his escape to a corner of the room.

"OUCH! Bad Shadow! Bad kitty, no biting." Serena cried out cradling her injured hand.

The door of her room burst open and Roy turned on the light as walked in with a concerned expression.

"What happened Serena?" the raven haired man asked me.

"Shadow bit me." The silverette whined with a sniffle.

Blood dripped from her bleeding hand onto the her blanket. The black furred culprit was nowhere to be seen. Roy sat down on the edge of her bed.

"He probably wasn't in a good mood." Mustang told her.

"He's never bitten me before." The emerald eyed teen cried.

The Colonel gently took a hold of her injured hand and inspected the bite. The wound or rather wounds were pretty deep and bleeding profusely.

"C'mon lets go fix you up." He said as he took her to the bathroom, turning of the light on his way out. Envy didn't dare to follow; instead he just hid in the corner until further notice.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roy cleaned and bandaged Serena's hand. The girl was still crying, but for mixed reasons now. She was still pretty scared and now in pain.

"Roy?" The silverette asked in a small voice, as she watched her caretaker put away the first aid kit.

"What is it?" The raven haired man replied.

"Can I sleep in your room, with you?" She asked in between sobs.

Mustang's face softened as he looked at the crying girl.

"Sure, but don't think I'm letting you do this often." The Colonel replied good-naturedly.

Serena nodded in understanding and got up, following the man into his room.

The Colonel had been in the middle of getting ready to go to bed, when Serena had interrupted silver haired teen looked at Roy, with a tear streaked face, and he silently motioned for her to get on the bed. After a moment of slight hesitation Serena complied and crawled under the covers with little sniffles.

Roy finished what he had been doing and went to drink a glass of water before he joined his charge under the covers. Mustang was alarmed to find that Serena was shaking like a leaf. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel the terror coming off her in waves. He decided not to question it in fear of upsetting the girl further. Instead he just moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shaking frame. Serena tensed for a moment before realizing that she wasn't in any danger. Slowly she relaxed and fell asleep. The Colonel joined her after a moment of thinking.

**Awwwww, you can't tell me that wasn't the flipping cutest thing ever! As for Envy, he's such a sadist, am starting to feel bad for Serena, and I'm the one writing this! Anyway please give me some feedback, reading your comments makes my day because you're all awesome people! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I present to you my wonderful readers, yet another chapter. This one I find very interesting indeed.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Eclipsewings- **I knowz it was. About Envy well I'll have to figure out what to do with him.

**Kuma the wolf alchemist- **Well, you'll just have to read and find out –winkwink-

**Innocent Failure- **just keep on truckin', err I mean reading….

**kmgd14- **Here's another wonderful chapter for you to enjoy, yes indeed.

**Warnings: the usual possible OOCness, possible language, and the usual Envy-ness.**

**Okay this chapter will start with a flashback/dream sequence and it will have a quick change in POVs.**

**Enjoy~**

_Darkness, endless darkness was all I could see and feel. I seemed to be floating in an endless pool of darkness. I don't know how long I was floating, but when I came to all I could feel was numbness all over my body. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some kind of room, a basement possibly._

_The room had a dark, eerie feel to it, and from what I could see the walls were made of concrete. I got the impression that I was lying on the floor which made me a bit uncomfortable, but when I tried moving I found that I couldn't._

_I blearily looked up towards the ceiling, as I saw a shadow fall over me. I found that there was a man standing over me, but I couldn't see his face since it was veiled in shadow._

"_I'm so sorry." The man said, but it sounded distant to me._

_Something around me lit up, and I noticed that that from what I could see, a transmutation circle was on the floor, and something on my arms lit up as well, but I couldn't see it since I was unable to move._

_I was about to scream at the man to stop, but it was already too late for that. The last things I remember before the darkness took me again, was pain and screaming, my own screaming_

Serena shot up screaming bloody murder, cold sweat running down her forehead and neck.

"Serena!" Roy called, but she was so terrified that she couldn't stop screaming.

The tired Colonel tried to calm the girl down to no avail, mind you. The silverette kept letting out little screams periodically as if something was continually frightening her, and tears streamed down her pale face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

XxEnvy's POVxX

After I had bitten Serena and gone into hiding, I waited until both humans were fast asleep, before I decided to jump up on Serena's bed and transform into my human form. I laid there for a while thinking about nothing in particular, but at the same time thinking about how to proceed with my plan.

A few hours into the night, I was startled out of my semi-sleep by a blood curdling scream. At first I thought it was coming from somewhere else, but then several other screams preceded the first. I realized that the screams were coming from within the house. Which most likely mean that it was Serena.

I ventured out of the room I was in, as stealthily as possible and headed in the direction of Serena's periodic screams and sobs came from.

Careful not to make a sound, I pressed my back against the wall next to the open door of what I figure was Mustang's room. Since I could hear him fruitlessly trying to calm the girl I froze as a light went on in the room, but once I was sure no one was heading my way, I carefully peered into the room.

What I saw both shocked me and partially amused me. Serena was a complete mess. Her normally kept hair was completely disheveled. Her face which was partially turned my way was flushed, and tears ran down her reddened cheeks. What really shocked me was not her appearance or her visible shaking, but it was the look of absolute pure terror/horror on her face that shocked me. It was completely different from the look she had given me when she found out I was a Homunculus. No this look was more like something bigger had scared the crap out of her. Something which I intended to find out one way or another.

I noticed movement coming my way and I fled noiselessly back into Serena's room, transforming back into a cat. I made myself comfortable on Serena's bed again.

I would of gone back to sleep, but the look on Serena's face was haunting me. I needed to find out what that was all about.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day Roy had no choice but to take the partially traumatized silverette to work with him, since she wouldn't leave his side. Today he made an exception and let Serena bring Shadow along with her, since she didn't particularly want to leave him behind.

Hours later Serena found herself sitting on the couch in Mustang's office. Flanked on either side by a worried Ed and Al. She also had the cat in her lap.

The Colonel had taken the liberty of announcing the recent happening to a few members of the military he trusted. Including Ed, Al and Riza.

The emerald eyed teen however refused to answer any questions about the dream, save for telling them that to her it felt more like a flashback than a dream.

For the most part they all left her alone about it. Another few hours passed and a bored Edward walked up to Mustang, and announced.

"Serena should come on a trip with me and Al."

Roy looked down at the blond with mild suspicion. Then looked over at the silverette and the suit of armor, who were looking mildly expectant. Obviously having heard what Ed had said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. I think Serena needs a little trip to clear her mind." The raven haired Colonel said.

"So she can come with us to find our next lead?" The short blond teen asked.

"As long as you bring her back in one piece, then I won't have to hurt you." Mustang replied.

"Wait, but what about Shadow? I can't leave him behind." Serena spoke with a shaky voice.

Edward seemed to falter momentarily, before looking at her thoughtfully.

"As long as he doesn't slow us down, I guess you can bring him." The golden eyed teen replied.

The silver haired girl looked from Al to Ed to Roy and back again seemingly thoughtful.

"Okay, a trip sounds good." She told them.

"Good, then we set out tomorrow." Ed said.

The blond haired alchemist looked as if it was critical that they set out as soon as possible.

Serena looked towards Roy again, and the man nodded encouragingly.

"Okay." The silverette said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Everyone was looking forwards to the trip in the morning. Serena could hardly sleep, and neither could certain green haired menace.

_This is too perfect. _The Homunculus thought.

The next morning arrived without any problems. For once Serena was up before Roy, and could be currently found in the kitchen with the cat eating breakfast.

"My, aren't you up early." Roy's familiar voice spoke from the kitchen doorway.

The silverette turned her head and gave Mustang a small smile.

"I could barely sleep, even after I packed." The emerald eyed teen told her caretaker.

The Colonel went to sit at the table after getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Ed and Al should be here any minute." The raven haired man said to her.

"I'm ready. Right Shadow?" Serena said.

The cat, who was lazily lounging on the table, looked over at her and meowed.

"Alright, just make sure you take care of yourself. Ed and Al won't be able to keep an eye on you at all times." Mustang told her.

"Yeah, I got it." The silverette replied.

As Serena took her plate to the sink and washed it, a knock sounded through the house.

"Oh no, I still need to brush my teeth, and brush my hair." She exclaimed and fled away to her room with the cat hot on her heels.

"I'll…get it?" Roy said with a blink.

The Colonel got up from his seat at the kitchen table and went to open the door.

"Hello Colonel." Ed said slightly moody.

"Don't mind him…is Serena all ready to go?" Al said apologetically.

"She'll be here in a moment." The raven haired man said.

Mustang motioned for the boys to come inside and wait for the silverette.

"Roy! I can't find my hair ties!" the silver haired girl called from her room.

Roy looked in the general direction of the girl's shout and gave a sigh.

"I'll be back." He told the boys, as he moved towards Serena's room.

After things were found and all was settled, Roy drove the teens to the train station with a mildly unhappy cat sitting on her lap. As the silverette was squashed between a suit of armor and a blond haired runt.

Serena had chosen to tie her hair back into a ponytail for the occasion.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The teens soon found themselves on the train after waving goodbye to Colonel Mustang.

"So, Ed where exactly are we going?" The emerald eyed teen asked.

"Here and there. We're following a lead on the Philosopher's Stone." The blond alchemist replied.

"The Philosopher's Stone…." Serena murmured to herself.

At once Envy's kitty ears shot up at the mention of the Philosopher's Stone.

Life couldn't be any easier for him then. Everything was just going perfectly. This put the green haired Homunculus in a good mood.

"Just think of it as a trip, sort of like an adventure." The armor told her.

"It sounds like fun Al." She said to him.

"You'll have a lot of fun, as long as you watch your back." Edward told her.

"Yeah, I know." The silverette said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Two weeks into the trip, things started to get rocky. Serena had met with Envy a few times when the brother's left her on her own at a hotel or wherever they found a place to sleep. She told him things, including a little about the dream she had hoping it could help him help her find out about her past. Today was one of those days where the brothers left her behind, so she went to go meet with Envy again.

They chose to chat near some shops in the town they were staying in. However they did not notice the fact that the brothers had accidentally stumbled upon them as they chatted.

Edward was the first one to spot them and stood motionlessly in one spot, most likely in mild shock.

Serena was sitting on the edge of a low lying cement fence like wall. Envy was standing between her legs with his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

The pair was chatting good naturedly; however they had a pattern going on.

Envy would say something while making wild gestures with his arms. Serena would laugh, and then Envy would poke her. She would glare at him as threateningly as she could, to which Envy laughed at. Then the shape- shifter would flick her forehead for no reason. Then the silverette would slap him on the face **(Note: yes she is actually slapping him, can you imagine the anger Envy is feeling? :0 )**

Then the Homunculus would pinch her.

This cycle went on for a while, before Serena told him to stop, as she was feeling bruises coming on. She feared that he would start beating on her, since he was getting rougher in his formerly playful actions.

Edward cleared his throat rather loudly once he had enough of watching his enemy and the innocent girl fool around or so to speak.

Serena's head whipped towards Ed, her eyes widening in fear. While Envy just had a menacing grin on his face.

**Oooh boy, they've been caught. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! You're all wonderful readers, keep the feedback coming! Oh before I forget, I must tell you that I have a reason for almost everything I write in my stories, if you have any questions that I could answer, like if you're confused about something, don't hesitate to ask me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! I got quite a few surprises for you all in this chapter. I thank you all my wonderful readers.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Eclipsewings- **Fret no more for here is the next chapter. I don't know if this will be the reaction you were thinking off, but I hope it's still good.

**Innocent Failure- **Just keep on reading, keep on reading XD

**KawaiiNekotan- **thanks for reading and here's another chapter.

**Anyways I thought I would clear something up for you guys, even though no one asked. It's about the ages, just so you know.**

**Ed is 16.**

**As you know Serena is 15**

**And Al is also 15.**

**God the following scene makes me think of pedos. I was laughing while writing this.**

**Warnings: as usual possible OOCness, possible language and the usual Envy-ness**

**Enjoy~**

_Should I or shouldn't I mess with them? _Envy asked himself.

As always however he went with the answer of yes, he just had to mess with them.

The Homunculus's menacing grin widened as he looked at Ed, then he turned to face the now pale faced silverette. He grabbed Serena by the collar of her t-shirt and brought her close to his possible the emerald eyed teen became even paler, and the only thought in her head was.

_He's gonna kill me, I'm gonna die._

Oddly enough and much to her shock instead of being killed like she predicted, Serena felt a pair of lips press against her own. For a fraction of a second she forgot that the one initiating the kiss was in fact a Homunculus. Then abruptly her world came crashing back down and she tried to fight Envy off, but her cursed body betrayed her and she found herself shyly kissing back.

As soon as it started the kiss ended leaving Serena to turn a shocked gaze upon Edward, who looked just as shocked as she was.

The silverette fought back the urge to blush by becoming angry at the Homunculus.

The teen stood up, which made Envy back away from her a few steps. Serena went to glare at his face, but found it impossible to do right away since they were not of the same eye level. The emerald eyed teen's head only came up to Envy's chin.

She cursed uncharacteristically under her breath and craned her head back slightly to glare at the shape-shifter. She found that Envy was staring down at her with an unsettling grin.

The silver haired girl slowly inched her way to safety and hid behind Al. The now pissed blond haired alchemist immediately went to attack Envy. Serena was quite content in cowering behind Al. The armor just patted her head in assurance.

The green haired menace expertly dodged both Ed and Al and grabbed Serena's arm, pulling her to him.

Again his touch caused the same reaction like before, but before a power rebound could happen again he hoisted the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Said silverette squawked indignantly at Envy's actions.

"Hey chibi, if you want her back you have to take her from me." The shape-shifter told the blond.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT COULD STEP ON HIM?" The short blond exploded.

"Brother is this really the time for that?" Al asked with a sigh.

Ed calmed down and glared at Envy, who took it as a challenge. He turned around and started running away from the Elrics with his cargo. Serena started shrieking only to be silenced when Envy hit her roughly on the back with his free hand. She yelped and started to squirm, trying to get away from the Homunculus. The shape-shifter gave her a rough shake to get her to stop.

The silver haired girl became hopeless as she found no way of getting away without receiving some kind of pain. Soon she heard quick footsteps coming up towards them.

The silverette raised her head and saw Ed trying to gain ground, a bit away was Al trying to catch up to his brother. She gave Ed a small panicked smiled and reached a hand out towards the blond.

Edward made to grab her hand but at the last minute Envy quickly sped up. The blond alchemist was quickly becoming frustrated with the Homunculus. He clapped his hands together and slammed them down on the ground as quickly as possible. Two stone hands came out of the ground and wrapped around Envy's legs, stopping his movement.

However due to the momentum, Serena helplessly flew forward from Envy's grasp. Ed's eyes widened and he ran past Envy to catch his friend.

"Gotcha." The short blond said as the girl slammed into him, but he stood his ground so they didn't topple over.

"Thank you Ed." She said to him.

Edward set her down on her feet and they all turned to look at Envy. He had gotten out of the hold of the two stone hands, and was looking back at them.

The green haired menace suddenly grinned menacingly again and walked toward Serena, who shrunk back besides Ed.

The golden eyed teen was ready to attack, and the silverette was tense. The Homunculus simply ruffled the girl's hair and fled from sight. Leaving the three now confused teens staring after him.

"What was that all about?" Al asked.

"I dunno, but Serena you have some explaining to do." The blond alchemist said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The emerald eyes teen replied.

"If you don't explain yourself, I will tell Mustang that you are friends with the enemy." Edward said sternly.

Serena gulped nervously and paled slightly. She definitely could imagine what Roy would do to her. It included a lot of fire.

She let out a nervous laugh, she couldn't tell them the truth right away so she just fed them a lie.

"I just ran into him and we started talking, that's all." The silverette told them, this wasn't a complete lie however.

"Uh-huh. That's it we aren't leaving you alone anymore." Ed told her, as he grabbed her by the ear and dragged her back to the hotel.

Serena squawked indignantly in protest, as she let the blond drag her.

"Ed! Stop pulling me by the ear!" The silverette protested.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Once they made it to their hotel room, the blond set her on one of the beds and sat down besides her. Al settled down by the foot of the bed the two other teens were on.

Serena and Ed both sat comfortably cross-legged on the bed, facing each other.

"Serena, you don't have to hide anything from us." The blond haired alchemist said.

"I'm not hiding anything." The emerald eyed teen said softly, as the cat went to sit by her.

Edward's golden eyes bore into her face trying to find answers. Suddenly Serena felt the urge to tell Ed everything, but she knew she couldn't instead she settled on saying a simple none too revealing truth. Maybe it was something in the blond's look that drove her to the decision.

"Ed, to tell you the truth Envy was the one finding me and talking to me. Though he never tried to do any harm to me. Just mostly messes around with me." She said to her friend.

Serena's mind suddenly drifted to the earlier kiss.

_Was he just messing with me then too? Damn him. _She thought.

"Although it unsettles me that he knows so much." The silverette added as an afterthought.

"Envy is a sneaky little bastard." The golden eyed teen told her.

Serena gave him a small smile and picked Shadow up, bringing the feline close to her face. She inspected his passive expression suspiciously and set him back down. Afterwards she gave the cat a good smack to the head, as she suspected him of planning a conspiracy against her. The silverette looked back at her blond haired friend as if nothing had happened. The alchemist seemed completely un-phased by her actions.

The rest of the time they spent in the hotel room, was spent studying. Al was playing with a miffed Shadow on the floor. Meanwhile Ed and Serena were still on the bed. One of the silverette's arms was firmly in the blond's grasp as he studied the alchemical arrays on that arm.

"Do you know what there are for?" The silver haired girl asked her friend.

"Not yet, I'll need to do some research once we get back to Central." Edward answered.

"Hmm…okay." She said, as Ed switched his studying to her other arm.

Envy was getting more frustrated as he watched Serena and the Elrics. As if Mustang wasn't enough to deal with, the Elrics were also becoming close friends with Serena. This made it harder to turn her against the military. The Homunculus was becoming angrier as his plan was slowly starting to spiral out of his control.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The day to report back to Central came quickly and without much problem. Well besides that on the way to the train station Serena tripped and fell hard, scrapping her cheek, palms and knees. This ended up in a long train ride with sniffling, complaining and a very annoyed Ed.

When they arrived at the train station in Central the teens looked around to see if anyone was there to pick them up. None of them spotted anyone so they headed in the direction of the HQ.

"Do you think Mustang is still working?" Serena asked, shuffling along painfully behind Ed.

"It isn't late, so I'm sure he still is." Al told the girl.

Somewhere along the train ride Ed had bandaged her bleeding scrapes, but they still hurt.

"Roy's gonna kill you Ed, I'm all covered in bandages." The silverette told the blond.

"I know, but he's going to have to beat me in a fight first." The golden eyed alchemist replied.

Soon they reached the HQ and from there they made their way to Mustang's office. Along the way they met up with Riza who stopped to greet them.

"Glad to see you all in one piece." She said. "Mostly." She added after looking at Serena.

"Is the Colonel in his office?" The short blond asked.

"Yes." The blond woman replied gravely.

None of them caught the grave tone that Riza had and went on ahead to Mustang's briefly knocked on the door and stood back to wait.

"Come in." Came the answer.

The blond teen opened the door and they all walked in. Serena set Shadow down on the floor and quickly went over to Roy.

"We're back." The silverette said as she stood in front of Mustang's desk.

The raven haired man looked up from his desk. Once he saw Serena his expression became grave.

"W-What is it Roy? Don't be mad, I just tripped it wasn't the boys' fault." The silver haired girl said quickly.

The Colonel's expression softened and he stood up taking Serena to the couch. They both sat down upon it and Mustang motioned for the boys to come. Ed and Al went to stand in front of the two sitting on the couch.

"Serena, while you were away I found out something." The Colonel began, his voice grave.

"What is it Roy?" She urged, petting the cat as he sat next to her legs.

"I was looking into some files trying to find some clue on your past. I stumbled upon a crazy alchemist by the name of Abel Woods, so I looked into it. I found out it was your father, since he had a daughter named Seerna Woods who fit your description." The raven haired man explained.

"My father? You found him? Where is he?" Serena asked brightening as her hopes rose.

"I'm sorry, but the files say he died during a transmutation of unknown nature." Mustang said softly.

The silverette's eyes began to tear up as her hopes were shot down and torn into a million pieces.

"He's dead?" She said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry." Roy said softly.

**This chapter made me both sad and giggly. Giggly because of the scene with Envy, Serena, Ed and Al and sad because of the ending. Also Envy is so abusive. Thanks for reading and keep the wonderful comments going. Hold on I have one more thing to say. Can anyone guess as to why the arrays on Serena's arms react to Envy's touch in such a way. Anyone who guesses correctly or the closest gets a cookie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another wonderful chapter for you all. It's also full of surprises as well. I rather enjoyed writing this one. Not much to say here, but to thank all of you readers. Oooh also I saw a stray cat that reminded me of how I imagine kitty Envy looks like it was such a coincidence I started laughing.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**kmgd14- **Thank you, thank you. I was laughing the whole entire chapter up until the sad part.

**Eclipsewings- **Here's another chapter for ya.

**singer101- **Thank you, thank you. I try my best.

**Innocent Failure- **Yes, yes he is. Here's another chapter and remember, keep on reading, keep on reading.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Thank you, thank you. Here's another wonderful chapter to read.

**Warnings: As usual the possible OOCness, possible language and plenty of Envy-ness.**

**Enjoy~**

At that moment Serena felt as if someone should burry under a rock and never let her out. Upon hearing Roy's words that she had a father, she felt a great sense of hope of getting everything to the way it should have been. Then Roy told her that her father had died during some unknown transmutation. The silverette felt like she was going to cry forever, so she didn't exactly notice when tears started streaming down her cheeks. Everyone in the room was deathly quiet, as no one dared to speak.

Serena threw herself at Roy and sobbed brokenly into the man's shirt. Mustang said nothing nor moved other than to place a comforting hand on the small of her back. Ed sat down on the couch next to the sobbing girl and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Al said nothing, because he could think of nothing that could be done. Even Envy, whom was evil as hell seemed to feel a little sorry. The silverette sobbed until her cries were reduced to mere whimpers.

No one talked or moved, even when Riza came along. Upon seeing the pitiful scene before her she stayed near. Serena unburied her face from Mustang's shirt and straightened up, wiping at her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked her softly, a hand still lingering on her shoulder.

The silver haired girl gave her friend a weak smile.

"At least I still have you guys." The emerald eyes teen said in a cracked voice.

"I'll take you home." The Colonel said softly to the girl.

"And I'll go do the research I promised you." The blond alchemist told her. "C'mon Al."

"I'll see you later then boys." Serena said softly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Roy took the broken girl home and let her wander about the house, after changing her bandaging. The cat followed her about as usual.

"Roy?" Serena spoke up after finishing her fifth round about the house.

"Yes Serena?" Mustang spoke from the living room; he had been going through some files.

"Are you still going to keep searching for my past and everything?" the silverette asked as she wandered into the living room.

"Yes, if that's what you want." The raven haired man replied.

Serena sat down besides Roy and looked out the window in thought.

"Everything will be fine. You still have people to look after you." The Colonel said to her.

"I know." She said softly.

After a while of silence the emerald eyed teen curled up against Mustang and drifted off into dream land.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_I found myself standing in the middle of a field, invisible to the entire world around me. Butterflies fluttered here and there, and the flowers and grasses swayed in the gentle breeze. Soon I spotted three people coming into the field; I didn't hide because there was no feeling telling me to hide. The little family was made up of a tall silver haired man. His hair was tied up in a pony tail, and it appeared to be of shoulder length. The man also had pale blue eyes like ice._

_There was also a woman next to the man, she was slightly shorter than the man and was delicate looking. Her long waist length hair was a pale blond and her eyes were an emerald green. The two parents were holding the hands of a little girl. Her hair was silver like her father's and was tied up in pigtails. Her eyes were emerald in color like her mother's but a few shades darker._

_A sudden realization hit me; I was staring at my own family. As I tried calling out to them, the ground fell away from under my feet and I found myself falling into a dark void. It seemed that I was falling for ages, until I felt myself hit the ground and then suddenly a transmutation circle lit up all around me. Then I heard a younger version of myself talking._

"_Why daddy? Why'd you do it?"_

'_Do what?' I asked myself._

_I heard a scream and I started._

Serena's eyes shot open, her breathing short and ragged. It took her a while for her to focus on her surroundings. The silverette was sure now that she was in her room, but what puzzled her was why there was an odd weight on her bed. She caught the sound of soft breathing coming from above her. The emerald eyed teen tensed and slowly looked up. Much to her horror she found familiar violet eyes shining down at her.

Serena opened her mouth to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by a hand.

"Shut up human, do you want Mustang to hear you?" A familiar yet devilish voice spoke in her ear.

The hand was removed once the Homunculus knew that the girl wouldn't scream.

"Envy? What are you doing here?" The silverette asked in an alarmed tone.

"Just passing by." The green haired Homunculus said.

Serena thought that this situation was quite awkward, mostly because of their position. But also because the girl still held a grudge against Envy for stealing her first kiss.

"I don't think you should be here." The emerald eyed teen said.

Things were silent in the room, and Serena took the chance to inspect the Homunculus's face in the dark. Her gaze met Envy's violet eyes, and she saw a flicker of foreign emotion pass through. Serena blinked at this and poked Envy's cheek with curiosity. The green haired Homunculus blinked down at her and shifted his position so instead of looming above her, he was now lying on the bed besides her.

The both of them were silent and giving each other a rare glance here and there. Envy shifted again and she felt an uncharacteristically gentle touch on her arm. Serena turned her gaze onto Envy, who was looking at her arms. The Homunculus ran his hand up one arm and down the other. The arrays on her arm lit up red and Envy seemed fascinated by the glowing arrays.

Suddenly and much to Serena's surprise he grabbed her both her arms tightly, he seemed to be concentrating on something. The silverette wasn't sure what the shape shifter was up to until a pain started burning within her body. Serena let out a small whimper and shifted uncomfortably.

"Envy, stop it. You're hurting me." The silverette whimpered.

"Shh, resist it human." The Homunculus ordered.

The girl tried, but it came to a point where she couldn't stand it no longer and just passed out. Before she did however, she saw the same flicker of foreign emotion pass through. Then the darkness took her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena came to the next morning, half expecting to find Envy in her bed. When she looked the only one besides her on the bed, was Shadow.**(note: Which is not much different since he is on her bed, just as a cat)**

_Stupid Envy with his stupid…stupidness _she thought, grumbling under her breath.

Roy came into her room announcing that today he had a day off, and that he was taking her out for the whole day. This put the girl in a good mood after the events of last night.

_Just what was he trying to do? Kill me just to find out how these arrays work? He's anything but of help to me _Serena wondered to herself.

The Colonel told her to hurry up and get dressed, and to skip breakfast since they were going out for the whole day.

_Finally, I can report back to Lust without that nuisance of a girl finding out who her cat really is. _Envy thought sourly.

His feat last night led to nothing but a power struggle, he had been aware that if he pushed it too far he could have killed her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena and Roy left the house to go eat breakfast somewhere nice. The Colonel was beginning to fear that this day might be very tiring on his wallet. This proved to be true; however Roy found it difficult to not please the girl. Her father was dead and her mother was of status unknown. It really was the only thing he could do for her that would cheer her up, even if his wallet had to suffer for it.

Serena indeed became very cheerful, and for the time being all her troubles were forgotten.

When dinner time came along Roy took her to a nice restaurant. The two sat across from each other in a booth.

"Roy?" Serena asked hesitantly, as she looked at her food.

"Yes?" The Colonel asked looking up from his food.

"Thank you." The silverette said going back to eating her food.

"For what?" The raven haired man asked puzzled.

"For everything." She replied after swallowing some food.

Mustang chuckled softly not exactly at her, but rather her words.

"No need to thank me. Just looking after you." The raven haired Colonel told her.

"Still, thank you. My father might have died, but I don't remember the feeling of having parents or of someone caring for me." The emerald eyes teen said.

"You know, you might still have a mother. Currently it doesn't say anywhere that she is dead." Mustang said to her.

After that it became comfortably silent between the two of them. At some point Roy got up giving an excuse and telling her to stay where she was, before going off somewhere. Serena was left alone in the booth, while she finished eating her dessert.

Suddenly she had a feeling that she was being watched, so she carefully looked around the half empty restaurant. Her eyes caught a suspicious looking group in a booth across and up one from her own. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the group and further narrowed when she met piercing violet eyes.

Now Serena might be an innocent and sweet girl, but she was no idiot. Her wits and gaze were sharp. She could recognize Envy just by looking into his eyes. He was not in the form she had met him in, but she still recognized the look in his eyes all the same. The Homunculus motioned for her to come over. The silverette frowned at him and shook her head. Envy motioned for her to go over there again. Serena shook her head again and mouthed 'I can't'. The shape-shifter held her gaze and pointed out the front windows. The emerald eyed teen followed his finger and spotted Roy outside flirting with a woman.

Serena frowned and her eyes narrowed at her caretaker, for a moment before she looked back at Envy and his group. The Homunculus beckoned her again and she sighed, getting up and walking to his booth.

"What do you want Envy?" She asked a bit miffed.

"Your eyes are sharp. How'd you know?" The Homunculus asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your eyes…" the silverette replied.

"Excuse me?" Envy asked.

"I recognized you because of your eyes." The emerald eyed teen replied.

_Well that explains something _The shape-shifter thought.

"Who're your friends?" Serena motioned to the other two in the booth.

The woman turned to her; she had on a disguise so Serena couldn't tell who she was.

"We're all Homunculi here." The woman told her.

The silverette tensed for a moment as she looked from one Homunculus to the next.

"This is Lust and Gluttony." Envy said, pointing at each respectively.

_Things just keep getting worse don't they? _Serena thought as she looked out the window, Roy was still flirting.

"I heard you found out your father died." The shape-shifter said rather bluntly.

The silverette narrowed her eyes and glared at the Homunculus.

"Envy, you know too damn much for your own good. Maybe I should get Ed over here." Serena said sharply.

She still held the grudge on Envy for the kiss thing, and she wouldn't let it go anytime soon. Envy stood up making the girl back away a few steps, even though he was in a different form he was still taller than her and just as scary.

"You really think that runt of an alchemist can take me on?" The Homunculus said, his voice slightly rising in anger.

Serena started to back away but she was glaring at him, before she could bolt Envy grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off her feet bringing her close to his face.

"I will destroy anyone who gets in my way. Never forget that human." Envy growled.

Soon the two were glaring at each other, not noticing that they had attracted attention. Emerald clashed with violet in a glaring match, each had their own expression of anger showing. The silverette wrapped her hands around Envy's wrists trying to get him to let go without breaking the glaring match. The Homunculus barely noticeably shivered at her touch. The silverette proudly noticed that she had hit a nerve within Envy.

"Making friends Serena?" Roy's voice came from behind her.

Envy quickly set her down breaking their glaring match at the sound of that voice. Serena on the other hand couldn't be more relieved to hear it.

"I wouldn't call him a friend." She snapped, glaring back at Envy one last time.

**Oh boy, oh boy. Now don't mistake me, they don't hate each other but they don't exactly like each other. This is will change, in fact its changing already if you haven't noticed the small details. They are already beginning to fall for each other, I mean it's plainly obvious if you can't tell already. Anyways thanks for reading and keep the wonderful feedback going, it makes my day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I will not lie; I really really loved writing this chapter and its one of my favorites. I couldn't stop squealing while writing it. You'll see what I mean.**

**Thanks to all you wonderful readers out there.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **here's another update. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it.

**Innocent Failure- **you'll find out in this chapter. And yes I think everyone can see it.

**Eclipsewings- **Yes the sparks are flying XD here's another wonderful wonderful chapter.

**Warnings: The usual possible OOCness, possible language and plenty of Envy-ness.**

**Enjoy~**

"Tch." Envy let as he stormed away, but not before giving Serena a rough shove because she was standing in his way.

The silverette kept on her feet because Roy steadied her. She watched the Homunculus storm out of the restaurant, his friends eventually following him out.

The shape-shifter was furious, not only because Serena briefly stood up to him, also because of the fact that he couldn't kill her. Roy on the other hand gave his charge a confused look.

"What was that all about?" The Colonel asked.

"Doesn't matter." The emerald eyed teen answered sharply.

"Let's go home." The man suggested.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Xx Time Skip xX

After that last encounter with Envy a month passed by, and the Homunculus didn't show up in person again. Serena still didn't know much other than her mom was still alive, if you could call a captive chimera alive. The news didn't affect her as much, since she accepted the fact that she had no family. Roy, Ed and Al were her family now.

The reasoning for her memory loss was still unknown, but Mustang had connected it to the mysterious transmutation that had killed her father. Much to his shock, Roy had found that Serena's dad had performed the transmutation that killed him on his own daughter. Before that transmutation Mustang had found that he had turned his wife into a chimera. On Edward's side he was still trying to find answers for the arrays on Serena's arms, he was getting close to one but needed more time.

Serena was now untroubled about the problems of her past and left it for the people she trusted the most to work on solving the puzzle for her. The silverette's only real problem at the moment was Envy.

Currently Serena was out in the rain, under one of Mustang's large umbrellas, since he wouldn't let her leave without it. A couple of weeks ago Shadow had mysteriously disappeared and the silver haired teen had been looking for the cat, hours on end ever since.

Tonight was no different besides the fact that it was raining. She was walking down the sidewalk looking for a familiar black furred feline. Up ahead and leaning against a lamp post she saw a figure bathed in light and shadows. The emerald eyed teen frowned delicately as she saw that the figure held no umbrella.

As she got closer she slowed down, and a flicker of recognition flashed over her face. It was Envy, even though he wasn't facing her way it was plainly obvious that it was him. Serena walked forward silently and held the umbrella over Envy's head. Since it was fairly large, she still stood under it.

Upon feeling the rain being cut off and seeing a shadow, Envy turned to face her. The silverette saw a flash of surprise on the Homunculus's face. She took to inspecting the green haired Homunculus. He was no different than before, besides the fact that he was wet. What caught her attention was the blood dripping off his hand, and the splatter of blood that the rain had been washing off his body.

"Envy..?" Serena asked softly.

Their eyes met and she saw a flicker of emotion cross his piercing violet orbs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

For a while things were silent besides the patter of rain.

"We have to get out of here." The shape-shifter spoke suddenly.

"Pardon?" The silverette asked with a blink.

"The military will be after me….and you, soon." The Homunculus told her.

"What are you talking about Envy? The military would hurt me, Roy wouldn't let them." The emerald eyed teen said with alarm.

Envy pulled out a photo and handed it to her. The photo was slightly damp and was slightly splattered with blood. The silverette felt sick to her stomach just thinking about where all the blood had come from. The girl took a look at the photo and gave a little gasp, the photo was candid of course, but it was of her and Envy on one of those days where they were in each other's presence.

"Where'd you get this?" Serena asked handing the photo back to Envy.

"I saw one of the military personnel with it, he's already squealed about it when I found him. Apparently this wasn't the only picture within his possession." The green haired Homunculus replied.

"Did you kill him?" The silverette asked.

"Course I did, but too late." The Homunculus replied.

This news made Serena turn a little green, she did not like the fact that the creature standing in front of her had actually murdered someone just like that.

"We have to go…get out of here." Envy said to her.

"Wouldn't that just make things worse?" Serena asked.

"No. No one would believe that you've run off with the enemy. They'll think I've kidnapped you. Now let's go." The shape-shifter said.

"I don't know Envy, I don't trust you." The silver haired teen said.

"You don't need to. We're losing time, let's move." Envy ordered.

The Homunculus grabbed her hand and promptly whisked her away into the darkness; they ditched the umbrella along the way. They ran into little resistance, since Envy was avoiding humans at all costs

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sometime during their escape Envy changed forms to a huge jet black wolf. It was so big that Serena was able to ride, mildly uncomfortable on his back. The silverette laid low and clung to his fur for dear life. The military was indeed pursuing them when people caught wind of a strange wolf running amuck. Envy quickly got out of sight successfully loosing the military as they made their way into a more desolate town away from Central. The Homunculus brought them to a shabby motel after stopping to get Serena a change of clothes.

He changed forms again and harassed the owner until he gave them a room. Once in the room Envy changed into his usual teenaged form. Just when the silverette thought nothing could go worse, she saw the room they were supposed to stay in.

The walls were peeling; the window was shuttered and yellowing. There was one shabby bed in the small room only big enough for two people. And one small bathroom. It smelled of a musky odor she couldn't name, cigarettes and age.

But worst of all was being stuck with the world's most dangerous criminal in a shabby motel room with one bed.

The silverette went to take a shower while Envy made a call from the phone, taking the clothes Envy had stolen for her into the bathroom. As she was half way through the shower she came face to face with a ginormous spider, just sitting under the showerhead. A shriek rang out into the small room startling the Homunculus.

Serena grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, cowering against the wall farthest from the spider as the door burst open. In her current predicament she didn't know what was worse. The ginormous spider or the fact that Envy was now staring curiously at her, while she was in a towel and dripping wet and there was no curtain to hide her.

"Do you mind?" Serena snapped.

The Homunculus spotted the spider and smirked walking into the bathroom, he lashed a hand out and smashed the spider against the wall. He caught her eyes with a wink and a widening smirk; he walked out of the bathroom after wiping spider guts on the towel that she was wearing.

Serena was now too disgusted to finish her shower so she dried off careful of the spider guts and dressed herself. After she exited the bathroom, Envy went into it afterwards. The tired silver haired teen laid down on the creaky bed and slid under the covers.

The prospect of spending god knows how long alone with Envy made her stomach feel sick. A while passed and Serena was on the verge of sleep, when she felt the bed dip and creak under a new weight, the room was dark but she knew who it was.

"Envy, if you hog the blanket I'm going to kill you." The emerald eyed teen said crossly.

"Just keep telling yourself that you can kill me." The Homunculus whispered in her ear.

Serena shivered a little and moved a bit away from Envy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The silverette woke early the next day, or what she thought was early. She felt odd warmth against her back, for a moment she forgot where she was until she opened her eyes. Serena found that there was an arm draped over her waist. The girl frowned delicately at this and turned her body slightly to look at Envy.

The shape-shifter was sleeping peacefully, for a moment he looked like a normal non dangerous human rather than a bloodthirsty Homunculus. Something deep inside the silverette made her raise her hand and stroke the side of Envy's face gently with the back of her hand.

The Homunculus's eyes flickered open and a small tremor shook his body. Envy held Serena's gaze with half lidded eyes.

_This feeling…what is it? _Serena thought removing her hand from Envy's face.

Lost in her thoughts the girl didn't notice the shape-shifter closing in. The arm that was draped over her tightened around her waist. Their lips were only mere inches apart when the sudden slamming of doors shook the pair out of their daze. However they didn't move from that position until Envy cursed loudly.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Something tells me that's the military." The Homunculus growled.

"What do we do?" Serena asked alarmed.

"We don't have enough time to get out of here. The slamming is getting closer. Just follow my lead." Envy told her.

The shape-shifter quickly changed forms to a different looking teenager. Same piercing violet eyes, but a different body. Envy quickly braided Serena's long silver hair and turned her body fully towards him, so she was facing him. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him, barely any space now existed between their bodies. Just in time he dragged the covers further up, because just as he did the door of their shabby room burst open.

**I has finished this chapter, and I couldn't stop squealing. I bet you guys couldn't either; it's too…too cute. Squee. Anyways thanks for reading and keep on with that awesome feedback I love it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, another chapter here. Also I felt like telling you guys, that this story doesn't follow anything from both the animes, but it does have certain elements. Anyways thank you for reading, there's even more surprises in this chapter. I was inspired by the following songs while writing this: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young and Love Games by Lady Gaga.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **I couldn't stop squealing either, but here's another chapter that induces more squealing.

**Innocent Failure- **I do love to write fluffy cuteness, so here's another chapter that includes it.

**Eclipsewings- **If you loved last chapter, I'm sure you'll love this one too.

**Anonymous Reviewer- **Here's more awesomeness for ya, enjoy.

**Warnings: The usual possible OOCness, possible language, Envy-ness. Also I am not responsible for any heart attacks dues to fluffy cuteness.**

**Enjoy~**

_Please don't let it be someone I know _Serena thought frantically.

"This is the last room, and it doesn't look like they're here." A female voice said.

Sadly the silverette recognized the voice as Riza's and just froze were she was. Envy raised his head to look at the intruder.

"Do you mind?" The Homunculus snapped.

"Sorry. Come on, I guess they already fled." Riza said to someone.

"We have to keep looking. We need to find her." A horribly familiar hollow metallic voice spoke.

Serena recognized the voice as Al's. She let out a low whine, which only Envy heard as the door closed. The shape-shifter listened to the silence for a while, before he flipped them over so he was on top. The silver haired let out a whimper only to have the Homunculus shush her.

Envy listened for a moment longer before he changed back into his usual teenaged form.

"Why's this happening?" The emerald eyed teen asked herself, rather than Envy.

The green haired Homunculus grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. The silverette looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Envy..?" Serena asked carefully.

He said nothing, but the girl felt a hand loosely constrict around her neck. She whimpered in response and kept her eyes on the shape-shifter.

"Are you scared? Your heart is beating fast." Envy asked her.

His thumb moved over her jugular, and Serena turned her head to the side. She found that she couldn't look at Envy at that moment. The Homunculus moved his hand from her neck and he turned her face towards him again. The silverette tried to turn her head away again, but Envy didn't let her. She inspected his face for any signs that she was in danger, to her relief she didn't see any. The shape-shifter was again closing the distance between their faces.

The silverette was oblivious to this until she felt his breath at her lips. Their lips were now close enough that they were barely brushing against each other. A rosy blush dusted her cheeks, then a loud ruckus coming from somewhere just had to ruing the moment.

Envy closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; he let out a sharp breath as he reopened his eyes. This she felt clear as day since they were so close. The shape-shifter instead planted an uncharacteristically gently kiss on her neck, above her jugular. Smirking against her skin as he felt her rapid heartbeat.

"C'mon we have to get moving. We can't stay in one place for too long." The green haired Homunculus told her.

Serena was at a loss for words so she nodded sharply, telling him she understood.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The pair set out of the motel, the silverette had her arms covered by a thin long sleeved shirt. Envy however didn't change forms; he figured that they could escape the desolate town without any problems. Boy how wrong his judgment was on that end.

As they headed for the closest exit out of the town, they ran into a military blockade already there waiting for them. They couldn't turn back now since the instant they stepped into their view, they were immediately surrounded. All the military personnel there were pointing guns at them.

"What now?" Serena whispered sharply to Envy.

The Homunculus seemed unworried and plotting, as he calmly inspected his surroundings. Serena looked from Envy to the blockade and back again. Envy made his move after a brief moment and grabbed her hand. They took off at a run and guns started to fire. The silverette shrieked as she tried to keep up with Envy.

The bullets seemed to hit anything but them, she guessed they were aimed for Envy, but she was in the way. She was thankful for the bullets missing her. As they kept running towards another exit, the silver haired girl heard that they were being pursued.

_We're soo doomed. _She thought frightened.

As she and Envy closed in on the other exit, they were faced with yet another blockade. The Homunculus dodged the humans by going over several cars at full speed, dragging a very shaken Serena behind. However as they sped past the back of the blockade, they spotted a face they didn't want to see. Roy was leaning against a car watching them run by with wide eyes. Envy made sure to give the Colonel a malicious smirk.

Soon the two were out of sight and the green haired Homunculus managed to lose the military from their tracks again. At some point during their escape, the silverette ended up taking a piggy back ride from Envy. She was too exhausted to walk any further. Envy made his way towards some woods, now that they were far from Central, father than Envy had meant to go.

Serena ended up falling asleep against Envy's back. The shape-shifter found a safe spot under a tree and laid the sleeping girl down on some soft grass. After that he climbed onto the lowest branch of that tree.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Serena groggily woke up, it was late afternoon. The silverette yawned and looked around. She blinked when she saw she was in the woods.

"How'd I get here? I must have gotten lost while searching for Shadow. Everything must have been a dream." She said aloud to herself.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you weren't dreaming." Envy told her as he landed in front of her.

The emerald eyed teen jumped a little when she saw Envy land in front of her.

"So it really wasn't a dream. I do wonder whatever happened to Shadow." She said.

"You're looking at him." The green haired Homunculus told her.

"Wait…what?" Serena asked with mild confusion.

"I'm Shadow." Envy repeated nonchalantly.

The silverette was stunned into silence, which quickly turned into a glare.

"So that's how you know so much!" The emerald eyed teen exclaimed.

Envy didn't catch what happened afterwards until his head snapped to the side. Envy and Serena looked at each other incredulously; the silverette had her arm raised, as she has been the one to backhand Envy.

"I-I'm so sorry…I didn't-"The silver haired girl stammered.

The Homunculus advanced on her and she scurried away from him.

"C-Calm down Envy." Serena stammered as she was backed against a tree.

Quickly the silverette found her arms being pinned above her heads by her wrists, and a hand was at her throat constricting her airway. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out so she closed it again.

"It'd be such a shame to kill you." Envy whispered sharply into her ear.

Before Serena could say a thing she felt a pair of lips cover her own. The kiss was slow, sweet and a bit on the rough side, but intoxicating all the same. Her body gave into his kiss and she found herself kissing back. The Homunculus's hands fell away from her wrists and throat, and settled on her hips. In turn the silverette laced her arms behind Envy's neck, rising on her tiptoes. The shape-shifter broke the kiss, but didn't move an inch.

"You have three seconds to start running." Envy said in a husky tone.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Three…" The Homunculus began.

"Wait…Envy…!" The silverette exclaimed.

"Two…" The shape-shifter continued.

The silver haired teen decided that it was better to do as he said, and broke away from him and fled.

"One…" The green haired Homunculus finished, and took off after her.

Serena heard that she was being pursued, and pushed her body to go faster. The two sped through the woods, much like hunter and prey. The silverette wasn't aware that she'd run out of ground to run on, until she felt herself falling. The emerald eyed teen screamed bloody murder. Then someone caught her wrists before she completely fell out of reach. She looked up and saw Envy, leaning over the edge with one foot planted on the ground and the other in the air as he tried to balance.

"Gotcha." The Homunculus said as he tried to bring her back up.

There was an earthy crack and the part that Envy was standing on gave way under his weight. They both found themselves free falling, luckily the cliff wasn't that high.

"If I die you're coming down with me." Serena hissed.

"Sorry to say that I don't die easily." Envy told her.

The Homunculus took her into his arms as they free fell, Envy hit the ground feet first. The impact jarred all their bones, but they were unscathed.

The shape-shifter set her down and began to talk away as if nothing happened. The silverette stared unbelievingly at the small crater Envy had left behind for a moment, and then went to catch up with him.

"What now Envy?" She asked lowly, and kind of shyly.

"We find our way back to Central." The green haired Homunculus replied.

"What? Are you insane?" The silver haired girl shouted.

"Yes…but Lust and Gluttony are waiting back at Central." He told her.

Serena shook her head and continued to trudge along besides Envy; she was shaking due to shock.

As they tried to make their way back to Central, they saw the people that they absolutely didn't want to run into.

Edward and Alphonse had been passing through when both groups crossed each other. The meeting was followed by shocked silence from both parties, well besides Envy. He was so much as shocked as he was pissed.

**And there you have it folks! I really love love the scene when Serena backhands Envy, then they end up kissing, then the chase, then they fall over the cliff. It was flipping priceless for me. Anyways thanks for reading and keep up with the wonderful feedback. Love it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The latest chapter is here. I don't know what to say about this chapter, except that I found it to be strangely weird. I thank all of you wonderful readers for reading this. I would do fan art for this story, but I haven't been inspired to draw. If any of you can draw you're welcome to draw fan art for this story and show me.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Innocent Failure- **the fluff is gone for this chapter. But there is some sort of abuse.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Glad you love it, I do too XD

**Eclipsewings- **Wait no longer for here is the next chapter. There isn't much fluff in this chapter, just some abuse XD

**kmgd14- **Serena likes to slap Envy, because he's so….Envy XD She can only do that because he can't kill her…. here is the next chapter.

**Maru004- **Why thank you, I try my best.

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, possible language, plenty of Envy-ness, and some mild abuse.**

**Enjoy~**

"We finally found you!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Let her go Envy." Edward threatened.

"If you want her back, you have to kill me. She'll stay with me while am still around." Envy said with a sneer.

At the Homunculus's words, he and Ed were ready for a battle, when the Homunculus straightened up suddenly. He'd heard something that sounded like a gunshot; none of the others seemed to have heard it since they were all distracted. The shape-shifter suddenly moved so he was shielding Serena, who had no idea what was going on.

Envy had impeccable timing, because just then a bullet went straight through his body and embedded itself in the silverette's shoulder. If he hadn't moved it would have done the same thing to the girl and it would have killed her. Serena didn't acknowledge the pain straight away, she was too busy staring wide eyed at Envy. The Homunculus turned his head to the side and spat out blood, as the wound the bullet had made healed itself. He turned his head back to the silver haired girl, as he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Serena." The shape-shifter said in slight alarm.

His voice seemed to snap her out of whatever daze she'd been in, and the pain in her shoulder suddenly reared its ugly head.

Serena gave a small cry of pain and sunk to her knees, holding her injured shoulder.

"Serena!" Came a cry from Ed and Al.

Envy kneeled down in front of her and took a look at the wound, after pulling her now bloodied hand away. The white long sleeved shirt she'd been wearing was now bloody, both from her own blood and Envy's.

"That bullet needs to go." He said to her.

The silverette said nothing, but gave a soft whimper and put her hand to her shoulder again.

"She needs a hospital, hand her over Envy." The blond haired alchemist demanded.

"Piss off runt. I'll take care of her." The green haired Homunculus snapped.

Envy helped Serena to her feet and urged her to start walking.

"Envy!" Ed shouted.

"I said piss off!" The shape-shifter snapped, raising his voice slightly.

The pair then left the stunned Elric brothers behind and made their way to Central, stopping at a small town to take care of Serena's wound.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Envy found an abandoned building for them to stay in, and told the silverette to stay there until he came back. When the Homunculus came back he had some medical supplies with him, and set straight to work.

Serena found herself on the floor in a very awkward position, hence Envy was on top of her. The Homunculus was sitting on her stomach, using one knee to hold down her uninjured arm while he held down her inured arm with his hands.

Much to the silverette's embarrassment, Envy had taken of her bloody shirt and was now using it to gag her. The arrays were glowing but where harmless to the Homunculus, as if the power in them was yielding to Envy's stronger power. The shape-shifter dug his thumb and index finger into her wound to retrieve the bullet.

Serena squirmed, bucked, and screamed trying to throw the Homunculus off. Envy being way stronger than she was held her down, but the silverette put up quite a fight.

_Damn, this girl is stronger than she looks._ Envy thought as he removed the bullet from her shoulder.

The Homunculus put something on her wound and bandaged it tightly. He was no longer holding her down, but simply just sat on her stomach. Envy took the gag from her mouth and threw it aside. Serena looked up silently at him, with a pain filled gaze. The shape-shifter supported himself by placing his hands on the ground, on either side of her head.

"You know…" Envy began, but cut himself off as he began to laugh like a madman.

The silverette looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the laughing Homunculus.

_I really should see these things coming. I mean I'm around an insane Homunculus. _She thought a bit creeped out by this.

Serena snaked a hand behind Envy's head, and pushed his head down. Successfully cutting off his creepy laughter with a kiss. The shape-shifter broke the kiss and looked down at her with half lidded eyes.

"Humans are such fragile creatures, one wrong move and they're dead." Envy said to her.

"No…you're just too rough Envy." The silverette told him.

Envy just chuckled at her words as he looked down at her.

"Oh, please don't start laughing again." Serena said alarmed.

The green haired Homunculus smirked down at her and placed a kiss on her neck, before standing up.

"Come on, let's get moving." Envy said as he held a hand out to her.

The silverette took his hand and he helped her up. The two got moving but not before Serena got a new shirt, which Envy stole "kindly" for her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They traveled hidden by the shadows all the way to their destination in Central. The pair came up to an old abandoned building, as they secretly entered it Serena looked uncertainly at Envy. The Homunculus paid little attention to the human.

"Lust! Gluttony! I'm back!" The shape-shifter shouted.

As they moved deeper into the building, two figures detached themselves from the shadows.

"Envy why'd you bring a human here?" Lust asked.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony whined.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Serena thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"She's with me…and no Gluttony, eat her and I'll kill you." The green haired Homunculus replied to their questions.

"Envy…We need to talk." The woman said.

"Now?" The shape-shifter asked.

"Yes, now." Lust replied.

"Don't leave me here alone Envy." Serena said in alarm.

"You won't be alone, Gluttony will keep you company." The green haired Homunculus said.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, how?" The silverette said.

"It's not. Its just so you know. I'm not leaving you alone." Envy told her.

"Let's go Envy." The black haired Homunculus said impatiently.

"I'm coming! Damn it, I don't take orders from you." The shape-shifter spat as he went to follow his colleague.

Serena was left alone with Gluttony; she took a look at the short, fat, bald Homunculus and gave a nervous laugh.

"Hi there Gluttony." The silverette said, and hesitantly patted his head.

The Homunculus turned his gaze upon her and she shrunk back slightly.

"You Envy's friend?" Gluttony asked.

"I wouldn't say we're friends, just as close as we can get to being friends." The emerald eyes teen replied.

"Envy says I can't eat you." The bald Homunculus said.

"And you don't want to, I don't taste very good." The silver haired girl said nervously.

Gluttony stepped closer to her and took one of her arms. Serena was a bit freaked out when the arrays started to glow red.

_What the…I thought this only happened with Envy _the girl thought.

"Your arm feels like crimson stone." The Homunculus said as he let her arm go.

"Crimson stone? What are you talking about?" Serena asked confused.

"Gluttony that's enough." Came Envy's voice.

The silverette went over to Envy and looked at the Homunculus questioningly.

"What was Gluttony talking about Envy?" The emerald eyed teen asked.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." The shape-shifter said to her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena spent a few days with the Homunculi, before trouble started knocking at their door again. On the third day the military had found their hideout and drove them out of there. Around that time the silverette's injured shoulder started to act up. Leaving her to complain to Envy about the pain and everything. Apparently she had thought that she could complain about her pains to Envy, like he was her best friend. She was completely wrong in that department. Soon the Homunculus became annoyed with her endless complaining. Envy had to stop the escape to put her into a headlock and force her to shut up.

"Envyyy….you're chocking me!" Serena exclaimed.

"Then shut the hell up human!" the shape-shifter growled.

"Envy quit fighting with a human." Lust warned.

They were on their way again, but just as they thought they were free they came to a dead end. A wall that looked like it had been transmuted barred their way to freedom. This however didn't trouble the Homunculi. Lust and Gluttony found their own way over the wall. Envy and Serena were the only ones left on the other side.

"What now?" The silverette asked.

The shape-shifter gave an animalistic grin as he stalked towards her. Serena now frightened again started to back away.

"E-Envy?" The silverette stammered.

"Lust! Gluttony! Heads up!" The green haired Homunculus called as he grabbed the girl's uninjured arm.

"W-Wait…Envy!" The emerald eyed teen protested.

Envy said nothing, but swung her around a couple times before he threw her over the wall shouting "Catch!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD ENVY!" The girl shrieked as she went over the wall.

Before Serena could hit the ground someone caught her, she turned her head to see Gluttony. Suddenly someone else picked her up away from Gluttony, and she looked to see that it was Envy.

"Envy! Put me down! I'm not some toy for Homunculi." The silverette said.

"You're right; you aren't a toy for Homunculi. Envy said as he put her down. "You're mine."

"That's not what I meant Envy!" Serena protested.

The green haired Homunculus chuckled and ruffled her hair. Serena slapped his hand away and fixed her now messed up hair.

"Sometimes I wish I could go back home." The silverette murmured.

"Why would you? You have everything you need with me." Envy said carefully.

"Envy a home is more than just food, clothes and a roof. A home is warm, caring, loving and safe. It's something that I don't think a Homunculus like you could give." The emerald eyed teen said.

She didn't realize what she had said until she saw a flash of hurt cross Envy's face.

"Oh no…Envy I didn't-"The silverette began.

"Tch. If you wanna go back there then scram." The shape-shifter spat.

"Envy…I-I didn't mean that." Serena said softly.

"I said scram dammit!" Envy shouted as he turned his back to her, and began to walk away.

"Envy…please." The silverette pleaded.

The green haired Homunculus said nothing, but continued to walk away.

Serena felt really guilty about what she'd said to Envy. She ran to catch up to the Homunculus and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his bare midriff. Digging her heels against the ground to keep him from moving forward, it wasn't working very well, since he was stronger than her.

"Let go of me, damn human." Envy growled.

"No way!" Serena said firmly.

**And there you have it. See it doesn't have fluff. Isn't their relationship so complicated? Yes, yes it is. I know what you are all thinking. Anyway that's for reading. Keep up the wonderful feedback and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. This chapter was kinda fun to write. Thanks all you readers for reading. Not much to say here.**

**Special Thank To:**

**Innocent Failure- **It was very very little fluff mind you. Glad ya liked it though.

**kmgd14- **Thank you, thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Glad ya like it. Keep on reading ^-^

**Eclipsewings- **It is crazy indeed. Here's another enjoyable chapter.

**Cursed Bunny- **Thanks for all yer help. Here's another chapter to enjoy.

**BloodToBurn- **Glad you like it, keep on enjoying this story.

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, and just Envy being Envy.**

**Enjoy~**

"Damn it Serena!" Envy snarled.

"No!" Serena exclaimed.

"Gluttony, get her!" the green haired Homunculus said.

Soon Serena found Gluttony stalking towards her, a flash of fear passed through her body and she let out a strangled yelp. Jumping as the stocky Homunculus tried to make a grab at her. The silverette clung to the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Envy's back.

"Hn." He said as he supported her up.

Envy began to walk forward again, his colleagues following closely behind. The day was getting cloudy, and it looked like there was a possibility that a storm was going to roll in at any time.

"You made the right choice." The shape-shifter said to her.

Envy was seething inside; he couldn't stand the fact that a human was having such an effect on him.

"You're a sneaky bastard." The emerald eyed teen grumbled.

"You should cut out the home crap. Warm, caring, loving, safe my ass. This is the real world now, and you aren't a baby anymore. You don't need to be babied so don't expect me to baby you." Envy said to her, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You'd be an awful father, you know that Envy." Serena said.

"That's why I'm glad Homunculi can't reproduce." He said to her. "But if I could, you'd carry my babies." **(Note: this whole conversation I found extremely funny, I can't stop laughing as I write this.)**

The silverette's face turned a deep shade of scarlet at Envy's words.

_What's with him? He's acting more perverted than usual. _Serena thought suspiciously.

"Envy! That was completely inappropriate and uncalled for!" She protested, trying to get rid of the blush on her face.

"Ugh, you two make me sick." Lust spoke up.

Envy just started laughing again. Serena sighed, and decided that his madman laughter sounded even creepier when her ear was close to his mouth.

_Why oh why can't I see these kinds of things coming _she thought with a sinking feeling.

The silver haired girl forced her arms, which were wrapped around Envy's neck, back against his windpipe.

"You have too much fight in you." The shape-shifter growled.

As they walked onwards the sky became darker and more ominous than it had previously been. Eventually the silverette loosened her hold and was almost calm again. From time to time she nuzzled Envy's cheek out of pure boredom.

_Why's this happening? He's the enemy; I'm not supposed to feel like this! _

_Does it really matter what he is? He's not your enemy, he hasn't hurt you, and he hasn't killed you. _A voice said in the back of her mind.

_I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to handle this, I can't…. _the girl thought, conflicted.

Unnoticed several tears made their way down her cheek and dripped onto Envy's shoulder. The Homunculus turned his head to look at her with a frown.

"Are you crying?" Envy asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Serena told him.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the bare skin of the Homunculus's shoulder.

"Hey, stop that." The shape-shifter commanded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The Homunculi walked by the shadows that the darkening sky was causing. They were on their way to find a new hide out. Serena's stayed on Envy's back, she wasn't sure that she could walk since her vision was heavily blurred by unshed tears. The green haired Homunculus didn't seem to mind this.

The group of travelers heard a sudden snap behind them and a jet of flames flew past them. They all froze in mid step, but only Envy seemed to react quickly enough.

"Scatter!" the green haired Homunculus shouted.

He knew he couldn't fight they're attacker which he knew to be Roy by the flames, the only thing the Colonel was after was Serena and Envy wasn't going to give her up that easily. Lust and Gluttony went one way, while Envy went the opposite way. The shape-shifter shifted Serena from his back, and into his arms. The silverette wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a bit jostled since he was still running.

The silverette took a peek over his shoulder, and let out a small gasp when she saw a very familiar face.

"Envy, its Roy." The emerald eyed teen whispered.

"Oh good, then now is the perfect time for you to choose." Envy replied, dodging and jumping over objects.

"Choose what?" The silverette asked confused.

"Who you want to stay with." The green haired Homunculus said, as he dodged another jet of flame.

"Envy…I-I don't know." She said softly.

"Remember what I told you, you aren't a baby." Envy said to her.

"B-but it's so hard to choose." Serena said her voice cracking, as she held back tears.

"What's so hard Serena? Mustang isn't even related to you! You have no reason to stay with him!" The shape-shifter snapped.

"_Neither are you Envy" _is what she wanted to say, but she couldn't say it to his face. It would make him angry and she knew it.

The silverette buried her face in Envy's chest and cried silently.

"I can't see his face anymore Envy. It hurts to, everything hurts." She mumbled to Envy.

"You got it." The green haired Homunculus said.

Suddenly Envy faltered in his run, apparently he had tripped over something and now the pair found themselves locked in a downwards roll. They hadn't noticed that they were heading far from Central and nearing a forest, way away from the city. Envy tried to pull out from the roll, but that was nearly impossible until he slammed into a tree.

"God Envy! Why!" the silverette shouted at him.

Both of them straightened and looked at their surroundings. They were surrounded by trees, looking gloomy against the dark sky and the smell of rain was in the air. There was no sign of their pursuer, but Envy led them to a somewhat hidden place anyway. Serena sat down against the trunk of a tree and watched the Homunculus cautiously. She had suffered little pain, other than her shoulder was now aching badly again. The shape-shifter seemed to have suffered more damages, since he was popping joints into place with sickening cracking sounds.

The girl scrunched up her face each time Envy popped something into place, she'd deemed his actions gross and unsettling.

"Envy quit doing that…" Serena mumbled.

The shape-shifter finished what he was doing, paying no heed to her words. Then he sat down next to her.

"What else can go wrong in this miserable human world?" the Homunculus asked loudly.

After he had spoken the dark clouds overhead began to spew out water onto the waiting world below. The trees and plants seemed to be welcoming of the water. However the Homunculus and the human girl hiding in the greenery didn't seem so welcoming of it. Envy's eye twitched and he dropped his face into his hands. The rain felt like ice on Serena's skin, and it was only a matter of time before she started to shiver. The shape-shifter cursed into his hands, which only seemed to make the rain fall harder. All around them the rain had become a white veil, hiding the land in a white mist of pouring rain. Serena shivered like a leaf now completely soaked; she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm.

_I hate this; nothing good has ever come out of my existence. Yet being with Envy makes me feel like there is still hope for me. He's not as bad as everyone says he is. _She thought solemnly.

_Face it Serena, you like him. _A voice said in her mind.

_I do not! He's a psycho murderer and he's not even human! _She said to the voice.

_What does it matter? He's good company isn't he? _The voice retorted.

The silverette said nothing back to the voice, but growled lowly. It sounded more like a strangled noise due to her shivering. Envy seemed to pick up on her shivering and frowned.

"Humans are such fragile creatures." The green haired Homunculus said.

The shape-shifter scooted closer to her, and brought her into an embrace in an attempt to keep her warm. The emerald eyed teen noticed the gesture and smiled slightly. She was crying now, but her tears went unnoticed because they mingled with the rain. For a moment she wished that the rain could wash her away, and she could start anew.

"What are you thinking about?" Envy asked her after a while.

"It's nothing Envy." Serena replied.

Any chances of a conversation were now thrown out the window. Silence reigned over the two leaving each to their own thoughts. Envy was quite frustrated with himself.

_She's a human, I shouldn't be doing this. She should be dead by now, not in my arms. _He thought.

The rain seemed to slow down around them and eventually stop, leaving a crisp scent in the air and life teemed in the forest yet again.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Envy asked, drawing away from Serena.

The silverette looked over at him curiously and suspiciously.

"What kind of game?" She asked cautiously.

"A find out what things do game." The green haired Homunculus replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." The emerald eyed teen said.

Envy took something out from somewhere on his person and showed it to her.

"Is that- "the silverette began, but was cut off.

"A crimson stone. Don't mistake it for the Philosopher's Stone." Envy told her.

Serena looked hesitantly at Envy and the stone. The Homunculus took her hand and placed the red stone on her palm, and closed her hand over the stone. The arrays lit up a bright red as they reacted with the stone, and Envy inspected her closely. The silverette's eyes shut tightly and her breathing became ragged and uneven. The green haired Homunculus continued to watch her closely.

The girl's eyes suddenly snapped open and she dropped the stone, like it was hot coal.

"What is it?" The shape-shifter asked her.

Serena said nothing but climbed into Envy's lap, and buried her face in his chest again her breathing still ragged.

"What happened?" Envy demanded.

"It was so horrible Envy, it hurt so bad. Never do that again." The silverette told him.

_I think I might have figured something out. Poor human, what a horrible thing. _He thought.

_Wait what am I thinking, she's a human. A HUMAN. But still if it is what I think, her life might be ruined._

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I dunno how I feel about this chapter though. Anyway thanks for reading and hope to see your feedback. Love it, love it. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's yet another chapter, I find this one a bit funny, if I may say. Also I have some news; the cosplay I'm working on is 90% complete. I'm making it myself. Just missing a couple things. Anyway enough of my rambling! Thanks to all you readers!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Innocent Failure- **I know it was really funny. I can't tell you that, you'll have to keep reading.

**kmgd14- **Glad you love it! And yes they are very conflicted…god I just loved the reproduction conversation.

**Cursed Bunny- **just so you know, I give a lot of cliff hangers sometimes. I just love them.

**Eclipsewings- **gotta love them awkward conversations XD

**Fawndapple- **Your idea is cool, but no I don't want anyone to die over that XD

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Yes he does XD Here's another enjoyable chapter.

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, and plenty of Envyness**

**Enjoy~**

The pair stayed as they were for a long while. Night had fallen over the land, when Serena decided to break the endless silence.

"What do you know Envy?" Serena asked softly.

The girl moved so she was sitting on her heels in between Envy's legs, for he had shifted when she had.

"I don't know what you mean," the Homunculus said.

"I know you know something Envy! Tell me what you know!" the silverette demanded.

"I don't have to tell you anything," the green haired Homunculus said.

The girl rose so that she was face to face with the Homunculus, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Why are you holding back on me Envy?" Serena said shaking him as she spoke.

"I'm not holding back anything!" the shape-shifter snapped.

"Yes you are! Are you backing out on me? You said you were going to help me!" the silverette shouted at him.

"I'm not backing out of anything!" Envy growled and pinned her to the damp ground, avoiding her injured shoulder.

"Then why are you hiding things from me?" the silverette said much more softly.

"I'm not hiding anything. I only have a theory," the green haired Homunculus told her.

"Then why won't you tell me?" the girl asked.

"Because it's only a theory, I don't know if it's true," the shape-shifter said.

Serena looked away from Envy, her gaze landing on anything but him.

"Why don't you make sure? You said you'd help me. Then go do something," the silverette said.

"I'd have to go pay Central a visit then." Envy told her, sitting back on his heels as he let her go.

She sat up and looked curiously at the Homunculus, as she tried to brush off leaves and dirt from her damp clothing.

"You? Alone? What about me?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"You'll stay here of course," the shape-shifter told her.

"Whaat? You're kidding right?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Not at all. You have to wait here until I get back." Envy said as he stood up.

"You jerk! I can't stay alone in a forest!" the silverette said, raising her voice slightly.

"What are you sacred of?" the green haired Homunculus asked.

"Are you aware of how many insects there are crawling around here? Some may be poisonous!" she replied.

"So you're scared of bugs, but yet you're around a Homunculus," the shape-shifter said thoughtfully.

"Don't get the wrong idea; you're no field day yourself Envy. You're such a jerk," Serena exclaimed.

"I'm going to go now. You stay here and don't leave. If you do I'll hunt you down and punish you. There's plenty of food and water around here am sure," the green haired Homunculus explained.

"Why can't you take me with you?" the silverette asked.

"Because the military wants you back. If you aren't with me, it'll give me a chance to fight back and it'll throw them off for while I'm there." He told her.

"Oh, then could you bring me some things?" she asked.

Envy gave a long sigh and rubbed his temples before speaking.

"What could you possibly want?" he asked her.

"Are you going to get these things for me?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, sure," the Homunculus snapped.

"Okay, then bring me some clothes for one. A box of chocolate, dark chocolate only since it's the only kind I like. Also a brush and some black hair ties if you please," the silverette said.

"Is that all?"Envy asked.

"Uhm…yes." She replied.

"I'm leaving. Do not leave the forest," the shape-shifter stressed.

"Just go Envy," the emerald eyed teen said.

Without a single word, Envy vanished into the gloom of the moonlit night. Serena was left staring after his retreating form pensively; well until after the Homunculus had gone.

_A 15 year old girl left alone in the forest. I don't know how well I can fend off any attacker, since am well…a bit of a pacifist. Oh, I can almost hear the creatures of the night laughing at me, this very moment. _The silverette thought.

The girl made a bed out of leaves and anything soft that she could find under the moonlight. She then lay down in her makeshift bed and tried to fall asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Xx Envy's PoV xX

As I made my way out of the forest, I stopped and looked over my shoulder into the gloom. In the general direction of where I had left Serena. With a shake of my head and a frustrated growl, I turned away and continued on my way.

"She can look after herself for a few days." I said to myself.

Of this I wasn't too sure, she didn't seem like the stupid, helpless kind of human. However by no means did she seem like a fighter. Hopefully she would still be alive, by the time I returned from Central. Simply because she wasn't allowed to die, after the trouble I would be going through.

"Damn it! I have to stop promising her things." I growled lowly to myself.

I hadn't realized how far we'd gone from Central, until I walked back to the city; it took me the entire night of walking with no rest to reach the city. All thought of the human girl I'd left back in the forest, left my mind. I focused on finding the information that I needed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Xx Back in the forest xX

Serena hadn't been able to sleep through the night, with the thought that she was alone hanging over her head.

_What if he abandoned me and isn't coming back? What if no one ever finds me here and I die? I'll become animal food. _The silverette thought panicked.

Usually she wouldn't be worried about trivial things, but when it came to her being left alone in unfamiliar surroundings she started to panic. The girl looked up at the dawning sky through the branches of the trees. She'd given up all hope of getting any rest, anytime soon.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Through the few days that Envy was gone, Serena spent the time scouting for fruits and berries to eat and water to drink. The rest of the time she spent it rearranging dead leaves, rocks and flowers into what she thought was art. At times the time was spent screaming at bugs and smashing them with a fallen branch.

On the fourth day of Envy's absence the silverette's anxiety began to grow. Four days had passed and still there wasn't a single sign of the Homunculus.

_I guess he did abandon me after all _Serena thought dejectedly.

The girl was very tired from lack of sleep, and she was sitting on her makeshift bed eating some fruit she'd found earlier. She heard a rustle come from behind her, but she assumed that it was one of the animals walking around.

"I've come for your life." A devilish voice spoke in her ear, and hands came down upon her shoulders.

Serena shrieked and whirled around, the seed that was in her hand, flew out of it and hit whoever had scared her in the face. The silverette blinked when she saw that the culprit was none other than Envy.

"Envy!" the emerald eyed teen exclaimed, not knowing whether to be angry or relieved.

"Hello to you too," the green haired Homunculus said.

The Homunculus took the time to change her bandaging and check on her wound while she was distracted in her thoughts. He then sat down cross-legged on the ground near the girl. He had with him two bags, which he'd placed next to him on the ground. One of them he tossed to her, and the other he took out a folder out of.

Serena peered into the bag curiously; everything she'd asked for was there including a little something she hadn't asked for.

"You brought food for me?" the silverette asked him.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" the shape-shifter said as he opened the folder.

The girl said nothing further, but took out the container of food from the bag. She ate it without any complaints, except for the fact that it had olives in it which disgusted her a bit. She hated olives with a passion, they were just so disgusting.

"Envy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" the green haired Homunculus asked, not looking up from what he was reading.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked.

"Things take time Serena." Envy replied.

"Four days Envy? I could have died, I thought you had abandoned me!" the silverette said, throwing an olive at him.

The round projectile bounced off the bridge of Envy's nose. The shape-shifter raised his gaze from the contents of the folder to look at her.

"I went through a hell lot of trouble to find the information you wanted, it takes more than a day. Did you just throw food at me?" Envy said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't like olives," the emerald eyed teen mumbled.

"Doesn't mean that you have to throw it at me," the green haired Homunculus said.

"Doesn't it?" she asked sarcastically.

Envy shook his head and went back to reading. Serena finished eating and took out the brush from the bag and pulled it through her tangled hair.

"Envy?" the silverette asked after a while of silence, tying up her hair in a neat pony tail after she finished brushing it.

"What?" the Homunculus replied a bit roughly.

"Whats it like being a Homunculus?" she asked innocently.

This question made the shape-shifter look up from what he was reading, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"I'm sure you've read things on Homunculi. Why do you wanna hear what you already know?" the green haired Homunculus asked.

"Because, it's one thing to read it somewhere, but it's another thing to hear it from an actual Homunculus," the emerald eyed teen explained.

"How's it different?" Envy asked.

"It just is. Now are you going to tell me or not?" Serena asked.

Envy closed the folder and placed it back in the bag. He rested one elbow on his knee and placed his chin in his hand, looking at her with a mildly amused expression.

"What do you want to know?" the green haired Homunculus asked.

"I just want to know what its like," the silverette told him.

"It's everything a human would want. Power, strength, immortality," the shape-shifter said in an amused tone.

"Immortality? Wait I have another question," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Go ahead." Envy said with a little smirk.

"If you're immortal, how old would that make you?" Serena asked, genuinely curious of the answer.

A huge grin broke out upon Envy's face, it made the girl uneasy and she now feared his answer.

**Come on people you all had to see this coming at one point or another! It makes me giggle now that it has come to this question. I wonder what will happen. XD Thanks for reading and keep up that wonderful feedback. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have several things to say in this little note, first I'd like to thank all you readers.**

**2) About Envy's age am following the 2003 series, and am not completely sure, so don't sue me.**

**3) I've noticed that Serena and Envy like to argue a lot and I think it's funny.**

**That's it for now.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**kmgd14- **I know it was I was laughing. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

**Cursed Bunny- **Here's the next chapter; my plot bunny came back!

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Indeed we do, but he's too smexy not to XD Here's another chapter.

**Eclipsewings- **Yes he would XD it made me giggle. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

**Innocent Failure- **Thank yous, and here's another chapter.

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, possible language and plenty of Envyness.**

**Enjoy~**

"You really want to know?" Envy asked her.

_How old can he really be? I mean he looks like an 18 year old. It can't be that bad. _Serena thought nervously as she picked up a small rock.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious now," the silverette said.

Envy shifted slightly, he now had a passive expression on his face. Although there was a hint of amusement on his features.

"Well if you really want to know. I'd say somewhere around 400 years old," the green haired Homunculus replied.

The girl dropped the rock that was in her hand, and looked over at Envy with widening eyes.

"Come again?" she asked, thinking that she'd misheard him.

"I think you heard me just fine Serena." Envy said to her.

"But…you can't be. It's not possible," the emerald eyed teen exclaimed.

The more she thought about what he'd said, the more dejected she became. Serena suddenly fell over and began to twitch on the ground, letting out strangled noises. **(Note: I dunno about you, but that's what I would do if I heard that.)**

The shape-shifter was laughing as he watched the girl twitching on the ground. After several minutes of this, the silverette sat up and brushed the dead leaves from her clothes and hair.

"Envy, please tell me you're messing with me. Like you usually do," the emerald eyed teen said.

"As much as I'm tempted to say yes. This time, I'm not messing with you," the green haired Homunculus told her.

Serena stared at Envy for the longest time, before she just up and fainted. Falling back over onto the leaf covered ground, with a dull thump. The Homunculus chuckled and leaned back against a tree, taking the folder out again to start reading.

_Well, that's what she gets for being curious. _The shape-shifter thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena came to a couple hours later and blinked, being slightly disoriented.

"What happened?" the silverette asked aloud to herself.

"You fainted." Envy spoke, however his voice sounded off to her.

The girl sat up and ran a hand through her bangs.

"So you weren't kidding about your age, were you?" she asked him.

"No." the shaper-shifter said in an off tone.

Serena frowned at Envy, but not because of what he said but because of the tone he said it in. The silverette crawled over to the Homunculus and looked curiously at him.

"Envy, what's wrong?" she asked him.

Momentarily forgetting about the age issue, she became slightly concerned. Envy might be a bastard but she'd never heard him use the strange tone he was using.

**(Note: I warn you, from this point until a change of scene, Envy will not make any sense, so don't kill me, it's supposed to be that way.)**

"Some humans are so stupid it pisses me off." Envy spat, shaking the folder roughly.

Something fell out of it and fluttered down into his lap, he picked it up and the silverette saw a shadow cross his face.

"What is this? Is the big bad Envy going soft?" Serena said in an attempt to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"I'm not going soft! Damn it Serena." The green haired Homunculus shouted.

"Whats gotten into you Envy?" the silverette asked.

The Homunculus didn't say anything, and she didn't pursue the matter until Envy calmed down enough to be somewhat civil.

"Ultimate weapon indeed," the shape-shifter scoffed lowly.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked.

He held up the folder and waved it around, before placing it besides him.

"I stole this from Mustang while he wasn't looking. Looks like he knows more than he lets on," the Homunculus said.

"What's in there?" the silverette asked him.

"These are reports and journal entries from a crazy alchemist names Abel Woods. Recovered from his home I assume." Envy said to her.

Serena's eyes brightened and she looked at Envy with hope.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"The story is this folder is about a man who died and a girl that lost much more, for nothing," the green haired Homunculus said nonchalantly.

"Envy, you aren't making any sense," the emerald eyed teen said with a frown.

"Your father used you in a transmutation that failed," the shape-shifter said rather bluntly.

"W-What do you mean Envy? My dad wouldn't have done something so horrid." Serena said her voice faltering a bit.

"Your father was crazy and power hungry." Envy said still in a nonchalant manner.

"What would you know Envy!" the silverette said getting slightly angry.

"I have been alive longer than you! I think I know more than you do," the green haired Homunculus snapped.

"Why would you feed me these lies?" the girl asked.

"I have the proof in my hands! Why would I lie after going through all the trouble of getting it? What is so hard to understand? Your father used you for a greedy purpose and he failed." Envy said in a less rough tone.

Serena placed her face in her hands, trying to make sense out of everything.

"We have to go back to Central," the silverette said, not raising her head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I was just there!" the shape-shifter cursed.

"You said it yourself Envy. I have nothing, I've lost everything, and I've been betrayed," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the green haired Homunculus said, giving a low whistle of surprise.

"It's not a change of heart. Now that I think about it, I don't know how long Roy had that folder in his possession, and said nothing to me." Serena spoke, going to lie down on her bed of leaves.

"Didn't I tell you? You're better off with me, than with Mustang and the cursed military." Envy said in a mischievous tone. **(Note: Oh my, I think he's attempting to brainwash her :0)**

"You still haven't told me the full story in that folder, Envy," she mumbled.

"Be patient human," the Homunculus growled.

"Don't start with me, old man," the silverette mumbled.

"What did you say?" the shape-shifter spat.

_Oh look, I think I made him angry again…. _She thought nonchalantly.

"Does it bother you, old man?" Serena asked, closing her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

A rustle of leaves sounded not too long after, and she felt a presence close to her.

"I swear you'll end up dead one day."Envy hissed dangerously in her ear.

"We'll go to Central tomorrow. I need sleep now," the silverette said calmly with a yawn.

Envy scoffed and moved away from her, presumably to sit back against the tree. The emerald eyed teen didn't go to sleep right away, but kept her eyes closed. Her mind was in turmoil from every single thing Envy had said to her.

Was it possible that what the Homunculus had said was true? That her father had used her, even though he loved her? What reason could he have had to risk everything, for nothing?

There questions plagued her mind until she was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the night, and Envy's steady yet soft breathing coming from somewhere nearby.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Morning arrived and Serena was rudely drawn out of her sleep, by a kick on her shin.

"Five more minutes please," the silverette groaned.

"Going back to Central was your idea. Now get up!" Envy's voice cut through her drowsiness.

There was another kick to her shin and she sat up abruptly, and flung a rock at Envy, which he easily dodged.

"Stop trying to kill my shin with your feet, please." Serena said groggily.

Envy rolled his eyes and lifted her off the ground, setting her on her feet. The silverette yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She took the clothes out of the bag and changed clothes behind a tree.

"Ready to go?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Not really," the shape-shifter said, but started to make his way out of the forest with the folder in his hands.

Serena ran after him after she'd grabbed the brush and hair ties, the chocolate she had eaten earlier. Together they made their way back to Central.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The walk to Central was a silent one. Serena was too lost in her thoughts, and Envy just had nothing to say that wasn't an insult. It took them most of the day at their leisurely pace to reach Central. Envy made them stop at the nearest hotel to check in for the rest of the time.

"Stay here, I'm going to go see something." Envy told her.

"Sure." Serena said dejectedly, as she sat down on one of the beds.

She was mildly happy that' she wouldn't have to share a bed again.

"I'm leaving," the green haired Homunculus said, walking out the door and slamming it shut.

The silverette was left to herself and she took the chance to freshen up a bit in the bathroom. The hotel was much nicer than the motel that they had once stayed in.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A long while passed before Envy showed his face again. Serena had been sitting on the bed brushing her hair and thinking, when the door banged open and slammed shut. The silverette looked up and saw the Homunculus, he seemed pretty angry, and she swore that she saw steam rising from him. The emerald eyed teen then said something that said something that set him off, even though she didn't know it would.

"Can I wash your hair?" Serena said with genuine innocence.

Complete chaos ensued after the innocent words left her mouth. With a startled squeak she found herself dodging Envy's well aimed punches and kicks. The silverette deduced that something had seriously upset the Homunculus, since he'd never tried to hurt her in this way. The girl kept trying to dodge, knowing that if the furious Envy landed a hit on her, it would definitely hurt like hell.

This rampage lasted for about ten minutes, before the shape-shifter calmed down enough to be somewhat civil again. They were both breathing heavily, and she could tell he was still seething inside.

"Can I still wash your hair?" the emerald eyed teen asked innocently.

**There you have it. I found this chapter amusing to write, however it might now be as good as usual since my plot bunny escaped me for a while. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading it and keep on with that wonderful feedback, you're all wonderful readers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter, this one kinda makes me sad. I don't know about you guys thought. Bear with me though, all you want to know will not be revealed in this chapter, but in the next. I'm sorry but that's just the way am choosing to do it. Thanks to all you wonderful readers.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Thank you, thank you. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

**kmgd14- **Here's another wonderful chapter to read XD

**Innocent Failure- **you'll find out in what she is in the next chapter. Envy will tell us the story, because he knows, and I know but I will let Envy tell us all.

**Eclipsewings- **Serena doesn't seem to have a problem with it XD

**Cursed Bunny- **Here's another enjoyable chapter for ya.

**StoneArmAlchemist- **Why you're welcome, and thank you. Hope you enjoy reading the rest of it XD

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language and plenty Envyness**

**Enjoy~**

After she had asked this Envy denied her sternly, but apparently Serena didn't want to take no for an answer. More chaos ensued afterwards, consisting of the silverette trying to shove the Homunculus to the bathroom. The got as far as the bathroom doorway, before the shape-shifter stuck his hands out and braced against the doorway.

"Come on Envy! I really want to wash your hair!" Serena begged.

"Damn it Serena! Quit shoving." Envy growled.

"Not until you let me wash your hair," the silverette said, trying to shove the Homunculus into the bathroom.

Serena and Envy spent a good twenty minutes arguing back and forth, while the girl tried to get him into the bathroom. After a long while the silverette managed to get the Homunculus into the bathroom, and she'd wrestled him into the shower.

"Serena I swear if you try anything, you'll die," the shape-shifter growled.

The girl paid no heed to his warnings and reached over his head to turn on the water, she didn't seem to care that they were fully clothed she just wanted to wash his hair. She'd managed to corner Envy under the spray, as she had earlier gotten him to sit down on the shower floor since otherwise she wouldn't be able to do anything. When she grabbed the bottle of shampoo, the Homunculus began to snarl, and another fight broke out between them.

With a little persistence and all the strength she could muster, she managed to get the Homunculus's hair mostly washed. Right now a very sudsy green haired Homunculus was glaring at the silverette.

"Come here Serena. I have something to give you."Envy said mischievously, as he held his arms out.

"No way, you're all soapy," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Come here Serena," the green haired Homunculus repeated, stalking towards her.

"No, stay away Envy."Serena said.

The shape-shifter didn't heed her words but cornered her and gave her a hug; well it wasn't really a hug. Envy was just attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"Envy, I cant breathe," the silverette croaked out.

After that more chaos ensued, which resulted in the shower getting broken and water sprayed everywhere. On the bright side, at least the two of them were now squeaky clean. Back in the hotel room, the damage was extensive save the beds everything else was mostly broken.

Serena was wrapped up in several towels like a hotdog, and she was lying on her stomach on one of the beds. Envy was sitting cross-legged on a towel besides her, as his hair was still dripping. The Homunculus was using her back as a desk, since he had acquired a map of Amestris.

Everything was silent save their breathing, and the green haired Homunculus poked the silverette's side.

"Hey, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep like that," the shape-shifter said.

No response came from the girl and the Homunculus rolled his eyes, going back to what he was doing. Not paying any heed to the wet and dozing human.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning when Serena woke up, she wasn't feeling so great. With a small sneeze she rose from her wrap of towels, and looked around the damaged room. Envy was leaning back against the headboard of the bed she was on, with his arms folded behind his bed. The silverette sat up with a sniffle and looked at the Homunculus. The shape-shifter cracked open an eye and looked at her.

"Feeling miserable?" he asked.

"I'm okay," the emerald eyed teen replied.

Serena stood up from the bed and sniffled again, hobbling about the room when a knock sounded at the door. Being already on her feet she went over to the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" the silverette asked.

Outside the door stood an elder looking man with graying hair. He looked as if he was worried about something.

"I'm the manager of this hotel; I came to check on you. I kept getting complains of noises coming from this room," the man said.

"Everything's okay sir," the emerald eyed teen said, with a cough.

The door of the room opened wider and Envy appeared besides her. The manager then got a glimpse of the heavily damaged room, and water running out from under the bathroom door. Serena swore she saw the man turn red then purple in a matter of seconds.

"The room! What happened to it?" the hotel manager sputtered.

"I think we should get out of here," the silverette whispered hoarsely to the Homunculus.

After that was said the two nearly tripped over each other as they made a run from the hotel, with the manager yelling his lungs out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN BRATS!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Following that episode Serena led them towards Central HQ, for the apology that she deserved. However she was feeling increasingly worse and weaker, she coughed and sneezed more often.

"Quit wiping your snot on your arm," the shape-shifter snapped at some point.

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have a handkerchief. Besides it's not like the alchemy arrays are gonna rub off," the silverette said crossly.

"Still, its disgusting. You're making me want to puke," the green haired Homunculus said.

"I always wanted to know if your Ouroboros tattoo rubs off," the emerald eyed teen pondered randomly.

"Don't touch me you bacteria infested human." Envy warned. **(Note: for some reason this quote made me burst out laughing.)**

Along the way they had to stop to get Serena a handkerchief. Once in front of the gates to Central HQ, they stood in front of them after Envy had killed a few guards there.

"So, who wants to go in first?" the silverette asked.

"It's your idea, so you go first." Envy said.

"But you're stronger than me, so you should go first," the emerald eyed teen responded.

"How about we both go at the same time?" the green haired Homunculus suggested, as he forced the gates open.

As they stood in the middle of the courtyard, Envy turned to the sniffling girl.  
>"What are you planning Serena?" he asked.<p>

"To wait for Roy to come out and play."Serena replied.

In a matter of minutes they were completely surrounded by military personnel with guns. Mustang was among them, as well as Ed and Al.

"I disown you," the shape-shifter said bluntly.

"You never owned me," the silverette retorted, shivering besides the Homunculus even though it was fairly warm out.

"Not anymore, I just disowned you," the Homunculus replied.

"Stop talking like you're my father, Envy." Serena said.

At that moment confusion was running through the people surrounding them, and the military personnel were unsure of how to react to their bickering.

"I may not be your father, but am old enough to be your great great great…"Envy said, but was cut off.

"Envy, please stop reminding me of how old you are. It makes me feel like I'm gonna hurl," the silverette warned.

She made a move to give him a smack, but the world started spinning around her and she faltered. Her vision became hazy and she felt herself falling. Several voices called her name, among them Envy's, but they all sounded so far away. The familiar darkness that she'd seen so many times welcomed her, and then she knew no more.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Slowly the darkness released its hold on her, and she was brought back to the world of the living feeling as if she'd been run over by a train. As she opened her eyes, her vision was still hazy. She could hear a rhythmic beeping coming from somewhere nearby. As her vision focused she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Serena soon realized that she was in a place she hated, the hospital.

The silverette turned her head to the left and spotted Envy asleep next to her bed. He was in a chair with his arms folded on the bed next to her arm, and his head was nestled in his arms. Serena then turned her head to the right, and became shocked. There sat Ed on a chair snoring away with his head resting back against the chair's backrest. In a corner she spotted Al, but wasn't sure if he was paying attention to her.

Turning back to Envy she poked his cheek, and he groaned softly but didn't move otherwise. Serena wondered how Ed and Envy were in the same room at the same time. The silverette could tell that they had fought at some point, because they both had bruises although Envy's were fading.

Serena looked at her left hand and paled, an IV needle was embedded there. Reaching over with her right arm made to pull out the needle, but a hand stopped her. She didn't need to know who the owner of the hand clad in a black fingerless glove was, for she already knew. She lifted her gaze and met Envy's; the Homunculus had straightened up now.

The silverette tried to get Envy's hand away from her so that she could pull out the needle, but the shape-shifter didn't budge.

"Envy, what happened?" the emerald eyed teen asked, giving up in getting the needle out.

"You collapsed, because you don't listen. You're sick and its affecting you worse than it should," the green haired Homunculus told her.

"What do mean Envy?" she asked puzzled.

Envy gave out a small sigh and leaned an elbow on the bed, keeping his other hand on the needle in case she tried to pull it out again. He placed his chin in his hand and looked at her.

"Since no one seems willing to tell you. I guess the duty falls onto me," the Homunculus replied.

"What are you talking about?"Serena asked with a frown.

"The secret of the folder I was reading. Its time you heard it." Envy told her.

"The secret of the folder?" the silverette repeated.

"Its time your past is revealed to you, without any sugar coating," the green haired Homunculus said with a slight tone of finality.

**There ya go people, here's the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to put off the big revealing until the next chapter. I still need to think on the details. Thank you for reading and keep up the feedback. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter took me a while to complete, because I was busy and I had to get some ideas straightened out. But here it is for you guys to read. Thanks to all of you readers. This chapter makes me kinda sad.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Here is another wonderful chapter.

**Cursed Bunny- **Here's the next chapter for ya.

**kmgd14- **The awesomeness has arrived XD

**Anonymous Reviewer- **Well you get to find out about her past here in this chapter.

**Innocent Failure- **Do not despair, you get to find out here.

**Bumblebeecamaro38- ** You'll find out XD

**StoneArmAlchemist-**Thank you, thank you. I think I made everyone want to wash his hair XDD

**Stray Orchid-**Course I plan on finishing it, can't leave you all hanging XD

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, possible language and plenty of Envyness**

**Enjoy~**

"It's about time." Serena grumbled.

"How should I start?"Envy said.

"How about you speak as if you weren't talking to a dumb person?" the silverette suggested.

"Very well human," the Homunculus said.

"Your father wasn't who you thought he was…" the shape-shifter began in an ominous tone, just to be cut off by a smack.

"Speak in a normal tone, I don't want to have nightmares for the rest of my life," the emerald eyed teen warned.

"Moving on…Anyway your father was a member of a hidden cult, which was working on trying to overthrow the military." Envy began again.

"A cult?" Serena interrupted.

"Save all your questions until the end, or I will drive the IV needle through your throat," the green haired Homunculus growled lowly.

This threat made the silverette stay quiet, and she motioned for him to go on.

"Anyway, your father created a fighting chimera, using your mom. However this failed and the chimera was taken," the Homunculus continued on.

Serena was about to open her mouth to say something, but Envy silenced her with a look. The room was silent for a moment save the beeping of the monitor. The silverette realized that the snoring had stopped, she looked towards Ed but his eyes were closed. She turned back to Envy and nodded understanding what he said, the Homunculus went on with his tale.

"He became frustrated with his failure and started to search for a new test subject. His eye turned upon his daughter, thinking that she might be some use for his 'cause'. He performed a transmutation, which I think is better suited for a Homunculus. To create the ultimate weapon of destruction," the shape-shifter explained, but he was interrupted once again.

"Ultimate weapon?" Serena asked.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" the Homunculus said dangerously.

"To save all questions until the end," the silverette replied innocently.

"Good human, now shut it and let me finish." Envy snapped.

The girl shifted on the hospital bed and nodded. Forgetting where she was as she listened intently to Envy's tale. As of that moment she had no thought on the new information. She guessed that it could wait until the tale was over.

"his plan however failed, because the human specimen was too weak for the power he was giving her. The transmutation went awry when he tried to add the Philosopher's Stone. It failed and ended up killing him, in the process your memories got erased. That's not all though, the power running through the alchemical arrays on your arms is hungry for more power to complete its purpose. Thus its leeching your energy , not enough to make a difference when you're healthy. When you're weak however it can come to a point where it will kill you. Another thing, you must stay away from the Philosopher's Stone, it what will complete the process an you will die, taking thousands of people down with you," the green haired Homunculus finished.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, quite shocked.

"As of right now, you're an incomplete weapon, once the Philosopher's Stone comes into contact with you. Mass chaos will happen, you were meant to be the ultimate weapon that would destroy the military after all." Envy told her.

To the Homunculi this information would be useful in the future, but as of right now they needed a Philosopher's Stone, not waste one.

Serena was horrified by all of this, she felt utterly betrayed by everyone, both her parents and whoever was working with her father.

"I can't believe this." The silverette whispered.

The girl looked around the room, with a deep sense of despair and found Ed and Al looking at her. The blond seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"Say Envy, how are you able to stand being in the same room as Ed?" the emerald eyed teen asked, as she tried to wrap the new information about her mind.

"I can't, but it was the only way to tell you what you wanted to know," the green haired Homunculus replied.

Envy removed his hand from where he had it, and let her do what she wished. His duty to her was over now, but still he wanted to keep her as an ally. As soon as he let her go, the silverette tore the IV needle from her skin, along with all the wires and stumbled out of the room as quickly as her body would let her.

No one had dared to stop her, not even the Elric brothers did anything.

Eventually Envy got up and went to find her, the girl hadn't gone far and he found her in a little waiting area sitting on a chair with her knees drawn up to her chest. The Homunculus went to on the armrest and pondered for a moment before speaking.

"I'm going to have to leave. Now that I told you what you wanted to know." He told her.

Serena's head whipped quickly towards him, making her dizzy and she gave him a look of surprise.

"What? But why?" she exclaimed.

"I have other business to attend to," the Homunculus told her.

"But..!" the emerald eyed teen protested.

"I'll come to visit, you still owe me one." Envy said.

Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing, what timing he had to leave her in these dark times.

"See you around," the green haired Homunculus said with a wave, before disappearing from her life.

The silverette couldn't do anything, but to watch his retreating form, until she could no longer see him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Xx Time Skip xX

Half a year passed by since Envy had left her. Serena's birthday rolled by, but she was too depressed to be happy while it was celebrated. During that time Mustang had taken her back under his care, and eventually adopted her. The silverette decided it was to make him look good, because who would adopt a 16 year old. He had also given her an apology, and the military set aside the whole incident with Envy.

Serena however was far from happy; she still felt betrayed and trusted no one's intentions anymore. Something that made her mad was that Roy had placed guards to look after her 24/7 and had quarantined her in Central. She could no longer leave and the Elric brothers couldn't take her on trips. The brothers pitied her and every time they came to Central they were super nice to her and brought presents and stories for her. Serena hated the attention she was getting, honestly she rather put up with Envy's attitude a hundred times over.

Tonight was one of those nights in which she snuck out of the house and escaped to the park. Mustang was currently not in Central and her guards were paying much attention to her. It was around midnight so they were probably sleeping. The silverette chose a bench under a lamp and sat down. She looked around the desolate park and gave a solemn sigh.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" she mumbled to herself.

Serena would much rather be adventuring about with Envy, at least she had more fun the than she was having now.

"I sense despair." An awfully familiar voice spoke.

The silverette's head whipped towards the voice, she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Envy! You came back!" the emerald eyed teen exclaimed.

Sure enough the green haired Homunculus stepped out of the shadows and sat on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked, giving a nervous look around.

"Here on business, also plotting the deaths of certain people," the shape-shifter told her

"That's so like you Envy. How long are you staying here for?" the silverette asked.

"I dunno," the Homunculus replied.

"You missed my birthday," the girl said suddenly, in a miffed tone.

"I did?" Envy asked in mock confusion.

"Uh-huh." Serena said rolling her eyes at him.

"My bad then," the green haired Homunculus said sarcastically.

"Envy, things have changed around here since you left. It's no longer safe for you to be around me, unless it's in secret."

"Eh?" the shape-shifter asked.

"Roy is no longer allowing me to go out of Central, and he's posted guards on me as well due to my current 'predicament'," the girl explained to him, choosing to leave out the fact that for some odd reason Mustang had adopted her.

"I see. So where are these guard of your?" Envy asked her.

"Back in the house. I sneaked out to be here in peace for once." Serena replied.

Things remained silent for a while, the silverette was in an inner turmoil and dying to inside from stress.

"Hold out your hand," The Homunculus ordered, breaking the peaceful night's silence.

"Huh?" the emerald eyed teen asked, gingerly holding out an open hand.

It wasn't until Envy drew out his hand that she realized that it was closed over something. The green haired Homunculus deposited something in her open palm and drew back, watching her nonchalantly.

Serena looked down at her hand and found three feathers with beads on it, the kind that you could place in your hair. They were of different colors, one was black, the other white and the last one was an emerald green.

The silverette put them in a cluster and wove them onto a strand of her loose hair. She turned to Envy and gave him a bright smile. The Homunculus visibly shrank back at seeing the smile. The girl blinked questioningly at him, and then ignored his antics.

"Thank you." She said.

Envy was at a loss so he didn't say anything, and a rather heavy silence fell over the pair. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence however. Serena occasionally bit her lower lip and looked around, seeming nervous or worried.

Abruptly she got close to Envy and brought her hands down upon his shoulders.

"Envy, I beg of you please get me the hell away from here! I can't stand this anymore! I'll do anything, I owe you a favor, please just get me out of here!" she begged shaking him as she spoke.

The Homunculus nearly fell off the bench in surprise, he hadn't expected her sudden outburst at all. He let out a low whistle of surprise and tried to pry her death grip from his shoulders.

**There you have it folks. Also please don't say anything bad about the feather thing, because I thought it was cute. I hope you do too. Thanks for reading, I love you guys. Love the feedback too, keep it coming.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another chapter; sorry for the delay people it's my longest chapter. In this chapter I have quite the surprise for you, hope you enjoy it and not try to kill me. Thanks to you all my wonderful readers.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Innocent Failure- **Well kinda, she doesn't hate all humans she just doesn't trust anyone anymore, with a few exceptions of course.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Aww thank you XD here's another chapter, slightly delayed but nonetheless here. Enjoy and don't kill me.

**Bumblebeecamaro38- **Shocking Envy is funny, but yeah one can only get away with it if you can run fast enough XD.

**kmgd14- **I don't think you'll find what you want in this chapter, but like I said there's a surprise in here, hopefully no one kills me for it XDD

**Anonymous Reviewer- **Here's another chapter for ya.

**Cursed Bunny- **Enjoy! XD

**mii is miao mii- **Keep on readin.

**Stray Orchid- **Here's another enjoyable chapter, and please don't die on me T^T it'll make me sad.

**Warnings: possible OOCness (specially with the character I added here, I never took interest in him so idk how to portray him), possible language, plenty of Envyness**

**Enjoy~**

Envy tried to think of some excuse to give the girl, but the look of pure despair she had on her face made nothing come to mind.

"Do you know if the Elric brothers are in Central?" the Homunculus asked, as he nonchalantly ruffled her hair.

"I don't think so, or they would have visited me." Serena replied, with a slight suspicion as to what he was plotting.

"I see. I just thought of something you can help me with," the shape-shifter said.

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"We should head back to your house and talk there," the green haired Homunculus replied.

"Aww, why? I don't want to go back there," the silverette complained.

"Would you rather have those guard of your find you gone and come searching for you?" Envy asked her.

"No," the emerald eyed teen replied with a sigh.

The Homunculus proceeded to transform, this time he chose to transform into a grey furred ferret.

"Nice." Serena mumbled as she picked him up, and started to walk away from the park.

Leaving the peaceful and tranquil place behind. Once the silverette got to her and Roy's house, she snuck back in through the window and sat on her bed. Having been too lazy to change when she'd snuck out, the girl was already in her pajamas.

Serena set Envy down on her bed, and she sat solemnly on the edge of the big bed. The green haired Homunculus transformed back into his human form and gave her an odd look.

Suddenly a knock sounded upon her door, and the knob of the looked door jiggled.

"Serena, are you in there? Is everything okay?" came the voice of one of her guards.

The silverette moved away from the bed and grabbed several pairs of shoes, including the ones she'd been wearing. Then she proceeded to furiously throw them at her door shouting.

"Go away!"

After her shoe throwing fit no more knocks came and the girl sat back down on her bed. She was shaking and her hands were clenched into fists on her lap. Envy was silently watching her as he leaned back against the headboard of her bed. Serena was growing evermore desperate to get out of the situation she was in, it was hurting her inside. And the fact that people were constantly giving her attention was making her feel like a freak. This hurt her even more; she just wanted to be treated as a normal human. There was no one she really trusted anymore, with the exception of three people of course. Two of them being Ed and Al, as they still treated her like she was completely normal. The third was oddly enough Envy, she wasn't sure why but he as abusive as he was he still treated her no different than before, like she was just a regular human.

The silverette crawled over the bed and sat down with her back resting against Envy's legs.

"So what was it that you needed my help with?" the emerald eyed teen asked him.

"I want to see if you can talk to this man by the name of Hohenheim," the shape-shifter said, although his tone had changed to a venomous one.

"Hohenheim? Who is he?" she asked, wincing as Envy dug his toes into the lower part of her spine.

**(Note: sometimes I fear to know what Envy is thinking x.x I really do. Does anyone feel the same way?)**

"He's known to be Ed and Al's father," the Homunculus replied, still digging his toes into her back.

"Ouch! Would you quit that?" Serena protested loudly.

Envy just moved his legs without warning, without her support the girl fell backwards onto the Homunculus with an 'oof'. The silverette tilted her head back to look at Envy as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Do you have anything to read around here?" the shape-shifter asked her.

"I do, in the lower drawer of my bedside table. I don't think any of those books would interest a Homunculus such as you though," the emerald eyed teen replied.

"I'll take my chances," he said and pushed her off for a minute.

The Homunculus twisted his body as he held her up with one foot, and leaned over the side of the bed to open a drawer. Picking out a random book from the pile in the drawer. When moved his foot, she landed back into her previous position.

"Say Envy, why do you want me to talk to this Hohenheim person?" the silverette asked, as she made herself comfy against Envy.

"Helps with plotting, and you might find out some interesting information. Oh I can't wait to see his face when he finds out who you are," the green haired Homunculus replied, opening the book, he'd been holding back some crucial information from her.

"What are you talking about Envy? And is this one of of the people you told me you're plotting to kill?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"I'm sure you'll find that out. And yes, he is," the shape-shifter replied as he started reading the book.

"Just what is the deal with you and this Hohenheim guy? Did he do something mean to you?" she asked both curiously and innocently.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Envy replied harshly, bonking her in the head with the book.

"Ow! Why are you so mean to me?" Serena complained.

Envy on the other hand ignored her and continued to read, what was ironically enough one of the many romance novels that the girl had in her possession. The silence only lasted for so long, before the silverette chose to break it.

"Envy?" the girl asked, tone solemn.

"What?" the green haired Homunculus replied, moving the book aside to look at her.

"Can you help me with something really quickly?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"What do you want?" the shape-shifter asked, as he put the book down.

"Bandage my arms, cover up these marks," the silverette said, as she sat up looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Envy asked.

"You heard me, I'm tired of looking at these marks," she repeated, getting up from the bed and going through her drawers.

Serena pulled out a couple rolls of bandages and went back to her bed. Sitting down in front of Envy she held the rolls out to him, looking expectant. The green haired Homunculus gave a sigh and bandaged her arms. Once the arrays were covered by the bandages, the silverette seemed more content. She settled back against Envy, resuming her previous position and the Homunculus picked up the book.

Slowly she fell asleep, as Envy made a surprisingly comfortable pillow. As for the shape-shifter he didn't put down the book, whether he took interest or not in the book remained a mystery since he had a passive expression on his face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning arrived and Serena awoke with a yawn. The sound of knocking had disturbed her sleep. Envy had finished reading the book and was now lounging against the headboard; she was still using him as a pillow so their position had not changed.

"Ngh. What do you want?" the silverette asked loudly, reluctantly sitting up on the bed.

"We just wanted to check if you were okay?" one of the guards said.

"I'm fine," the emerald eyed teen replied crossly.

She listened as the footsteps headed away from her door, and she looked at Envy.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"We're going to find Hohenheim," the Homunculus told her.

"How do you know he's here?" the silverette asked.

"I wouldn't have told you that we should go look for him if he wasn't here," the shape-shifter said.

"But what'll I do with the guards? I doubt they'll let me venture around on my own," the emerald eyed teen told him.

"I'll take care of it. Just get dressed and meet me outside." Envy said to her.

Serena felt uneasy at his words, knowing full well that at one point or another blood would be spilt. The girl got dressed quickly in a simple outfit of a short sleeved shirt and jeans. She decided to put her long hair in pigtails, weaving the feathers onto a silver necklace and putting it on. The silverette was still surprised that Envy had gotten her a gift, but decided not to question it. The girl snuck out the window and went around the house. Envy was already waiting for her, leaning against one of the trees in the front yard.

_That was awfully quick, he wastes no time does he? _She asked herself.

"What'd you do?" Serena asked him.

"I just left Mustang a little welcoming present, for when he comes back home," the green haired Homunculus replied.

"You know, you've been digging your grave ever since you met me," the girl told him.

"Tch." Envy scoffed, and transformed into a ferret again.

The silverette picked him up and set him on her shoulder, and started walking. She didn't know where to start looking first, so she headed towards where all the shops were. It was a good a place as any to start looking, and she was sure Envy would warn her when they saw him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena spent a good hour looking, when the ferret suddenly pulled at one of her pigtails. She glared at Envy, but he just simply pointed his paw towards something ahead of them. The silverette looked forwards, and spotted a blond haired, golden eyed man heading their way. He kind of reminded her of Ed.

"Is that him Envy?" she asked the ferret.

The shape-shifter answered yes by tugging on her pigtail again, and the girl walked up to the man.

**(Note: Don't kill me pretty please; I won't be able to finish this story if you do. Also I warn you that since I have no interest in Hohenheim, I dunno if I'm portraying him right)**

"Excuse me, are you Hohenheim?" the silverette asked innocently.

"Yes, and who are you?" the blond haired man asked.

"I'm a friend of Ed and Al's, you're their dad right?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Yes, I am." Hohenheim said to her.

Envy was getting fidgety on her shoulder; unfortunately he drew the man's attention.

"What do we have here?" He asked, lifting a hand to pet the ferret.

"I wouldn't do…" Serena began, but she didn't get to finish.

As soon as Hohenheim petted Envy, the ferret up and bit the man's finger.

"Sorry about that, he's a bit cranky today," the silverette apologized.

"What's your name miss?" he asked.

They'd started walking somewhere, most likely to the café that was nearby.

"It's Serena….Serena Woods," the emerald eyed teen said.

Hohenheim stopped walking and looked down at the girl with a mildly shocked expression. Serena looked up at the man questioningly and slightly uneasily. The blond haired man suddenly tore off her bandaging, and she watched his expression change once her arrays were exposed. She looked uneasy and shifted from foot to foot.

_Envy owes me big time for this _she thought.

"Would you like to join me for some coffee?" the man asked.

"Um, sure I guess," the emerald eyed teen replied, looking pointedly at the ferret lounging on her shoulder.

Serena followed Hohenheim suspiciously and they sat down in one of the outside table of the café. They both ordered a cup of coffee, and the ferret jumped down from the silverette's shoulders and scurried away.

"Shouldn't you go get him?" the blond haired man asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be back," the girl said unconcerned, as she took a sip of her coffee.

After a little while passed, she felt arms loosely wrap around her neck and she felt someone place their chin on the top of her head. The silverette didn't need to look to know who it was. In fact Hohenheim's expression told her everything she needed to know.

"Hiya Envy," the emerald eyed greeted good-naturedly.

"Envy? What are you doing here?" Hohenheim asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking up after the mess you made," the Homunculus replied.

"Serena aren't you aware that…" the blond haired man started, but was cut off.

"That Envy's a Homunculus? Yeah, I know." Serena replied.

"So Hohenheim, how does it feel to meet the girl whose life you ruined? You thought she was dead didn't you?" the shape-shifter aske venomously.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm utterly confused," the silverette asked.

The girl could feel how tense Envy was, and began to wonder what she'd gotten in the middle of.

"He was the only one who got your father to do what he did, unexpected result or not. It is still his fault," the Homunculus said to her, leaving her to ponder his words.

"Serena you shouldn't be socializing with him. If you know about Homunculi, you should know what he's capable of." Hohenheim spoke.

"I'm aware of that, and I don't care. He hasn't hurt me so it isn't my problem," the emerald eyed teen replied flatly.

The green haired Homunculus began to laugh, she could feel the vibrations of his laugh on her scalp and she shuddered.

"You think you can get her to turn on me? You of all people, the one who truly ruined her life? She won't betray me now." Envy said once his laughter subsided.

Serena was slightly annoyed that they were speaking about her like she wasn't there. The tension in the air lay heavy around them like a blanket, suffocating the silverette. She feared that blood would start flying soon if she didn't do anything. She couldn't even begin to imagine the rage boiling inside the Homunculus.

"Envy, can we go get some ice cream?" the girl asked cutely, only to be ignored.

"This is low even for you Envy. Corrupting the mind of a child for your own benefit," the man said.

"Look who's talking. I don't take orders from you." Envy growled.

"Envy, can we get that ice cream, please." Serena begged, this time her words were heard.

The Homunculus helped her up from the seat, and both of them began walking away. Envy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning his head to look at Hohenheim. A devilish grin spread over his face, and his violet eyes glowed with a mix of mischief and pure hatred. The silverette yanked a strand of the shape-shifter's hair to get his attention. The green haired Homunculus cuffed her on the head and brought her into a headlock, making her squeal loudly before he released her and they kept walking. Hohenheim was left behind sitting at the table of the café, watching the two leave with a strange expression.

**I'll leave this chapter off here for now, it got way too long on my notebook. Again I'm sorry for the whole Hohenheim thing, but it was required. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite that. Thank you for reading and keep that lovely feedback coming. I love you guys, you're the best.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay guys, I have school now so expect delays. Anyway here's a nice little chapter for you, it's kinda cute and funny, and…well just go and find out for yourself. Thanks to the readers, you're all wonderful people. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Cursed Bunny-**Well read on for that ice cream scene I told you, among other things XD I added something new *gasp* just read on XD

**Eclipsewings-**Well read and find out, the ice cream thing is pretty funny, as well as what follows that.

**Stray Orchid-**Why thank you, I do admit the relationship thing is a bit difficult to go about, since Envy is just…Envy. I try my best though.

**Innocent Failure-**Why thank you.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899-**Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Yeah it is pretty scary XD well am all for big shockers so I add some to my stories cuz they're fun.

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, and of course Envyness.**

**Enjoy~**

Serena led Envy to an ice cream shop, and had the Homunculus sit on one of the tables outside by the shop's huge window. Along the way there she'd gotten him to bandage her arms again.

"I'll be back soon, please stay here and behave as much as you can," the silverette told him carefully, before she disappeared into the shop.

Once inside she felt as if she was being watched, even through the glass she could feel Envy's piercing gaze but she just ignored him. Serena walked up to the counter and gave the cashier a small smile. There was a boy behind the counter, who looked no older than her.

"Hi," the silverette greeted good-naturedly.

"What can I get for you?" the boy asked.

Outside Envy was carefully watching the silver haired girl, his eyes narrowing slightly at the boy behind the counter. The Homunculus rested his chin against his hand, frowning when he caught as glimpse of the boy looking his way. Envy gave the boy a glare, which made the human quickly turn back to his work.

The shape-shifter however didn't take his gaze off the two monitoring the interaction carefully. His eye twitched slightly as he caught the boy trying to flirt with the naïve silverette. She just brushed off his advances with a giggle and a shrug. It was obvious that she wasn't interested in the least, which made Envy feel slightly relieved even though he didn't know why.

The green haired Homunculus composed himself as she came back out and sat down across from him on the table.

"Envy, you're embarrassing me," Serena said pointedly. "Don't you think that I didn't notice your staring."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Envy grumbled.

"I think you do know Envy, I don't feel like explaining to people why you're glaring at them. I don't even know the answer to that question," the silverette said, licking her ice cream.

The green haired Homunculus stayed silent and the girl scrutinized his face silently. Envy had on an expression of arrogance as he played with a napkin, slowly tearing it to pieces. Serena thought about something for a moment, heavily weighing her options, before she decided to do that very thing that she had been thinking about.

The silverette dipped a finger into the slowly melting ice cream and leaned forward, touching her ice cream covered finger tip to Envy's nose. Quickly she sat back against her seat, and gauged the Homunculus's reaction as she ate her ice cream. The shape-shifter looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her in question, the girl just burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" she said between laughs.

Envy wiped the sticky sweet treat from his nose with what was left of the napkin. He then proceeded to get up and step towards her, grabbing her free hand and dragging her away. The silverette let herself be dragged, she could only think of one possible explanation for what had gotten into the Homunculus. It made her giggle as she finished her ice cream.

"Whats so funny?" the green haired Homunculus asked.

"You're jealous," the emerald eyed teen snickered, wiping her hand on her pants.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Envy grumbled.

"You can't fool me Envy." Serena said.

"Shut up human," the shape-shifter spat.

"It's only natural. You're one of the Seven Deadly Sins," the silverette said bitter-sweetly.

"I'm not jealous!" the Homunculus exclaimed.

Serena giggled and decided to just let the subject drop, walking calmly alongside him. Envy either didn't notice or didn't care that he was still holding her hand.

"Can we stop by the store to buy some bread?" the silverette asked after a little while.

"What for?" the shape-shifter asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to the pond at the park and feed the ducks," the emerald eyed teen said.

The green haired Homunculus said nothing but they went to the store anyway.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena and Envy were now standing in front of the shelves that carried bread, when the silverette felt a tug on her pants. The teen looked down and spotted a little girl about 7 or 8 years of age, she smiled brightly at the kid.

"What is it sweetie?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Can you reach that box for me?" the little girl asked, pointing at a box across the aisle.

"Sure sweetie." Serena replied with a smile.

The silverette turned to the box the little girl had pointed to, and reached up to get the box. Even on her tiptoes she came up too short to reach the box. Her gaze fell pointedly upon Envy, who sighed and reached up to grab the box and handed it to Serena. Who in turn took the box from him and gave it to the little girl.

"Here you go sweetie," the silverette said.

"Thank you," the little girl said, but didn't leave as the pair turned back to the bread.

Serena took a while before she picked out the perfect loaf of bread, Envy just stood besides her inspecting something else. Their hands were still intertwined, but it didn't seem like they noticed anymore, that or they just didn't care. The silverette felt another tug on her pants and looked down, smiling at the little girl again.

"Did you need something else sweetie?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"Are you two dating? You look cute together," she said.

Serena's cheeks flushed a rosy blush, but she grin and bared it. Envy on the other hand just looked away and let go of her hand.

"No sweetie, we're just friends," the silverette replied quickly.

The little girl's mom soon came by and took her away, giving the two a quick apology.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As the pair headed out of the store and to the park, they spotted military milling about around Mustang's house. Serena had the idea that it had something to do with what Envy had done. The both of them had to skirt around the scene, before they could continue on their way.

They arrived at the park and went to sit on an unoccupied bench by the pond. Since it was still day time the park was filled with adults and their children. Serena opened the bag of bread and began to crumble a slice up and slowly fed it to the ducks, which were now swarming to the crumbs. The silverette was silently lost in the turmoil of her thoughts, as she fed the animals.

Before long a group of children came to gather around asking for bread to feed the ducks, to which Serena agreed dazedly.

"You are very popular with children today," the green haired Homunculus sitting beside her said.

"Really? I guess they like me then," the silverette said, looking over at Envy.

"Hn," the Homunculus snorted.

"You know, that makes me wonder what kind of children you would make. If you could that is," the emerald eyed teen said.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, giving her a curious look.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering is all." Serena replied.

Silence reigned once again and the silverette looked over the tranquil waters of the pond. The pond wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either, just enough to get a good swim. As she contemplated the beauty and tranquility, she subconsciously intertwined her fingers with Envy's. Beside her she felt the Homunculus tense slightly, before relaxing just a smidge.

"So this is where you two ran off to." A voice said from behind the.

Serena tensed and turned her head at the same time that the shape-shifter beside her did. Envy's expression changed to one of hatred, while the silverette just looked forlorn as she spotted the people behind her. Standing not far from where they were sitting were Mustang and Hohenheim. Hohenheim had been the one who had spoken, the girl turned to the Homunculus.

"We're in some deep doo-doo," the emerald eyed teen said.

"We?" the green haired Homunculus said, raising an eyebrow at her and her terminology.

"Yes. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." Serena told him.

They both studied the men standing behind them out of the corner of their eyes. The silverette looked quickly at the pond and then at Envy.

"When I say go, we're going to dive into the pond," the emerald eyed teen said.

"What?" the shape-shifter asked incredulously.

"Don't question it, just do it please." Serena replied, as she slowly got up subconsciously keeping her hand in Envy's.

The two men behind them seemed to tense, well at least Mustang did.

"Go!" the silverette whispered.

The pair led by Serena ran to the edge of the pond, taking a deep breath they both went under. The green haired Homunculus decided to take the lead now, since he was generally stronger than her and had more stamina than she did. As they emerged on the other side of the pond soaking wet, they spotted both men rounding the pond. So they took off towards the park's exit, people stopped to watch as they ran past followed by Roy and Hohenheim. The bandages on Serena's arms were soggy from the water and sagged. Envy suddenly came to a halt making the silverette crash into his back.

"What's the deal?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"More company," the shape-shifter growled.

The girl peered around Envy and noticed that Ed and Al were standing in front of then, barring their way to freedom. Serena drew back and stood back to back with Envy, watching Roy and Hohenheim closely.

"Now what Envy? We're screwed," the girl whispered.

The Homunculus said nothing, but she could feel that he was tense. The silverette gave Mustang and Hohenheim a glare. She didn't exactly want to go back with Mustang, and she didn't trust Hohenheim at all. There was something fishy about him, and Envy had said he had been involved with her father.

Serena's hand seeked for the Homunculus's, Envy drew his hand away before giving up and relaxing.

"This is too ridiculous," the silverette mumbled.

Taking Envy's hand she began to walk away, she wasn't in the best of moods now. Her frustration with the situation was clouding her judgment. As they walked along, the green haired Homunculus had a smug look plastered on his face.

"Didn't I tell you Hohenheim? She'll never betray me," the shape-shifter said loudly to everyone following.

**And there you have it folks, I thought this chapter was pretty okay. Again sorry for the delay but it can't be helped. Thanks to you readers and keep that wonderful feedback going. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm here with another update, please keep in mind that I have school and hardly have time to write anymore. Oh if anyone wants to see some fan art for this story check my profile. Thank you everyone for being awesome. This chapter is kinda cute but I feel so evil, you'll find out why.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Spot'sGalFrom1899- **Your love is appreciated XD

**kmgd14-**Fret no longer here is another awesome chapter.

**Cursed Bunny-**I be evil to my own OC, it had to be done XD

**BlackRose-**Glad you did, I try to update as soon as I possibly can.

**Stray Orchid-**Here's the next one.

**Eclipsewings-**They are cute together indeed.

**Innocent Failure-**That will change, don't worry XD

**KuramaMustangElric-**Thank you! ^-^

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**They walked around them XD where is this foreshadowing thing coming from?

**Grievousorvenom-**Why thank you, here's another chapter

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, Envyness, aaannnd I now issue a heart attack from cuteness warning.**

**Enjoy~**

As the group's procession went by, the people that were currently in the park stopped to watch as they passed by. The Homunculus still had that smug expression on his face. Soon Serena tired of pulling Envy along; being inches away from the exit she stopped and looked back at the shape-shifter.

The green haired Homunculus raised an eyebrow at her. Turning towards their followers, while the silverette stood beside him catching her breath.

"So what now?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

Serena inspected the faces of the people in front of her; all except for Al had varying expressions. Edward had an expression that was a mix between anger and curiosity. Mustang just had a blank expression on his face, but his eyes told a different story. Hohenheim was surveying them closely with a soft frown on his face.

No one spoke, but in the atmosphere around the group she felt like a fight was about to break out. The shape-shifter grabbed the girl's hand and walked out of the park before anyone had a chance to react. The Homunculus found a hidden alley and drug her into it.

"Envy?" Serena said questioningly.

"You're going to stay here until I come back for you," the green haired Homunculus told her.

"But why?" the silverette asked.

The Homunculus drew closer to the human, who nervously took a stepped backwards. Envy reached an arm towards her, making the girl tense a smidge. The shape-shifter tugged on Serena's hair, loosening the hair ties until he got them off. The silverette's hair which had been in pigtails fell loosely around her shoulders, and down her back.

Envy smirked at her and abruptly turned around, and walked out of the alley with a wave in her direction. After the green haired Homunculus had left her in the alley, she sat down on a cardboard box, and stared blankly at the ground. Serena ran a hand through her long hair and gave a sigh. She didn't know how much time had passed since Envy had left her there, and she was starting to get worried. Burying her face in her hands and let her mind go into turmoil.

She wasn't sure of anything anymore, not of her feelings about Envy, and not of the events that were happening in her life. She just wanted all her troubles to go away. Loud steps broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up, seeing a familiar large suit of armor. The silverette shrunk back against the wall, it's not that she was scared of Al. In fact she enjoyed his company because he gave good advice, but at seeing him there when she'd last seen him in the park worried her. If he was there did that mean that something had happened to Envy? Or was he here to take her back to the military? She doubted that latter thought.

"Al? What are you doing here?" the emerald eyed teen asked carefully.

The armor walked over to her and sat down on the ground in front of her.

"I came to keep you company," the armor said.

"Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Serena asked.

"I got tired of watching the fight." Alphonse told her.

"Fight?" the silverette asked, with a bit of alarm.

"Yeah, they're all going at it at the park, I'm surprise the damage isn't as bad as it should be," the suit of armor told her.

Serena knew very well that Envy could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but feel worried. He might be immortal but he wasn't completely indestructible, and it might take quite a bit to kill him, but he could still die.

"You like him don't you?" Alphonse said suddenly.

The silverette turned her head to look at him, shock written all over her face.

"I don't know what you mean," she said quickly.

"What are you ashamed of Serena? There's no shame in knowing how you feel about someone," the suit of armor said.

"I'm not ashamed of anything," the emerald eyed teen said.

"I know I probably shouldn't be egging you on with this, but love picks who it picks. It doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks about it. Some people can be so closed minded sometimes." Al told her softly.

"No one _would_ understand this Al." Serena said forlorn.

"You shouldn't care what other people think, as long as your feelings are true. His thoughts should be the only ones that should concern you," the suit of armor explained to her.

The girl couldn't argue with Al after that because she knew what he said was right, she still wasn't ready to admit anything though, at least not to anyone. The silverette got up from her seat on the box and walked to the entrance of the alley. Envy had told her to wait until he came to find her, but she just couldn't sit there and wait anymore. She desperately needed to make sure that he was alive and well.

"Where are you going?" the armor asked, also standing up and following her.

"To stop a fight." Was her answer.

Serena headed for the park again and followed the mild trail of damage until she came to where the trail had ended. She found that Envy had been cornered against a tree by Ed, while the Homunculus was trying to dodge the alchemist's attacks. Mustang stood nearby his arm outstretched and ready to give a snap at any point that he saw an opening. The silverette noticed that Hohenheim was still there and it made her frown softly.

Suddenly as Ed rushed towards Envy again, automail arm transmuted into a weapon and poised to strike, the girl's feet moved on their own accord propelled by the nagging feeling to protect the Homunculus. Her action didn't go by unnoticed, and Al tried to stop her to no avail. As she went between Ed and Envy, she felt the latter trying to push her out of the way. His attempts however came too late and Serena felt a sharp pain in her torso, near her right hip.

The sudden pain made her gasp and everything went foggy. She was still awake and aware, the pain just made it fairly impossible to focus. The silverette was aware of a strong pressure on her wound and cried out in pain. Slowly everything came back into her focus, Edward stood in front of her the sharp point of his automail blade was dripping with blood. A shocked expression was plastered to the blond's face, she took a look around. Mustang and Hohenheim also had shocked looks on their faces, although she couldn't tell what the shock came from. Her blocking the blow meant for Envy or that Ed had actually caused harm to her person.

The human girl looked down at her wound and found a blacked gloved hand pressing on the wound. Red sticky liquid was seeping in rivulets from in between the pale fingers.

"Foolish human." Came a harsh whisper, warm breath dusted over her neck.

Serena whimpered softly, as the Homunculus turned her around to face him. Keeping a hand pressed to the wound. The silverette looked anywhere but at Envy's face, she just decided to settle her gaze on his chest.

"What were you thinking?" the Homunculus asked her.

The girl felt her strength starting to wane as her arrays continued to leech her strength away. Salty tears made their way down her cheeks, knowing that this was the end of the line for her.

"I don't know my legs moved on their own accord." Serena chocked out.

The green haired Homunculus moved his free hand up to her face, slipping it under her chin and tilted her head back. So that she was looking at his face, Envy wiped away some blood that was trickling out of the corner of her mouth with his thumb. His hand lingered against her face; the pair no longer noticed anyone or anything around them. Serena had a soft grimace on her face, and the shape-shifter moved his had to her cheek wiping away some stray tears with his thumb.

The silverette stared into Envy's violet eyes, mesmerized by that piercing gaze. She was slowly growing weaker, and she was starting to fear for her life. The green haired Homunculus seemed to notice that her strength was waning as well.

"You're a fool Serena. Did you want to die that badly? If you wanted to die then you should have asked me to kill you instead," Envy hissed, his breath brushing against her cheek.

The Homunculus had drawn closer because she could feel the heat of his breath close to her skin.

"I can't die yet, if I do then who's gonna keep you company, and who's gonna keep you from misbehaving too much." Serena breathed, keeping her gaze locked with the Homunculus's.

The longer she stared into his eyes the more she realized that Envy was probably the only one who truly cared about her, even if he was what he was, he's never hurt her or tried to kill her. While the people who she thought were people she could trust, with the exception of Ed and Al, had betrayed her.

The silverette felt as the shape-shifter brushed his lips lightly over her skin and stopped at the corner of the mouth. Serena whimpered and squirmed in her spot, yearning for the feel of his lips on hers. A ghost of a smile passed over Envy's lips and then he captured her lips roughly. The two gone into their own little world, ignoring the audience they had attracted.

The kiss was slow, slightly rough and intoxicating, the shape-shifter's hand lingered on her cheek before he moved it so it rested against her lower back, supporting her. When the green haired Homunculus broke the kiss it left her breathless. After recovering slightly they turned their heads to look at their audience. Envy still had a hand pressed to her wound and the other supported her as he strength noticeably begun to fade.

Serena saw shocked faces, but the one who seemed to be taking this event the worst was Hohenheim. Envy set her against the tree and told her to keep pressure on the wound. The silverette was close to passing out from blood loss and weakness, her vision was starting to blur and her heart was beating madly against her ribcage.

The Homunculus walked over to Edward who along with everyone else was too shocked to react. The shape-shifter grabbed the alchemist's coat and tore a good long piece from it. He then went back to the girl and tied the makeshift bandage around her wound.

Envy then proceeded to pick her up into his arms, supporting both her back and her knees. Serena went limp in the Homunculus's arms, finally passing out leaving everyone unsure if she was going to wake up again.

"Catch you later, humans," the green haired Homunculus snarled at the frozen humans, before vanishing with his cargo.

No one followed him for a while; however Hohenheim was the first to break out of shock. Thus he followed the Homunculus to see what he was going to do with the girl. The blond haired man felt the need to talk some sense into the both of them. What they were doing was a sin, unnatural by all means. Hohenheim was unsure if Envy understood that or not, or if what he was doing was one of his twisted games. The man like the rest of the group he'd left behind wasn't sure if Serena was going to wake up again.

**Dun dunn dunnnn –gasp- it's a cliffie! I just had to, it was cute and all but this is practically writing itself! Hope you enjoyed it and don't kill me! I hope to hear more of your wonderful feedback, because you're all awesome! Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well hello there! Here is another awesometastic chapter! Sorry for the delay as you know I do have school to attend and homework to do, but I try my very very best to get chapters written for you guys. Thank you everyone for your awesomeness.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-**Why thank you XD you're awesome.

**kmgd14-**I'm glad my story makes you keep on reading, here's the next chapter.

**KuramaMustangElric-**We all feel bad for her. You don't have to wait any longer, just keep reading down XD

**Eclipsewings-**Aww thank you, your love is much appreciated XD She won't die I can assure you.

**Innocent Failure-**that will not be the last we've seen of Hohenheim, he's very adamant on them not being together.

**OJ68-**Dude…yea it was short…So what? No one cares about the shortness, I have to have a set number of pages to write or this story would have been a huge one-shot.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Oh I see, my bad I was thinking of something else because that wasn't the only foreshadowing comment I got so…ehe…

**Warnings: The usual, I'm sure you all know what they are, I really don't feel like typing it.**

**Enjoy~**

By some miracle, Serena managed to live and awakened to see another day. When the silverette woke up she felt groggy and in pain. It was as if someone had kicked her off a three story building. The girl noticed that wherever she had woken up at, was dimly lit by candles and she lay on a soft bed.

"En…vy?" the emerald eyed teen croaked out.

Her voice was a little hoarse from not being used, Serena looked around the room. Instead of meeting those familiar violet eyes, she was met by golden ones. Bells of alarm rang in the back of her mind.

This wasn't Envy or Ed, then that left only one possible answer. The person sitting by her bedside was none other than Hohenheim.

"Hohenheim? Where's Envy?" Serena croaked out, sitting up with a grimace as pain shot up and down her torso.

"You shouldn't be moving, and Envy is probably prowling around outside," the blond haired man said.

"What are you doing here?" the silverette said, grimacing as she leaned back against the wall.

"To talk to you." Hohenheim replied.

"About what? Hey, how long have I been out?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"About 5 days or so from what Envy said," the golden eyed man said.

"Five days? I'm surprised I'm not dead. Envy must be a good caretaker then," Serena murmured softly.

"That's what I want to talk to you about," the blond haired man said.

"About Envy being a good caretaker?" the silverette asked with a small frown.

"No, about Envy." Hohenheim replied calmly.

"What about him?" the emerald eyed teen asked, becoming mildly suspicious.

"How much do you truly know about Envy?" the man asked.

Serena frowned slightly at the inquiry, but then beamed.

"That's easy!"

"Well what do you know? Tell me everything." Hohenheim urged.

"I know that he's a Homunculus, he's immortal, he's super strong, he can shape-shift, he's really old, he has a short fuse and an awful temper, he likes to kill for no reason, he's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, he can be nice and caring when he wants to, he hates and wants to kill humans and the Elric family," the silverette said, seeming pleased with herself.

Hohenheim seemed to be scrutinizing the injured girl carefully.

"I think that's all, as far as I know." Serena chirped, pain underlying her cheery tone.

"You know how Homunculi are born right? Has Envy ever told you anything about that?" the blond man asked carefully.

"No, but when I asked him what happened between you and him, he tells me not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I don't need to know about that if he doesn't want to tell me," the girl told him.

"Serena, I think that it would be best if you left Envy and came with me." Hohenheim said in a serious tone.

"Leave Envy and go with you? Are you insane, I am not going anywhere with you!" the silverette exclaimed, with a deep frown.

"You shouldn't be getting so close to a Homunculus, why don't you go back with your own race," the man said carefully.

"In case you haven't gotten the memo, I don't have anything left with humans. Envy is the only one I have left now and no matter what you say I'm not going to leave him," the emerald eyed teen said sternly.

The golden eyed man sighed and looked like he was trying to find something to say. Right about when Hohenheim opened his mouth to speak, a terrifying scream rung out in the air outside, Serena froze and listened as a loud yelp followed the scream. Her heart suddenly sunk to the pit of her stomach, she'd never heard a scream like that but the she recognized the voice and it made her feel sick.

The silverette gritted her teeth and got up from the bed, letting the blanket fall off. The pain was unbearable, but she didn't care the nagging voice in the back of her mind was back.

"Serena you shouldn't be moving, come lay back down," the golden eyed man warned.

"Stay out of this Hohenheim." Serena growled through gritted teeth and hobbled over and out the door.

The blond haired man got up and followed the girl. The silverette was too caught up in trying to get to the ruckus outside; that she didn't notice the odd breeze that hit her once she got outside. The girl looked around for the source of the earlier scream, and found what she didn't want to find.

Envy was cowering against the wall of the building, which was now partially blackened with sooth and Mustang was there too.

Serena limped over to the Homunculus and stood in front of him as he recovered. She stared defiantly at Mustang, she had an expression that said, "You wanna kill him, you'll have to kill me first." A surprised look crossed Roy laid eyed upon the silverette. The girl was in obvious pain, her jaw was clenched and she was nearly doubling over. Yet she still managed to stare defiantly at him, she was such a wonder sometimes. The Homunculus finished recovering from Mustang's attack, as the teen had bought him time. When Envy fully took notice of the human in front of him, at first he blinked but then a wide grin spread over his lips.

Serena was getting suspicious of the odd look on Mustang's face. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question, when she felt a breath by her ear.

"You might want to look down at yourself," the shape-shifter whispered in an oddly husky tone.

His tone and his words made the silverette frown deeply, but she decided to take the shape shifter's advice and looked down. As soon as she did it seemed that all the heat in her body rushed to her face. Serena now realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt, the only things that were covering her top half were the heavy bandages covering her torso, her frilly black bra and her newly bandaged arms. She also noticed that the bloody pants that she had been wearing before she passed out were no longer on her; in their place was a too big pair of shorts.

The silverette shuddered, feeling small and exposed. The fact that she was being stared at wasn't helping one bit.

"Stop staring at me you perverts," the emerald eyed teen practically shrieked, covering her chest by crossing her arms over it.

Behind her she heard the Homunculus chuckle, and she whirled around angrily, with a pained grimace on her face at the sudden movement.

"I assumed that this is your doing Envy?" Serena asked rather angrily, gesturing with one finger.

"Did you want me to leave you in those bloody clothes? This wouldn't be a problem if you had just stayed in bed." The green haired Homunculus replied just as heatedly.

"If I hadn't come out here you would have been burned to a crisp!" the silverette retorted.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand here in her bra arguing with the stubborn Homunculus. The pain was still unbearable; she took a deep breath to clam herself and turned to Roy and Hohenheim.

"You two get the hell away from here," the girl said.

"But…" Mustang and Hohenheim said at the same time.

"I just want to go back to bed, I'm dying here. Go away!" the emerald teen growled and turned to head back inside the apparently abandoned building.

She urgently had to go lay down before she passed out again, and this time she wasn't sure if she'd return to the world of the living. The Homunculus had taken to following her back inside, shooting curses at the two men under his breath. The men had no other choice but to leave the pair alone for now, or at least until Serena's injury healed enough for her not to have to depend on Envy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Once back inside the building, Serena went to curl up in the bed she'd found herself in. Trying hard not to pass out as the pain pulsed with every heartbeat. The silverette felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up blearily, finding familiar violet eyes staring down at her. The girl resisted the urge to squirm and swallowed silently.

"You okay?" she asked him meekly.

"I should be asking you that." Envy replied.

"I never know why I do things. It just kinda happens," the silverette murmured.

"It's because you're a fool," the Homunculus retorted.

"Then I can't help being a fool," the emerald eyed teen said forlorn.

The bed dipped as a new weight was added to it, and she looked questioningly at the shape-shifter. Serena pressed her forehead against Envy's as he settled on his side, beside her on the bed. The Homunculus didn't bat an eyelash at her action and just let her get whatever was in her system out.

"Do you think that I should have died, back when my dad did that transmutation?" the silverette asked, her voice subdued.

Violet clashed with emerald and the green haired Homunculus narrowed his eyes into slits, as he searched her face. Due to their proximity the girl found Envy's changes in expression more unsettling.

"What are you getting at?" the shape-shifter asked seeming confused.

"I don't know, it seems that lately something has been trying to wipe me off the face of the planet." Serena told him.

"My offer still stands," the Homunculus said carefully, moving his hand so it rested on her shoulder.

"What offer?" the silverette questioned, looking into his eyes.

The Homunculus looked at her nonchalantly and blew a breath into her face.

"if you wanna die, come to me first," the shape-shifter said.

Serena simply shook her head as if disagreeing with him.

"I told you I can't die yet, even though I have nothing left. I still have you." The silverette murmured, not looking away from him.

_Maybe Al is right, maybe I am falling for him._

A tremor shook her frame and Envy ran his hand from her shoulder to her back. The touch left a warm tingly feeling on her bare skin, putting little butterflies in her stomach.

"Envy…" the girl whimpered.

The green haired Homunculus gave a little grin and gave her a peck on the lips. Serena sighed softly almost content and curled up against him. The fact that she was wearing no shirt didn't faze her as much anymore, she just took to Envy like he was her one and only lifeline. God knows what would happen to her if the Homunculus decided to leave her all alone. She didn't particularly care any longer that he wasn't human, or that he was a murderer basically. She just kinda needed someone to be by her side and Envy was the only one who would.

The girl gave a little small sigh and placed a soft kiss on the shape-shifter's shoulder and slowly drifted off into an uneasy and pained sleep.

**There ya have it folks, hope you enjoyed. I know I did at least, I found it mildly funny and really entertaining. Thank you for reading this and keep up with the awesometastic reviews. You're all awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a brand new chapter! This story is lasting longer than I originally though hooray! There's one part in this chapter than made me giggle, I think you'll know why when you see it.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-**Yes I did XD you'll have to wait a bit longer though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**kmgd14-**Wait no longer!

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Yes, yes they are XD

**KuramaMustangElric-**Yes its very embarrassing XD

**Eclipsewings-**Yeah she'll find out.

**Innocent Failure-** =0 don't die!

**Spot'sGalFrom1899-**aww thank you

**otaco-**Thank you, thank you

**Warnings: The usual y'know still don't feel like typing them.**

**Enjoy~**

Sleep lifted its hold from Serena and she slowly woke up. Before she could open her eyes, she felt an odd feeling. Like someone was staring at her, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't Envy. Since the gaze wasn't trying to bore a hole into her skull. The silverette suddenly became hyper-aware of everything; she didn't dare to open her eyes yet for the time being. She just laid there listening to the soft breathing coming from beside her, which she identified as Envy's. What worried her however was that she could hear soft, fast breathing coming from somewhere in the room. Serena cracked open one eye and looked about, and the first thing she saw was Envy sleeping peacefully.

Slowly she fully opened both of her eyes and carefully took notice of everything around her. The green haired Homunculus was lying on his stomach, with his face turned towards her. One of his arms was draped across her chest, and one of his legs was draped over both of hers The Homunculus's long hair was partially fanned out across her body, and several wisps went across her face. Serena smiled faintly and let her eyes travel over the room.

The girl tensed up when she spotted a figure in the shadows of the candle lit room. The silverette didn't know if she should wake Envy up or not, but when she looked at the peaceful expression on his face it made her think against it. The figure sensed that it had caught her attention and stepped out from the shadows, and into the dim light supplied by the candles.

Serena gave a small gasp and looked away, only to look back towards the newcomer.

"So this is where you've been this entire time," the figure said, the voice was awfully familiar.

The silverette didn't know what to say, especially since she hadn't counted on him coming here.

"I-It's not what it looks like, I swear." Was the first thing that spilled out of her mouth.

"Looking like that I couldn't tell," the newcomer spoke.

"Ed….I don't know what to say," the emerald eyed teen said softly.

The girl looked back over at Envy, still debating whether or not to wake him up. Serena knew that if she did, the Homunculus would want to fight and she rarely got to see him like this. The silverette didn't bother moving for two reasons, one Envy's limbs were restricting her from doing so and the pain of her wound had not gone yet. It felt better for her just to lay there in bed; she had been stabbed hard after all.

"I thought you were better than this," the golden eyed alchemist hissed.

"A wise boy once told me that love can pick who it wants," the emerald eyed teen retorted.

"Who in their right mind you say that shit to you?" Edward replied a bit harshly.

_Your own brother, moron._ She thought darkly.

"I really didn't want to do this Ed, but you've forced my hand." Serena said.

"Do what?" the blond haired teen asked, a bit confused.

The silverette lifted a hand and patted Envy's cheek none too softly. The shape-shifter groaned and his face scrunched up in distaste. The alchemist's eyes widened slightly as he caught on to what she was up to.

"You wouldn't dare," the blond haired teen said incredulously.

Serena gave Ed an innocent grin and went back to trying to wake the Homunculus up. Envy had once told her how much he disliked the Elrics, but when she'd asked why he simply told her to stay out of his business.

"Oh I would, and I will," she said in a sickly sweet tone.

The silverette proceeded to give the shape-shifter a good smack to the face. This action made the Homunculus's eyes snap open, and he gave her a glare.

"What are you doing?" Envy growled groggily.

"We have a guest Envy; you don't want to be rude now do you?" the emerald eyed teen said.

The green haired Homunculus looked at her with a confused expression, as he stretched and sat back on his heels. The silverette raised an arm and pointed towards where Ed was standing and smiled faintly. Envy turned his head and she saw his eyes narrow into slits.

"What brings you here Fullmetal runt? I'm kinda busy if you haven't noticed," the shape-shifter said.

"Oh I've noticed, and don't call me small!" the blond haired alchemist exclaimed.

"What do you want?" the green haired Homunculus repeated impatiently.

"I just want to figure out what's making Serena not want to leave a monster like you. What are you doing to her? Seducing her? Doing "favors" for her?" Edward asked, he was obviously pissed.

**(Note: you guys have no idea how hard this made me laugh as well as the conversation that follows this.)**

It took a moment for the alchemist's words to be processed, but once they were Serena blushed furiously, while Envy just started laughing.

"Y-You think I'm…" the Homunculus said between laugh. "That's fucking priceless!"

"Envy that isn't funny!" the silverette exclaimed, still blushing.

"Well are you?" the blond haired teen asked.

"Hell no, I'm not having sex with her. She isn't healthy enough for that," the Homunculus replied.

"Envy!" the emerald eyed teen hissed, whacking at his arm repeatedly.

Serena was clearly embarrassed by the turn the conversation had taken, and Ed just didn't know how to reply to that. Once things had calmed down the silverette had chosen to ignore the two, who had started argue. She took to tracing the Ouroboros tattoo on Envy's leg lightly with one finger. She felt a shudder lightly shake the Homunculus's frame.

"Serena." Ed called, apparently not having left yet.

"Yeah?" the emerald eyed teen replied, still tracing the Ouroboros with her finger.

"You should come with me; you wouldn't have to go back with the military. Me and Al can take you on trips. We just don't want you to get hurt," the blond alchemist said.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not necessary." Serena mumbled.

Edward realized that he was defeated here; the girl wasn't giving him a chance to win. As the alchemist turned to leave Serena stopped him.

"Oh and Ed? Tell Al I say thank you," She called.

Edward faltered slightly and with a wave he disappeared from the building. The shape-shifter changed positions once the golden eyed teen left, so that he was now straddling her thighs careful of the wound. The silverette looked at him with a passive expression; her wound was starting to bitch at her again.

"Whats going on in that head of yours Envy?" she asked softly, watching as wheels turned behind his violet irises.

"Nothing you need to know," the Homunculus replied.

Serena didn't seem too convinced by this and gave him a defiant look.

"Are you challenging me human?" the green haired Homunculus asked with a short laugh.

"What if I am?" the silverette challenged, "What are you going to do about it?"

Envy said nothing, but his hands traveled up her arms and he intertwined his fingers with hers. She continued to stare at him in defiance even though she was becoming a bit uneasy at his closeness. The shape-shifter drew closer to her; this made a small shiver pass over her. Envy caught her in a heated kiss, before he suddenly drew away.

"Is something bothering you?" Serena asked, poking the Homunculus's knee.

"No," the shape-shifter snapped.

The silverette just simply stared at Envy, with a pensive expression. The green haired Homunculus got up and disappeared somewhere, he came back with something in his hands. He threw the black piece of clothing at her, and she painfully sat up and looked at the shirt. It was a black t-shirt that looked to be a bit too big for her.

"Envy, isn't there any girl clothes here?" the silverette asked, as she put on the shirt.

"No," the Homunculus replied, walking back to the bed and sitting down.

The girl scooted over to Envy and leaned against his side, breathing raggedly from the pain. Silence fell over the pain for a long while, almost ten minutes passed before Envy broke the silence.

"I'm planning on travelling north, once you've healed enough to walk without collapsing too much," the Homunculus told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Business." Envy replied.

"Is there going to be snow?" Serena asked.

"Sure. There should be," the green haired Homunculus replied.

"I would love to see snow," the silverette beamed.

The girl turned her excited gaze upon the Homunculus, who scooted away slightly.

"I can see that," he said, flicking her forehead.

"Hey!" the emerald eyed teen protested.

Serena was staring to look up and feel happier, the longer she stayed around Envy. Although she couldn't help, but feel guilty regarding Ed and Al. However she didn't let these petty worries trouble her too much. Her partner however was in much more turmoil than she was, to get rid of any suspicion that his companion might have he turned to her and grinned mischievously. This sudden grin made her draw slightly away from him.

"We have to make ourselves scarce, probably go and find the other Homunculi," the green haired Homunculus said to her.

"Why?" the silverette asked him curiously.

"I caught wind of a new Homunculus by the name of Wrath." Envy answered her.

**Yay Wrath gets to be in my story! Now you all know that I'm following the 2003 series, so Wrath is that annoying little kid Homunculus XD. Thank you or reading and keep that wonderful feedback coming.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I present to you another chapter; now this one was very fun to write to tell you the truth. Oh we have another special guest other than Wrath! Thank you all for reading and being awesome.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-**What will they think? Well just keep on reading and you'll see XD

**KuramaMustangElric-**It probably isn't a good idea but I did it anyway XD

**Eclipsewings-**Well things have to get worse before they get better, wouldn't you say?

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**The brothers will be far from agreeing with each other concerning the relationship between Serena and Envy I can tell you that.

**Innocent Failure-**Yes, yes he is XD

**StoneArmAlchemist-**No problem, what kind of authoress would I be if I take ages to update XD

**featherfun-**Thank you for reading!

**Warnings: possible OOCness, some language, Envyness, some bloody violence (not very graphic)**

**Enjoy~**

A week passed by and soon the two were ready to be on their way. Before going north however, Envy had decided to find the whereabouts of Wrath. Serena was almost back to complete health; her wound still bothered her and wasn't completely healed yet but it was not enough to hinder them. Currently she found herself standing outside with a jacket on, the hood was pulled over her head and Envy was standing in front of her.

"You need a disguise too. Hmmm why don't you be my twin?" the silverette suggested happily.

The green haired Homunculus raised an eyebrow at her, but he didn't argue with her logic. He changed forms into Serena's twin, instead of silver hair however it was black and the same violet irises he had in his normal form. The Homunculus had a jacket as well, but the hood wasn't pulled over his head

**(Note: I got conflicted with this because well Envy changed into a girl so I was having a bit of trouble)**

"Did you really have to change into a girl Envy, there is such a thing as twins of opposite gender," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Whatever." Envy grumbled

The two set off with the Homunculus leading the way, the human girl started to feel a bit awkward with Envy looking like he did.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The pair travelled for quite a while, and the shape-shifter seemed to be searching his eyes scanning through every nook and cranny. Envy slowed as the neared a small group of unusual folk. Serena sensed that her companion knew them, because Envy tensed up.

Slowly they approached the group and just stood there, thankfully in the area they were no one was around to see. The silverette began to feel out of place because she realized that she was really the only human among them, she could see the Ouroboros on two of them and recognized Lust and Gluttony.

Gluttony was the first one who spotted the two, and it cause the others to turn their attention on them.

"Humans? What are you doing here?" Lust asked.

One of the Homunculi broke from the group, walked over to them and placed his arms around them. He obviously thought that both of them were just plain human girls, but boy how wrong he was on that.

_Greed…I should of known that bastard would be here. _Envy thought darkly.

The silverette stifled the urge to giggle at the shape-shifter's rising anger, she'd been around him long enough to know that he was getting angry.

"Get your hands off of me!" Envy snarled, morphing back into himself and throwing Greed into a wall.

This time Serena started laughing hard, causing her hood to fall off. The green haired Homunculus froze upon hearing her laugh, while the rest of the Homunculi looked at her suspiciously wondering why there was a live human in their midst.

"Envy, why do you still have that human with you? I thought you'd kill her off by now." Lust spoke.

"I found a good use for her, you could say," the green haired Homunculus responded.

Serena had spotted the youngest of the Homunculi and assumed that it was Wrath.

"Hullo there little cutie, my name is Serena what's yours?" the silverette cooed as she kneeled in front of Wrath.

The young Homunculus gave her an annoyed look, but he seemed to be more curious than annoyed.

"My name is Wrath," he replied.

Lust, Gluttony, Envy and green were standing around in a cluster some yards away.

"Seriously Envy, why are you keeping that human around?" Greed said, patting Envy on the back a bit too harshly.

"I'm warning you Greed, stop fucking touching me!" the green haired Homunculus growled.

"You should get rid of her, before she hinders our plans." Lust told Envy.

"She won't. She might be of some help in the future," the shape-shifter said.

"Hey Envy, do you think you could take Wrath off our hands?" Greed said suddenly.

"Why would I want to look after that brat?"Envy asked.

"I don't know, it seems that your human has taken a liking to Wrath." Greed pointed out.

The green haired Homunculus turned his head and found that Serena was playing with Wrath, which made the shape-shifter snort.

"Really Envy, you said you wouldn't take care of a brat, when you are already taking care of one." Lust said, making the other turn his attention back on her.

"It's different."Envy grumbled, becoming mildly pissed off.

The group didn't notice that Greed had snuck away to where the silverette and Wrath were playing.

"How is it different?" the female Homunculus questioned.

"It just is," a now pissed Envy snapped.

Greed's absence wasn't noticed, until a startled squeak was heard from the direction where Serena and Wrath were supposedly playing. Envy's head snapped in that general direction and his violet irises narrowed into slits. Greed was apparently attempting to flirt with the young silverette, while she was trying to shy away from him. The green haired Homunculus broke away from Lust and Gluttony, and stomped over to where Greed, Serena and Wrath were. With a passive expression he curled his hand into a fist and drew it back. No one was aware of what was going on until the shape-shifte'rs fist collided with the side of Greed's face. With a sickening crack the raven haired Homunculus was flung back a few feet. Envy dusted his hands off and calmly went back to Lust and Gluttony. Serena and Wrath stared at him for a while, before the human girl giggled and dragged Wrath away to explore an abandoned house. The shape-shifter never took his gaze away from the two.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

And that's how three Homunculi and one human ended up on a train that was heading north. Envy had taken the liberty of getting Serena some winter clothing, before they got on the train. The green haired Homunculus was very unhappy at the moment, because instead of him and Serena travelling north alone two unwanted companions had joined them.

The two unwanted companions turned out to be Greed and Wrath. Currently they were sitting on the train, Wrath and Serena had one seat while Envy and Greed sat on the seat in front of them. The silverette had become bored and took to throwing little paper balls at Envy, who swatted them away before they hit him. On occasion he couldn't get them all and snarled every time one hit him on the face. Wrath and Greed were also bored, but Envy wasn't allowing them to play any games.

As they drew closer to the north, the silverette glued herself to the window. She was intently watching for little drifting snowflakes. As soon as the little snowflakes started swirling around the train, Serena gave an excited squeal and glomped an now startled Envy. The girl heard a "whoosh" of air as the air in the shape-shifter's lungs left abruptly.

The green haired Homunculus hesitantly patted the girl's head, as she turned her excited gaze upon him.

"It's snowing Envy! Snowing!" the silverette exclaimed.

Before Envy could say anything, the human girl found herself being lifted off of Envy. A confused Serena now found herself sitting on Greed's lap. Wrath was snickering, and Envy was absolutely livid. That's how the rest of the train ride went, and since people were stating to stare, the shape-shifter couldn't do anything about Greed without causing a scene.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena bundled up in a thick jacket with fur lining the sleeved and hood, she also put on some snow boots and gloves before they left the train. The mismatched group stepped out into the snow, once finally away from the crowd, Envy punched the other Homunculus hard before walking away.

Serena wondered how Envy could stand the cold dressed as he was and barefoot too. She grabbed Wrath's hand and made her way to a snow covered field. The young Homunculus had a feeling that the human was up to something. The silverette let go of Wrath's hand and bent down to scoop up some snow, and made a snowball. She launched it at Envy and giggled as it hit him on the chest. That's how a huge snowball war began with Serena and Wrath in one team, and Envy and greed on the other. The snowball war led to a chase were Serena was the target. The human shrieked in delight as she half ran, half limped to get away from the Homunculi.

No one noticed the slope in the snow until the silverette slid down it with a startled yelp. The three Homunculi went down after her, that is until she crashed into the legs of a huge burly man. Envy, Wrath and Greed skidded to a stop a few feet away.

The man had a paper in one hand and a massive blade on the other. Serena looked up wide eyed at the man, who abruptly grabbed her after tossing the paper aside. The silverette screamed and promptly bit the man's arm, but he didn't let go.

"Snot nosed brat," the man snarled.

"Let go of me!" the emerald eyed girl demanded.

Envy took a few steps forwards, but was stopped when the man put the massive blade against the girl's neck. The beast of a man was too preoccupied with keeping Envy in place, that he failed to notice that Greed was sneaking up behind him.

The green haired Homunculus froze, but before anything could happen Greed thrust his arm through the man's chest. Blood sprayed across Serena's face, hair and jacket. She noticed as Greed yanked his arm, which had been a few inches away from her face, out of the man's chest. Before the burly man collapsed he flung her in a way that she landed hard on the ground. Wrath scampered off towards the fallen girl, while a livid Envy picked up the massive blade and took the dying man's head clean off. The shape-shifter bent down and grabbed the paper from the ground, before joining Wrath next to Serena.

"Serena?" Envy asked the girl softly-

The silverette gave no answer, she was visibly shaking although not from the cold. Her face was paled and eyes wide in shock, sticky red blood coated a great deal of her face, trickled down her neck. Her silver hair was also streaked with blood.

"Hey are you okay?" the shape-shifter asked.

Envy received no answer and it made him frown, stuffing the paper in Greed's pocket he picked up the unresponsive human in his arms.

"She's in shock Envy." Greed said.

"No duh," the green haired Homunculus said sarcastically.

The group started walking to find a more sheltered place, so Serena wouldn't freeze to death.

**There you have it! Sorry for the bloody thing, but I felt that it was necessary, next chapter you'll find out what's on that paper. Thanks for reading and keep that wonderful feedback coming. See ya next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay I get to update faster than usual! This chapter has quite a few shockers in it which is one reason why I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Cursed Bunny-**I have a surprise :3

**KuramaMustangElric-**Cuteness is awesome XD Just so you know it's the first Greed.

**kmgd14-**Why thank you XD

**Eclipsewings-**She gets traumatized a lot. Poor thing XP

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Scarring her for life is fun XD

**A Darker Heaven and Hell-**Thanks, and its only boring if you make it boring -sparkle-

**Innocent Failure-**The funny thing is, is that he wasn't really flirting with her XD

**Spot'sGalFrom1899-**Keep reading for a surprise.

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, Envyness, and heart attack worthy fluff.**

**Enjoy~**

Once they found a hotel that they could stay in, Envy set his cargo on one of the beds. Since it wasn't really cold in the room, he removed her winter jacket, her gloves and her boots. Greed sat down on the unoccupied bed, and read over the paper Envy had stuffed into his pocket. Wrath took to sitting down at the foot of the bed, Envy had placed Serena in.

The shape-shifter had gone into the bathroom to retrieve a cloth soaked in warm water, which he used to clean the blood from her skin and hair. When he was finished he discarded the cloth, and sat down next to the silverette waiting for her to snap out of it.

Serena remained unresponsive until Envy got the bright idea to slap her. So without a second thought the shape-shifter backhanded her harshly, which made Wrath wince slightly. Greed didn't seem to be affected by this and amused himself by chucking things at Wrath, who quickly grew upset.

"Would the two of you stop annoying me, or I will kick both of your asses out of here," the green haired Homunculus hissed.

The human girl, who had snapped out of her shock, was looking at Envy with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, pathetic human," the shape-shifter snapped.

Envy didn't appear to be in a very good mood at the moment, so he was taking his anger out on the vulnerable human. Serena let out a little sob and turned her head away from the Homunculus.

"Well look at that, you made her cry. You're a monster Envy." Greed said with a laugh.

"Look who's talking!" the green haired Homunculus exclaimed.

He turned his attention back onto the scared human girl, and he turned her head back to face him.

"Why are you taking your anger out on me? I haven't done anything to you!" the silverette said in between little sobs.

Envy drew closer to her in a way that he was pressing his forehead against hers.

"Stop crying, it makes you look pathetic," the shape-shifter said, there was no harshness or anger in his voice now.

Out of some instinct Serena drew up to kiss him, but the Homunculus away at the last moment making her confused. Envy didn't say anything and sat up, pulling her up with him. The girl looked at her partner with a hurt look on her face, but it went ignored by the Homunculus. They both turned their gazes on Greed, who stared back at them suspiciously.

"What's on the paper…uhm…" the silverette faltered, as she didn't know his name.

"Greed." Envy supplied.

"Thanks," the emerald eyed teen whispered.

"So what's on the paper Greed?" Serena repeated, pointing at the paper now lying next to Greed.

_Great, now I know a Homunculus named Greed, and he's just as bad as Envy is, if not worse. _She thought.

"Why don't you come over here and look?" the Homunculus replied.

The silverette looked at him with a questioning glance and got up to retrieve the paper, only to be stopped by Envy.

"I wanna see what's on the paper Envy," the emerald eyed teen said, trying to get her wrist out of the shape-shifter's grasp.

Envy let go of her but then stood up and walked over to Greed snatching the paper he went to sit back down, and pulled the girl down with him. Serena took the paper from him and held it out in front of them. The shape-shifter placed an arm around her shoulder and leaned in close, pressing his cheek against her to see the contents of the paper.

"Oh great, why me," the silverette exclaimed.

"You have to admit, I applaud the person who took the risk of taking these pictures," the green haired Homunculus said.

"Hmm," the emerald eyed teen hummed.

The paper was actually a WANTED poster that contained a picture of Envy and one of Serena followed by a description under each, and a mention of a reward.

"Congratulations Envy, we are now wanted fugitives," Serena murmured sarcastically.

The silverette was still staring at the paper she held in disbelief, she felt Envy turn his head and his lips brushing against her cheek. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, and she pretended to still be interested in the paper, but she couldn't resist the urge to turn her head. She gave into that urge and her blush darkened when she felt his lips brushing against hers instead of her cheek. As soon as the Homunculus claimed her lips in an intoxicating kiss, her stomach erupted into millions of butterflies making her lower lip tremble slightly.

"How long does it take the two of you to read a paper?" Greed's voice cut through their moment.

The shape-shifter slowly broke the kiss, and his slowness made Serena nearly want to die. The silverette let go of the paper and curled up into a tight ball, with her back to them.

_Is this what love feels like? I don't know if I'll be able to tell anyone, but someone has to know specially Envy. I-I just don't know what to do!_ The girl thought, deeply conflicted

She felt Envy get up from the bed, and she faintly heard him and Greed talking in low tones. Serena shivered and curled up tighter nuzzling her face on the pillow, and she closed her eyes to try and sleep. After a long while a strange hush fell over the room, and she opened one eye as the bed dipped under a new weight. At first she thought it was Envy, but then she saw that it was Wrath. He looked really bored and mildly concerned, this led her to the conclusion that the two other Homunculi had left and she didn't see her jacket anywhere.

The silverette smiled at him and shivered again nuzzling deeper into the pillow, an wrapping the blanket she didn't have before tighter around her body closing her eyes again.

Serena didn't know that she had fallen asleep until she woke up when she felt someone moving her. The semi coldness of the bed was replaced by the comforting warmth of a body. She blinked her eyes open groggily and looked around; it was dark so she couldn't see much.

"Envy is that you?" she whispered.

"Who else would it be?" the shape-shifter replied, snaking a hand under her shirt so it rested on her belly.

"You sure about that?" the silverette asked suspiciously.

"Why would you doubt me?" Envy growled into her ear.

Serena shuddered slightly and placed a hand on his arm, as he traced little circles on the skin of her belly. Her bandaging had been replaced by a pad of gauze before they had left on their travels.

"What would you say to a date?" the silverette asked shyly.

"A date?" the green haired Homunculus asked.

"Yeah, that's what people do. Go on dates," the emerald eyed teen replied.

Envy's touch on her belly was starting to make her sleepy, but she wanted to go out for a walk in the snow.

"Envy?" she murmured.

"What?" the Homunculus replied.

"Let's go for a walk right now. Before Greed and Wrath wake up." Serena said.

"Hn." Envy snorted, but decided to go along with her antics.

The pair got up from the bed, and after the silverette bundled up with a surprisingly warm jacket, like it had just come from being washed, they headed out. The two walked peacefully on the snow covered side walk. The snow fluttered around them gently, and their breath came out in puffs of vapor in the cold night air. Serena looked up at Envy and smiled softly, the shape-shifter looked down at her through the corner of his eyes.

As they walked side by side, the girl gave a light blush and intertwined her finger with Envy's. The further they walked from the hotel they had been staying in, the more anxious the silverette became. Envy seemed to sense his companion's anxiety and listened intently to their surroundings.

It was quiet, too quiet and the both of them sensed that something was not right. The silverette drew closer to the Homunculus, and kept her eyes open and alert. The shape-shifter was the first to notice movement in the shadows, and he stopped the human girl from advancing any further.

"What is it Envy?" Serena asked, a concerned expression on her face.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the shadows began to advance and converge towards them. The silverette looked up at Envy in alarm.

"It's an ambush," the emerald eyed teen said.

"I know," the green haired Homunculus growled in response.

At the blink of an eye the pair found themselves completely surrounded, Serena let out a frightened whimper. She recognized a few faces among the mob of military surrounding them, and felt more betrayed than ever as she clung to the Homunculus's arm.

Before she knew it the silverette found herself separated from Envy, and struggled against the grasping hands. They'd come to take her back she just knew it, but she was determined to not give in. Serena wasn't the fighting type, but she could pack a punch when she was upset and under pressure. She successfully managed to knock a few people out, leaving her to further her advance in search for Envy.

Breaking through the line of military personnel she came upon a scene that frightened her beyond words. She'd found Envy after all but he was breathing hard and his body was covered with extensive injuries, that even his power to regenerate wasn't fast enough to heal all his wounds and allow him to defend himself.

"ENVY!" she wailed, panic stricken, and made a mad dash forward.

She grabbed the Homunculus's hand and started running as hard as she could. Her wound wasn't completely healed yet for her to make such brusque movements, and she was sure that she could feel the blood tricking into the gauze pad.

Serena was still only a human and she was starting to run low in stamina, running in the snow was harder than she'd originally thought. They ran and ran until the silverette came to a stop against a snow covered pine, breathing heavily and on the verge of collapsing. Even though she barely had any energy to stand she turned, and stood protectively in front of Envy glaring at the mob that had followed them.

Hot, angry tears ran down her cheeks, she'd had enough of this and just wanted to live in peace.

"All of you are worse than any Homunculus, I should know!" the emerald eyed teen shouted, her voice shaking slightly.

Everyone appeared to be shocked, that the normally sweet and gentle girl was raising her voice to insult them. Roy, Riza and the Edward were among the shocked humans.

"You're all monsters!" she yelled, distressed and trying to hold back her tears.

Arms wrapped around her and she felt Envy rest his chin on the crown of her head.

"I have to agree with her, you humans really are monsters, even to your own kind," the green haired Homunculus said.

Serena bit back a sob as she watched the crowd in front of them, with a distressed expression.

"I knew you'd never understand, because you can't understand. You're skulls are too thick to understand." The silverette said loudly.

"Understand what?" Roy and Ed asked at the same time.

Alphonse stood besides his brother knowingly, the human girl had a feeling that if Al was in his human body he would be smiling sadly at her.

"I'm in love with him, I'm in love with Envy." Were the words that burst forth from her mouth.

**Le gasp! There you have it folks! Wasn't that a big shocker and it only took 23 chapters to come out XD This chapter made me feel all tingly inside. Hope you enjoyed it and keep that awesometastic feedback coming!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is kinda sad and kinda long, it's not really what you guys would expect but I have a reason for everything, and there's a good reason for mostly everything in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**KuramaMustangElric-**Well you get to sort of find out here XDD.

**Spot'sGalFrom1899-**Thanks hope you're ready for quite a bit of reading XD

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Bounties are fun XD kidding. I don't think anyone was expecting that, I pulled a fast one didn't I? Haha.

**Cursed Bunny-**Hope yer ready to read one of my longest chapters XD Al knows everything XD he should be a counselor for sure.

**Eclipsewings-**Yes she did XD and you'll kinda find out, not really but sort of.

**Innocent Failure-**This story won't last much longer I can tell you that, and well between this chapter and the next you'll get to know how Envy feels XD and cosplay is on a standstill

**MaddisonClaira-**Love for the story is appreciated, here's another chapter.

**StoneArmAlchemist-** slapping the Serena is not allowed unless there's a REALLY good reason for it XD

**otaco-**I shall continue! XD

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, Wrath-ness mostly, and a new warning for implied rape (read and then ask)**

**Enjoy~**

Serena didn't know what made those words come out of her mouth, but oddly enough she didn't regret it. Half the mouths of the military personnel dropped open. A seed of gloom was slowly starting to blossom in the silverette's heart, as she waited for Envy to either react or say something. The shape-shifter had for some reason started to hum in the back of his throat, and she felt slightly comforted that the Homunculus had not shied away from her or used violence against her for her sudden confession.

Tears had started to flow freely down her face, she the girl had to constantly wipe them away, since the tears were making her face freeze. Envy had drawn back and loosened his hold on her, but kept a hand on her shoulder. Alphonse walked up to the pair, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Al? What are you doing?" Ed asked.

The younger Elric gave his big brother no answer, but kneeled down in front of the silverette and placed a hand on her free shoulder. Serena looked at all with watery eyes and a tear stained face.

"Don't cry Serena, it's your right to be able to love whoever you want," the suit of armor told her.

Serena gave Al a sad smile and patted the armor's hand that was on her shoulder.

"Thanks Al, you're the best," she said lowly.

As Al shrunk back besides his brother, a figure shot out from the crowd and clung to the silverette's side. Serena sniffled and looked down a little surprised, but gave a teary laugh as she recognized who it was.

"Hey Wrath, what are you doing up?" the silverette asked softly.

"I woke up and you guys weren't there." Wrath said.

Serena patted the young Homunculus's head and turned as Envy stepped up besides her. She stared wordlessly at the shape-shifter, but fear lay deep in her eyes, fear of rejection. The girl looked out at the shocked and unwanted audience and frowned.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?" the girl asked a bit miffed.

Many murmurs rang through the crowd, but they didn't move. The shape-shifter took Serena's hand and dragged her and Wrath, who was still practically clinging to the human, to a more private place to discuss things. The place being the hotel room that they'd gotten earlier. The trio went into the room, Serena and Envy sat down on the bed and Wrath sat down on a chair. Greed was for some odd reason still sleeping on the other bed.

"Envy…" the silverette whispered, lowering her head.

That fear of rejection rose again until it hurt for her to even breathe right. The green haired Homunculus didn't say anything, but raised his hand and ruffled her hair softly.

"I've been thinking, and I might need some space for a while, to keep thinking," the shape-shifter told her.

"W-What are you saying?" the emerald eyed teen said, tears threatening to well up in her eyes.

"Relax, don't cry, I'm just going to go away for a while." The Homunculus replied.

"Away? Oh, you hate me now don't you?" Serena said sniffling.

"Shut up, it's not that I hate you. I just need space for a little while." Envy snapped.

The silverette looked up at Envy and quickly looked away, that seed of gloom growing into a plant in her heart. In the end however everything was up to Envy, she'd said what she needed to say. A good sign was that the Homunculus hadn't rejected her right away. Whatever the case was she would respect his decision, since all of this had happened so suddenly.

"I need to check your wound," the shape-shifter said, changing the subject.

Serena nodded and laid back on the bed, the Homunculus lifted her shirt and saw that the gauze pad was spotted in blood.

"What happened?" Wrath said popping out of nowhere, and nearly scared the shit out of both of them.

"Don't worry Wrath, it's nothing." The silverette said softly, after calming her racing heart.

The green haired Homunculus cleaned her wound and replaced the gauze pad. Serena was exhausted with all the events that had happened and curled up under the covers of the bed. Envy stayed with her until she fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Serena woke up, she sat up groggily and listened to the silence, with her eyes closed. She blinked her eyes open and looked around. The room was empty except for Wrath, who was sleeping on the other bed. Both Envy and Greed had disappeared, and the girl felt a pang of hurt shoot through her heart which made her clutch at her chest.

The silverette looked around once more and found a piece of paper lying on the unused pillow on the bed. Curiously she picked it up and saw that it was a note, as she read it she felt distressed.

_Serena,_

_I don't know when I'll be coming back, but I advise you to stay in the hotel, I already bribed the manager to let you stay there as long as you want. I took Greed with me as well so he doesn't bother you. One more thing, make sure to take good care of Wrath and keep him out of trouble._

_-Envy_

Serena's hand went over her mouth trying to muffle little sobs. The possibility that she'd drive Envy out of her life was tearing a gaping hole in her heart. She placed the note on the bedside table and as she kept muffling little sobs. She felt a gaze on her and looked up to see that Wrath was looking at her. The young Homunculus got up and went over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Did they leave?" the violet eyed Homunculus asked.

"Yes, they did," the emerald eyed teen replied, wiping at her eyes.

"Can we go and play?" Wrath asked her.

"Sure sweetie might as well do some grocery shopping too." Serena said.

The silverette got up and started looking around, upon opening the bedside table's drawer she found a stash of money in there, and it was a hell load of money.

**(Note: guess who put it there –winkwink-)**

"Oh, it looks like we're covered for a while," The emerald eyed teen said, with an impressed whistle.

After the girl had bundled up in all her snow clothing, Serena grabbed Wrath's hand and they headed out to the store and the park.

The silverette bought some necessities and food, she wasn't sure if she knew how to cook since she remembered nothing before the age of 15. However her extreme emotional pain didn't deter her from keeping herself alive, all in the hopes that Envy wouldn't do anything that destroyed her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As time went by Serena felt no better than the day Envy left, actually she felt increasingly worse each day. Every day without the shape-shifter was torture, and her heart ached every time she thought about him. However she'd found something to keep her busy, and that was taking care of Wrath, who had grown attached to her. It didn't help as much as she thought it would, but at least it offered some help to ease her pain.

A month and a half passed by and Envy hadn't come back. The silverette was close to losing all hope, but a tiny flicker of hope kept her going. To mask her pain she took a lot of walks in the snow with Wrath, and feigned happiness. It didn't fool the young Homunculus for a second though.

Currently Serena found herself in a park covered by snow, and the pond was frozen creating an ice skating surface. She kept an eye on Wrath as he played around in the snow with a group of unsuspecting children. While the young Homunculus was distracted and out of earshot, a hand clamped down over her mouth muffling her scream. The silverette squirmed and kicked around, trying to get out of her captor's grasp. The girl trying to call out to Wrath, but it was to no avail. Suddenly the darkness overtook her and everything vanished.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serna groaned as the darkness faded and she found herself lying in the snow in an alley, the light of the sun had waned and the moon rose over the buildings. When she moved pain shot through her body, up and down her spine and down her legs. She grit her teeth as she staggered to her feet, she remembered nothing after she'd been knocked out and it scared her. She suddenly took notice that she wasn't at the park and panic settled on her heart.

_Oh god, Wrath! _The human girl thought panicked.

Serena started stumbling out of the alley, no longer taking noticed of the pain as she hurried back to the hotel. Hoping that Wrath was there, and was waiting for her to come back. Once back at the hotel after an excruciating ten minutes, she went up to the room and threw the door open eyes searching for the Homunculus.

Wrath was sitting on one of the beds, and at her entrance he turned his head towards her with wide eyes.

"Wrath!" the silverette said in relief, going over to him after closing the door.

"What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Did someone hurt you?" the wide-eyed Homunculus bombarded her with questions.

Serena frowned at him and took of her jacket, boots and gloves, throwing them on the chair.

"You might wanna look in the mirror," the violet eyed Homunculus said.

The more she relaxed, the more the pain made itself known. She winced as she limped over to the full length mirror, next to the small closet. Giving a little gasp as she looked at her reflection. Her hair was a complete mess, there were bruises and cuts on her face and she had a split lip.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stripped down to her underwear and bra, not really minding that Wrath was in the room. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she let out a muffled cry.

Her body was covered in bruises, and blood along with other liquids stained her inner thighs. Serena flew into the bathroom after getting a change of clothes, and hopped in the shower. Wrath was left staring after her in concern and confusion. When the silverette came out she was wearing pajamas that consisted of fuzzy pants and a long sleeved shirt and her hair looked like it had been washed and dried.

The girl carried a blank expression on her face as she curled up under the covers on the bed she claimed as hers. Wrath also happened to be sitting on the foot of the same bed. Wrath went to find the first aid kit that Serena had stashed in the bathroom. He went back to the silverette and placed little gauze pads on the gash in her cheek and the one on her forehead. It looked that they had been cleaned when she was in the shower.

"Are you okay?" the young Homunculus asked, as he sat down besides her.

Serena looked at him as she sat up; the girl gave him a hug before lying back down on the bed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Days had passed since the incident that had occurred, and she hadn't told Wrath what happened. She knew what had happened even though she didn't recall, but the evidence on her body had been enough to make her realize.

She seldom she got out of the bed and could often be heard muttering things under her breath. Like how filthy she felt and things along that line. While ranting to herself her thoughts often gravitated towards Envy, which caused her to randomly start crying.

Poor Wrath was always confused at her current state, but he was more worried than anything. So instead of her taking care of him, he was the one attempting to take care of her.

The young Homunculus had tried to find out what had happened to her, but the only information he got was her saying that a bad person hurt her. That could mean countless of bad folk that walked the town they were in. He still dint know what exactly had happened to make her act like this.

Almost two months passed since Envy had left, and Wrath started blaming Serena's condition on Envy's disappearance.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Several days later a figure approached the front desk of the hotel. The figure's face was shadowed by the hood of a jacket.

"How may I help you?" the man at the front desk asked.

"Do you know if these two are still here?" the figure asked, holding out a picture.

The man took a closer look at the picture and sat back against his chair.

"Well, they haven't checked out and I've seen they boy coming in and out often. However it's been a while since I've see the girl," the manager said.

"I see, thank you," the figure said, and walked in the direction of a certain hotel room.

Once there the figure pulled down his hood and shook his hair out, knocking on the door in the process. Footsteps were heard from on the other side of the door, and the door opened revealing Wrath. The young Homunculus had opened the door and gave a semi shocked look at who was standing outside the door. Wrath's expression changed from shocked to pissed, and with a huff he slammed the door shut in Envy's face.

**Buahahah in yer face! That was really priceless! Envy deserved that, yes he did. Look what happens when he leaves XDDD Hope the chapter was up to standards. Keep them feedback coming, it makes me giddy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Omg omg! I am really sorry for the super late update but I've been busy lately, with school and I recently got sick. Anyway here's the next chapter super late but it has arrived.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Innocent Failure-** Well yes he will be, when he finds out…which he won't this chapter.

**Eclipsewings-**Read onwards…XD

**Cursed Bunny-**Update has arrived, am not completely happy with this chapter.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Here is the much awaited chapter.

**AmiiStarr-**Wait no longer, here is the new chapter.

**BlackRose-**Cliff hangers are fantastic XD

**StoneArmAlchemist-**Glad am doing such a good job, it won't be ending too soon at the pace am going ahaha.

**KuramaMustangElric-**hehe amazing isn't it XD

**Jessluvswriting-**Love is much appreciated here.

**Annonymous-**Well that's too bad pal, you're gonna miss a lot of stuff if you stop now.

**Jayfish-**behold the awesomeness XD you shouldn't blow off yer homework though. I present to you another chapter.

**envylover-**Here's another chapter.

**Warnings- possible OOCness, possible language, Envyness. I don't think there's anything else to warn about.**

**Enjoy~**

Wrath made to go back to what he had been doing, when he was interrupted by more knocking. The young Homunculus growled and sung the door open in anger. On the other side of the door a livid Envy still stood there.

"Listen here you little brat, when I get my hands on you…" the shape-shifter started to say, but was cut off by Wrath.

"What the hell do you want Envy?" the younger Homunculus asked lowly.

"What do you mean what do I want?" the shape-shifter asked, clearly confused.

"It's your fault that she got hurt, where were you when she needed you, why weren't you here?" Wrath began to rant angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Envy.

The green haired Homunculus frowned deeply at the other's words. Literally pushing Wrath aside he went over to where Serena lay curled up on the bed. The silverette was dozing peacefully, but the pads of gauze adorning her face made the shape-shifter inwardly cringe. The younger Homunculus tried to stop Envy from getting closer to the human, but it was all to no avail.

The elder Homunculus sat down on the edge of the bed, and gently brushed a silver strand from her face. Serena's face scrunched up slightly.

"Nngh, Wrath stop pestering me, I'm not getting up," the silverette groaned, slapping the hand of who she thought was Wrath away.

"Is that any way to treat someone who can kill you in a second?" Envy whispered into the girl's ear.

Serena's eyes snapped open and she looked at the shape-shifter with wide eyes. Her gaze went to Wrath who was standing nearby, looking mildly pissed. The silverette's gaze traveled back to Envy, her eyes still wide as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around the Homunculus's neck, and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

The green haired Homunculus cringed visibly at her sudden outburst and awkwardly patted her back. Envy turned his head to look at Wrath with a questioning glance. The younger Homunculus ambled over to the shape-shifter who still gave him a questioning look. The violet eyed Homunculus simply gave the other a shrug, since he didn't really know much about what happened to her. Envy turned his head back to pay attention to Serena, who had stopped crying, and was wiping her tears on the blanket.

"What are you doing here Envy?" the silverette asked softly, lying back down on the bed.

"I said I would come back didn't I?" The confused Homunculus told her.

"You came back a tad too late Envy," Wrath was the one who spoke.

"Why do you keep saying that?" The shape-shifter growled.

"Because you did come back too late. Why don't you pester her about it, since she won't tell me anything," the violet eyed Homunculus huffed.

Envy grumbled some very colorful words under his breath and turned his attention back on Serena.

"Why don't you go and play Wrath, this is no kiddy business," the older Homunculus hissed.

"No way," the younger replied with a snap.

"Snotty little brat," the shape-shifter growled.

"Hey, leave Wrath alone. He's done nothing but care for me, unlike you," the silverette protested.

Envy frowned, but poked her shoulder until he'd caught her attention, not letting her look away.

"What happened to you Serena? And don't lie to me," the Homunculus asked softly, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

Serena whimpered lowly, trying to break her gaze from his, but she found that she couldn't.

_I can't tell him, every time I think about that I feel so dirty._

_If you love him, then you should tell him _a voice in her head said.

_I feel so dirty, he doesn't need to know, at least not yet _she said to the voice.

_He's not going to stop pestering you _the voice retorted.

Serena pushed the voice into the back of her mind and gave a sigh.

"Give me a little time Envy, I'll tell you eventually," the emerald eyed teen told him.

The shape-shifter seemed dissatisfied by the answer, but decided not to pursue the matter for now. Envy shoved her aside so he could sit fully on the bed, and leaned back against the headboard. Wrath joined the two on Serena's other side and watched them carefully.

"Envy?" the silverette asked, almost afraid.

"Yes?" the Homunculus replied, raising an eyebrow at her demeanor.

"I'm glad you're back, but can you make your timing a little more impeccable. So that way I'd be safer in the future," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Are you pinning your misfortunes on me?" the shape-shifter asked, he didn't sound too happy.

"Yes and no. If you hadn't left then none of this would have happened." Serena said in a small voice.

"At least I came back, you ungrateful little human." Envy hissed sharply.

The silverette looked sadly at Envy; she didn't want to argue with him anymore. After all she'd just gotten him back, and didn't want to drive him away again. Instead of pursuing the argument, the girl shifted so that she was resting her cheek against the Homunculus's chest. Wrath kept watching the pair with mild interest in their interaction.

"So Envy," the emerald eyed teen began.

"So what?" he replied after having cooled down.

"Where does this leave us? Now that you've come back?" Serena asked, supporting herself up on her hands, so she was face to face with Envy.

The green haired Homunculus narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. He seemed as if he was trying to come up with something to say to her. The silverette hovered close to him, seeming to be pressuring him with her gaze.

"Envy and Serena sitting in a tree k-i-s-s—Ouch!" Wrath was cut off with a yelp, as he found himself sprawled on the floor.

"Stupid brat!" Envy hissed.

Serena glared at Envy and smacked his arm hard with a semi-menacing expression.

"Oh now it's on," the shape-shifter said rising on his knees, and making the girl back away.

The silverette gulped and started to further back away, but she wasn't fast enough. Envy caught her in a headlock before she could get too far, the girl squealed as she tried to get away from the Homunculus's vice-like grip.

The two were too distracted to notice the opening and closing of the door. However Wrath did notice and he stood up from where he had sat on the bed, and tensed up.

"Envy, stop it!" the silverette protested, squirming as she tried to get away from the shape-shifter.

The green haired Homunculus loosened his headlock, but instead of letting her go he grabbed her hips and pinned her down. Unknown to Envy was the fact that he'd hit a spot, the she now felt uncomfortable when touched there. Serena began to hyperventilate and squirm around madly, as she desperately tried to get away.

"Let go Envy! Let go, let go!" the silverette pleaded with a panicked voice.

The shape-shifter frowned deeply, but took his hands away from her hips.

"Sorry Envy it's just…" the emerald eyed teen said softly.

Someone in the room cleared their throat and made the pair tense up.

"I was wondering when you guys would notice, that we aren't alone." Wrath half said, half growled.

Envy and Serena suddenly sat up very straight and turned around to face the door. The shape-shifter's eyes narrowed and the silverette just looked surprised at who had showed up in their hotel room.

"Hohenheim? What are you doing here?" the emerald eyed teen asked carefully.

"I was actually following Envy. When I didn't see you with him after he showed up in Central. I became suspicious." Hohenheim explained.

"Don't you have someone else to bother Hohenheim?" Envy asked arrogantly.

"Envy, you've been with this human for far too long. It's time to let her go," The blond haired man said.

"And what if I don't want to go anywhere?" Serena asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your mistrust of people is going way to far Serena. It's clouded your judgment," the golden eyed man said.

"I have great reasons why I shouldn't trust people. My judgment is fine, thank you very much," the silverette snapped.

Hohenheim walked towards the mismatched group and sat down on the chair across from the bed. The trio tensed up and Envy wordlessly placed himself in between Hohenheim and Serena.

"Get to the point Hohenheim. What are you after?" the green haired Homunculus snapped.

"I want to talk to Serena." Hohenheim said calmly.

"Like that's going to happen." Envy huffed.

"Settle down Envy," the golden eyed man told the Homunculus.

Serena was looking curiously at Hohenheim as she peered around Envy. Wrath was glaring at Hohenheim from the edge of the bed.

"Serena, do you know how Homunculi come to be?" the blond haired man asked.

The silverette thought for a moment before she shook her head slightly. She hadn't really come across that topic before.

"Would you like to know?" Hohenheim asked.

"Sure," the emerald eyed teen replied.

Envy suddenly realized exactly where this conversation was starting to head to.

"Drop it Hohenheim, she doesn't need to know," the shape-shifter said guardedly.

"Oh come on Envy, you haven't told me and I want to know," the girl protested.

Serena looked at Hohenheim expectantly, but remained safely close to Envy. The green haired Homunculus seemed very unhappy about the way this was going.

"Homunculi are born as a result of a failed human transmutation." Hohenheim put it simply for her.

"So, when an alchemist fails at a human transmutation a Homunculus is born?" the silverette questioned.

"That's right," the golden eyed man replied.

Serena was starting to become even more curious, as this conversation seemed to head towards the questions she'd had in mind, since she'd met Envy.

"Envy seems to hate you and your family. Does it have something to do with what are talking about?" the silverette asked.

Wrath seemed to have developed the same curiosity and interest in the topic as Serena.

"In fact it does, would you like to hear?" the blond haired man asked.

Envy suddenly covered the girl's ears and glared at Hohenheim with warning.

"You tell her and I'll kill you right here and now," the angered Homunculus said.

"Envy…" the emerald eyed teen protested, seeming unsatisfied with the sudden turn in events.

"I'll make you a deal Hohenheim. If you tell her how you ruined her life, then I'll tell her what she wants to know in your presence, then you're a dead man," the shape-shifter said to his sworn enemy.

Hohenheim at first did not say anything to acknowledge Envy's words, but then he gave a slight nod. Reluctantly the Homunculus took his hands away from her ears. Then he leaned tensely back against the headboard. Serena sat uncomfortable still on the bed scrutinizing Hohenheim. The sudden change of events had deviated her mind from the painful events that had recently occurred and made her focus on her curiosity, about what was going to be said.

"So is anyone going to talk?" the silverette asked.

"Oh, he'll tell you some very interesting things." Envy answered her question, with frightening calmness in his tone.

**There you have it folks! I wonder what will happen next? Oh I have an announcement, very soon I'll be starting a new fanfiction, I did draw a kind of preview picture for the new fanfic, let me know if you guys wanna see it! Thanks for reading and keep up that awesometastic feedback!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is an update for you guys, nothing much to say here, however I do have an announcement for you guys, for those who don't already know I have started a new fanfic called Wasure rarenai you're welcome to read it as well.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Jessluvswriting-**Glad the chapter was good; hope this one is also good.

**Cursed Bunny-**Lookie here another chapter.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Well most things will be revealed here

**KuramaMustangElric-**Well I uploaded it and you can check it out on my profile

**StoneArmAlchemist-**Yay cookies and here's another installment.

**Innocent Failure-**I don't think she really will, she's more curious than anything.

**Eclipsewings-**Yes Hohenheim is a ninja XD joking, many things shall be revealed in this chapter.

**Becca-**worry not you shall find out.

**Jayfish-** Teehee

**Warnings: Possible OOCness, possible language, Envyness, slight fluff, and a little warning for something that happens at the end.**

**Enjoy~**

The silence was stifling, but no one dared to speak. Hohenheim, who seemed to be put in the spotlight, was trying to grasp for something to say.

"I'm waiting." Serena spoke, breaking the heavy silence.

Envy was staring at Hohenheim with a murderous glint in his eyes. Most likely the Homunculus was planning the man's death in a detailed manner in his mind.

"Your father was Abel Woods was he not?" the golden eyed man asked.

"That's correct," the silverette replied, wondering what was going to be said.

"I assume that Envy told you how those marks came to be on your skin?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yeah, he told me almost everything," the emerald eyed teen responded.

"Almost?" the blond haired man questioned.

"There's just one thing that I don't get, why would my dad do what he did? I don't remember my past, but I'm sure a father wouldn't do something like this to his family, out of the blue." Serena said.

"Well you're looking at the root of your problem," the shape-shifter spoke.

The silverette's expression changed to one of surprise at the news, and her gaze shifted from Envy to Hohenheim.

"You? What did you do? Why?" the emerald eyed teen asked, becoming increasingly distressed.

"Well Hohenheim? Aren't you going to answer her?" the green haired Homunculus urged.

"Yes," Hohenheim finally said, with a sigh.

"Yes what?" Serena pressed, with mild confusion.

"I was the one who gave your father a Stone, in a way what happened was my fault. But humans can be very greedy beings," the golden eyed man said.

The silverette was silent for a moment, as she tried to process the new information. Envy was looking smug and carried a giddy glint in his eyes.

"Y-you're the reason why my dad went mad? You're the reason why I'm stuck with these strength leeching arrays for the rest of my life?" the emerald eyed teen asked, her voice rising with every question.

"Settle down Serena, I won't lie since in a way it was my fault. However I never intended for you to end up with the Homunculi." Hohenheim told her.

"The Homunculi are the only ones I can trust now, apparently." Serena said.

Envy grinned widely and slinked back to sit besides Serena, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't look so smug Envy, now it's your turn," the blond haired man said.

The shape-shifter gave the man a glare and huffed in frustration. The silverette was still trying to grasp what Hohenheim had said, words turning around in her mind like a whirlwind. She looked around with a weary expression on her face; all of this was making her tired. The human girl just wanted to curl up on the bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. So caught up was she in her thoughts of beds and sleep, that she failed to notice that she was being shaken.

It wasn't until she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek that she snapped out of it. Due to the healing cuts on her face the slap had hurt more that it was supposed to. Serena turned her head from where it had been abruptly snapped to the side, and a shocked expression quickly crossed over her face before she looked away. Hohenheim didn't seem to like the violence going on between Envy and Serena.

"My bad, I zoned out again," the silverette spoke softly.

Her words further surprised the blond haired man; he wasn't sure what to think of the submissive attitude the girl showed.

"Well Envy, are you going to hold up your end of the bargain or not?" Wrath spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Shut up Wrath, this is no business for little brats," the green haired Homunculus snapped.

The younger Homunculus huffed and murmured some rather colorful words under his breath.

"Maybe you could start me off Hohenheim," the shape-shifter said.

Envy really wasn't in the mood to converse about this topic and hoped that Hohenheim would take the job off his hands. The blond haired man seemed to know that this was going to happen.

"Envy, like the rest of the Homunculi was created from a failed human transmutation. One that I failed a long time ago," Hohenheim began, catching Serena's attention once more.

"Who'd you transmute?" the silverette questioned curiously.

"My son, William Elric, who died of mercury poisoning when he was 18. Although Envy's current appearance does not resemble the person that I tried to bring back," the golden eyed man explained.

"Wait a second here, if you're Envy's dad then that means…" the emerald eyed teen pondered.

"I'm Ed and Al's half brother, supposedly," the shape-shifter put in.

"Then that means, that you cheated," Serena said innocently.

Hohenheim didn't know what to tell her, and Envy burst out laughing heartily, finding her words amusing.

"But, I don't get it, why do you hate the Elrics if you're supposedly and Elric yourself Envy?" the silverette asked her partner.

"I hate Hohenheim for bringing me into this world, for making my existence. I hate him and anyone who is related to that bastard." Envy said lowly.

The human girl looked around the room; trying to make sense of all the information she'd been given. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Envy get up, and begin to stalk towards Hohenheim.

"Envy, wait…" the emerald eyed teen called.

The green haired Homunculus paused in mid-step, the turned back around to face her, with a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me you're siding with that bastard." Envy said, scrutinizing her.

"I'm not siding with him Envy; I just don't want to see anymore blood be spilt. I don't think my diminishing sanity can take much more." Serena told him.

"I think you'll find that hard to avoid, when you're around Homunculi." Hohenheim said to her.

"I wasn't speaking to you Hohenheim," the silverette huffed.

Without much warning Envy sprung towards Hohenheim, and Serena buried herself in the blankets, shielding herself from any oncoming blood. Oddly enough she didn't hear the sounds of fighting; instead she heard the slamming of a door. Curiously, the silverette unraveled herself from her blanket cocoon.

Carefully she peered around and didn't catch any signs of blood save for several droplets near the door. She completely took a look around the room and screamed in surprise when she found Envy hovering above her.

"Where's Hohenheim?" the silverette asked, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"I showed him the door," the shape-shifter replied calmly.

"Why didn't you kill him? You had the perfect chance, I mean isn't that what you wanted?" the emerald eyed teen asked.

"I can hunt him down later, it'll be a pain to traumatize you again," the green haired Homunculus replied.

"Aww, Envy you do care." Serena cooed.

"Don't get too full of yourself human." Envy growled, not having moved from his position.

The silverette gave a gentle sigh, and lifted her hands up to play with a strand of Envy's hair.

"Something is on your mind, isn't it human?" the shape-shifter asked.

"It's nothing," the emerald eyed teen murmured.

The green haired Homunculus didn't seem to be very convinced by her words, and decided that it was time to get to the bottom of things. Envy needed to find out what was going on with the human girl.

"I know you're lying, Serena." Envy said sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Serena insisted.

"What are you hiding?" the shape-shifter questioned sternly.

The silverette looked up at Envy sadly; she knew that he wanted to know what was going on. However she couldn't bring herself to tell him something so horrible, it was just not something that she felt comfortable doing.

"I'm not hiding anything, and you can't make me tell you anything," the emerald eyed teen said.

"Oh? Can't I? I know many of your weaknesses." Envy said to her.

"Yeah right, you can't force me to do anything." Serena replied loudly.

Envy smirked at her and lowered his head, so his lips were hovering only inches from hers. He was using an obvious weakness against her, it was a dirty trick and he knew it. However it was also an effective way of getting information out of her.

"Envy, I can't talk about it," the silverette said softly, lips quivering.

"What cant you tell me? What the hell are you so afraid off?" the shape-shifter asked, not moving an inch from where he was.

"I-I just cat Envy, This isn't something any girl would be willing to talk about," the emerald eyed teen whispered.

Lately she'd been recalling bits and pieces of that day, and it was driving her insane. She didn't want to recall that experience and the thoughts were tearing into her like knives.

"Something's gotta give Serena. You have already heard something that I didn't want you to know," the green haired Homunculus said.

Tears trickled unfelt out of the corner of her eyes, and that's when Envy took his chance to capture her lips. Serena tried to resist his advances, but found it hard to do, especially when he licked her bottom lip. The shape-shifter placed his hands on her cheeks, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Envy broke the kiss and looked down at her with half lidded eyes.

"So what's it going to be Serena?" the Homunculus asked in a husky tone.

"You guys are gross." Wrath's voice cut through the strange silence between the pair.

The shape-shifter's jaw visibly clenched and unclenched, as he fought against the urge to maul the other Homunculus

"Envy…I really don't think I'm ready to talk about it," the silverette said softly.

She was conflicted, one part of her wanted to tell him so badly and the other part of her went against it, it just hurt to think about it. What hurt more however is that her mind wasn't able to trust him with that information, the being that she had fallen in love with, her mind wasn't letting her talk to him and let him help her.

"If you don't tell me, then I can't do anything to help you," the shape-shifter again tried to press her to say something.

"I know Envy, it just hurts too much, the pain is agonizing," the emerald eyed teen said.

Envy's eyebrows creased into a deep frown, and he searched her face for answers. He cringed at the pain he saw lying deep in her eyes. The Homunculus pressed his forehead against hers, and looked at her silently.

"Get it off your chest, suffering won't help you in anything human," the green haired Homunculus whispered to her.

Off in the background Wrath could be heard making gagging sounds, which for the most part went ignored.

More tears escaped from her eyes, Serena didn't know what to do anymore. Her heart was telling her to tell Envy, but her mind was telling her to keep her mouth shut. The silence dragged as her heart and her mind clashed against one another. The shape-shifter was being oddly patient, not moving or saying anything.

It was a while until the silverette decided to say something, so far her heart had been winning over her mind. Envy still had not moved and looked expectant as he sense she was about to speak.

"Envy?" the emerald eyed teen asked, in a small voice.

"Yes?" the green haired Homunculus replied, in a calm manner.

"I-I-I…..I w-w-was r-r-r-r…."Serena stammered, not seeming to finish.

"You were..?" Envy urged her on.

"I-I-I w-w-was r-r-r-raped…" the silverette stammered, but she managed to finish her sentence.

The human girl shut her eyed tightly, tears seeping out from under her closed eyelids. Serena didn't want to see Envy's face, for fear of what she would see there.

"WHAT?" two voices echoed off each other.

Neither Homunculus had expected things to be as bad as this.

**Ta-daa what do you think guys? I didn't go over the top with this did I? Sorry if the material in here is too much for you, but I did give you a fair warning so don't blame me. I remind you again if you haven't already go check out my newest fanfiction Wasure rarenai. Thank you everyone for being so awesome and keep that feedback up, I love you guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry if i dont update fast, I have schoolwork and other things to do that prevent me from writting, but here I've got another installment of this story for you guys, this is the longest chapter I've written, totaling a heaping 14 pages in my notebook, I'm so proud.**

**There is quite a surprise in this chapter (which is a very strange attempt on Envy's part to cheer her up, you'll see what I mean) , and I know there are several of you who wanted to see it coming, so I did it XD**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Jayfish-**Indeed she did XD it depends what you mean by freaking out

**KuramaMustangElric-**oh you wouldn't want to see Envy's reaction rofl

**Innocent Failure-**I know it made me giggle.

**Eclipsewings-**Got that right, Envy and blood go together like ice cream and whipped cream.

**StoneArmAlchemist-**wait not longer here is the next chapter, a very strange one indeed.

**Bumblebeecamaro38-**Yes it was very hard, poor girl having to admit something like that, and to someone who she loves none the less, it's very traumatic.

**Cursed Bunny-**Yes, that's what he did XD basically screwed up her whole life and handed her over to the Homunculi (indirectly of course but he still did it)

**Snow246-**No worries I'll try my best, I just watch too much television so sometimes I write things that are too much for people, thanks for the warning though!

**Warnings: possible OOCness, possible language, Envyness, blood, and a little warning for an inferred surprise situation. Nothing too drastic in this chapter.**

**Enjoy~**

As silence fell over the room, Serena cracked her eyes open. Her vision was blurry due to unshed tears, but Envy saved her the trouble of wiping her tears away. What she saw on the Homunculus's face frightened her, the mix of bloodlust and anger in his eyes greatly unsettled her.

"Envy..?" the silverette asked, her voice watery.

The shape-shifter rose and slid away from Serena, and the girl gave him a hurt look which went unheeded for a moment. The Homunculus looked back at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who?" the shape-shifter asked.

Serena knew exactly what he was talking about, without him having to elaborate. Wrath had found his way next to the human girl.

"I-I don't know Envy, I didn't see his face," the silverette murmured.

The green haired Homunculus let out a low snarl and abruptly rose. Serena wasn't sure what to think about Envy's actions, but from the expression on his face she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"Please don't kill half the citizens here Envy," the silverette pleaded.

"Are you asking me to spare the life of someone who caused you pain?" the shape-shifter growled.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," the emerald eyed teen replied.

"You forget who you're talking to Serena. I'll hunt him down, doesn't matter if you didn't see his face. Humans can be so predictable," the Homunculus told her.

"I'll go with you, I want a piece of the human too," Wrath said.

"No, you stay here Wrath," the green haired Homunculus said.

"Are you leaving again?"Serena whimpered.

The shape-shifter slowly turned around to face her, and unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll be back in a few hours."Envy told her.

"Please don't do something stupid," the silverette told him.

"Tch," the Homunculus scoffed.

"I'm serious Envy," the emerald teen pressed.

"Wrath, stay here and look after her," the green haired Homunculus ordered, turning and walking out the door.

Wrath and Serena looked at each other and waited a good ten minutes to make sure Envy wouldn't be nearby. As soon as they were completely sure that Envy wouldn't be near the hotel by now, they nodded at each other and the silverette got dressed in her snow clothing.

Both headed silently out of the hotel, deciding to disobey Envy's orders and follow him to see what he was going to do. Serena grabbed Wrath's hand and they set off after the other Homunculus. Envy was relatively easy to follow, because of the trail of destruction he'd left behind. This didn't surprise either the silverette or Wrath, in fact they both expected this.

"Geez someone apparently can't control his anger," the emerald eyed teen muttered.

"You have no idea," the young Homunculus said.

"This is kinda flattering really." Serena said, as they still followed the trail.

"How so?" the young Homunculus asked.

"Oh you wouldn't understand the mind of a human girl," the silverette said with a giggle.

Wrath simply rolled his eyes at her without her noticing. The two of them finally spotted Envy, after an hour or so of following him, heading into a bar. They both snuck up to one of the windows and peered inside.

"We can't go in there, they won't let us in. We'll have to watch him from out here," the girl said.

They followed the shape-shifter with their gaze, often having to discreetly wipe the fog their breath caused on the glass.

"What do you think he's going to do?" the silverette asked.

"We'll watch and see. I'm sure you know that he's very unpredictable, but he must be up to no good as usual," the violet eyed Homunculus said.

The green haired Homunculus seemingly sensed eyes on him and turned slowly to the window, with a squeak Serena and Wrath ducked out of sight. Envy would find them sooner or later, but they both preferred later rather than sooner due to the circumstances.

The silverette carefully peered back into the window to see if Envy was still looking their way, thankfully he had turned back to watching the humans. She signaled to Wrath that the coast was clear, and it was safe to watch again.

The shape-shifter had gotten up and walked over to a group of obnoxious looking men, who seemed to be boasting about things by the looks of how they were acting. Serena's eyes narrowed slightly when Envy's expression darkened, as if he'd heard something that pissed him off.

"Uh-oh looks like a storm is coming," the silverette mumbled.

"Do you think one of them is the man who hurt you?" Wrath asked.

"I don't know Wrath, it's possible," the emerald eyed teen replied.

From their point of view it looked like the shape-shifter had started arguing heatedly with one of the men.

"This doesn't look good," the young Homunculus said.

"Yeah, I know, he's going to do something stupid," Serena said.

Wrath sat down on the snow covered ground with his back to the wall, while the silverette continued to keep watch on the unfolding situation. Just then Envy parted from the crowd of men that had formed, pulling the man he had been arguing with towards the exit, now that she had a closer look at him he looked like a pervert and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Wrath! He's coming, scatter!" the silverette exclaimed.

Both of them scrambled separate ways, into alleys that framed either side of the bar. Serena carefully peered around the corner and spotted Envy and the man walking out of the bar, and she frowned at them.

The silverette caught Wrath's gaze once Envy's back was facing them and she motioned for him to make a run for it. The young Homunculus nodded and dashed out of his hiding spot, but unfortunately the already suspicious Envy was alert and spotted him before he could get away.

"Wrath, what the hell are you doing here?" the shape-shifter shouted after him, but Wrath didn't stop.

"Run!" he shouted as he passed by Serena's hiding spot.

The silverette nodded and made a run for it, she heard Envy shout something but she didn't stop to listen and instead caught up with Wrath.

"We're gonna be in trouble later, let's just hope he doesn't come back covered in blood," the young Homunculus said.

"That's very unlikely, knowing him," the emerald eyed teen said between pants.

When they reached the hotel they didn't stop running until they reached their room, successfully managing to startle the manager and a few guests. Serena removed her heavy winter clothing and sat down on the floor, with her back against one of the beds. Wrath sat across from her also leaning his back against the other bed.

The silverette looked solemnly down at her lap and sighed.

"Are you still worried? No one is going to hurt you anymore," the Homunculus told her.

"Nothing can be certain, you never know what's going to happen," the human girl said.

"You have me and Envy; no one will hurt you again." Wrath insisted.

"How do you know that for sure Wrath?" Serena asked, with a small sad smile playing on her face.

Wrath didn't answer her question, and she heaved another sad sigh. They soon got bored after a while of sitting in silence, so the silverette took a ball that she'd bought for Wrath and they started playing with it.

They played for a long time, neither fully being aware of much, but the ball, each other and their thoughts. Suddenly the door of their room slammed open and the two snapped out of their daze, ball bouncing harmlessly off Wrath's hand.

Serena gasped when she took one look at who had arrived, Wrath just rolled his eyes unsurprised and picked up the ball.

It was Envy who had come in, and he was covered in blood. The silverette looked at him uneasily as he closed the door, and sat down on the bed that Wrath was leaning against. Serena looked at the shape-shifter again and heaved a sigh, getting up she walked over to the bathroom to fetch a small hand towel and a container with water.

The girl wasn't really afraid of Envy at the moment even thought he was covered in blood that was not his own, he just looked so calm and harmless that it made her feel more at ease.

The silverette soaked the hand towel she was holding in the water, wringing the excess water out; she gently began to clean the blood off Envy's body. The green haired Homunculus blinked slightly at her, but let her clean the blood off. Serena worked on cleaning until the water and towel were tinged red and Envy was squeaky clean.

"How many people did you kill Envy?" the younger Homunculus asked out of curiosity.

"Just one, the guy that you both saw me with," the shape-shifter replied.

The silverette made a strangled sound in the back of her throat, as she went into the bathroom to dump out the bloody water and throw out the towel.

"You shouldn't be surprised by now Serena." Envy said to her when she came back.

"I'm not, it's just a lot of blood for one person," the girl replied, sitting down on the unoccupied bed.

The shape-shifter gave a chuckle at her words and Serena rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Something on your mind again?" the green haired Homunculus asked her.

The silverette didn't answer him, and her gaze remained on the ceiling.

"Serena," the Homunculus urged.

"Traumatic events aren't easily forgotten, just because you killed someone that hurt me. Doesn't mean that what happened will go away," the emerald eyed teen said to him.

Envy got up from the bed he'd been sitting on and went over to Serena with a strange expression on his face.

Wrath migrated from the floor, to the bed the older Homunculus had been sitting on. The younger Homunculus was no longer interested in the affairs of the two, and focused on throwing his ball up and down without letting it hit his face.

The shape-shifter sat down besides the human girl and leaned over her, placing a hand on either side of her body. The silverette looked up at the Homunculus with uncertainty in her eyes.

"How about we play a game?" the green haired Homunculus offered with a mischievous tone in his voice.

"What kind of game?" the emerald eyed teen asked suspiciously.

"A game that will make you forget all your troubles for a while." Envy said with a seductive tone.

Serena looked at him for a long time; her mind had a bit of trouble processing his words and their meaning. When she finally realized what the Homunculus was getting at she blushed red as a tomato.

"I-I don't think this is the time or the place for that kind of game," the silverette stammered nervously.

"A game? I wanna play, can I play?" Wrath exclaimed excitedly.

Envy turned his head to look at Wrath and glared at the younger Homunculus.

"This isn't a game for children, grown-ups only," the shape-shifter said.

"She's not a grown-up either," the violet eyed Homunculus said.

"She's older than you," the green haired Homunculus responded.

Serena yanked on a strand of Envy's hair to get his attention; it was very successful attempt since the shape-shifter's head snapped to look at her.

"I'm serious Envy, this isn't the time or place for that game," the silverette told him.

"Oh no?" the green haired Homunculus asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Serena gave the Homunculus as pointed look. As if she was challenging him and his authority over her.

"Wrath, get out." Envy commanded his gaze not leaving the human's face.

"Why?" the younger Homunculus protested.

"Just get out, and don't come back until I come get you," the shape-shifter said.

Serena heard Wrath muttering things under his breath, then the door open and close with a slam.

"Are you sure we should leave him alone?" the silverette asked.

"Let's play." Envy said, proceeding to lick her face from her cheek up to her temple.

"Eww! Envy that's gross!" the emerald eyed teen protested.

"You know you like it. Let's have some fun," the green haired Homunculus said a large grin starting to form on his face.

_God help me _the girl thought with a startled squeak _this can't be happening, it's too good to be true._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Serena woke up with a yawn, for several moments she couldn't remember anything that happened. However as her body cleared of sleepiness, the events of the night before came back to her clearly, making a blush delicately dust her cheeks.

She was alone in the room now, but evidence of their play was scattered around the room in the form of her clothes. The silverette rubbed her temples for a mere moment, before wrapping the blankets around her body like a gown. She distantly remembered running out of soap, so she wanted to go down and tell the manager to get some more. At least it would help her take her mind off her turmoil of feelings.

Just as she was about to head out to speak with the manager, she spotted a bug crawling around on the wall by her bed. Serena squawked and hurried out of the room, like a pack of rabid dogs were chasing after her.

She slowed down once she neared the manager's desk, who as usual was sitting at his desk waiting for something to happen.

"Excuse me?" the silverette asked timidly.

"How may I help you?" the manager asked.

Serena could see the surprised expression on the man's face, after all she was only wearing a blanket and it wasn't exactly warm.

"My room ran out of soap and there's a big bug in the room as well. Can you please take care of that?" the silverette asked politely.

"Sure miss, I'll send someone right away," the man told her.

Serena thanked the man and as she turned to leave, the opening of the lobby doors caught her attention. Upon catching a glance at who it was, she blushed furiously and speed walked away hopping he wouldn't notice her. Her attempt to escape didn't go by unnoticed by the green haired menace.

"Where do you think you're going?" the shape-shifter asked, as he caught up to her.

The silverette let out a startled squawk, and instead of slowing down she sped up trying to get away. This attempt also failed for Envy was now hot on her heels , and stopped her escape by grabbing her around the waist.

"Now that's no way to greet someone," the green haired Homunculus said tauntingly in her ear.

"I didn't realize I was supposed to have an attitude change," the emerald eyed teen retorted.

"If you continue to undermine me, last night will never happen again," the Homunculus warned.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know this relationship came with strings," she huffed angrily.

"Tch, of course it comes with strings, who the hell do you think you're dealing with here?" Envy snapped.

Serena fell silent for she didn't want to argue with him again, she disliked arguing specially with someone like Envy. The Homunculus was very hot headed and very unpredictable.

"Sorry…" she murmured an apology.

Her words momentarily stunned the shape-shifter into silence; he wasn't really expecting her sudden submissive attitude at that moment.

"Where is Wrath?" the silverette asked, changing the subject.

"At the park frightening little children, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. That's why I came here to get you," the green haired Homunculus replied.

"I need to shower and get dressed first," the emerald eyed teen said.

She took a look around the hotel's lobby, which wasn't as empty as she had first thought it to be. Most of the people were staring, but she chose to ignore them. Envy was seemingly grinning for a reason which she didn't exactly want to know.

Serena's head lowered and her mood became a bit solemn, and a single thought suddenly entered her mind. She knew that she would never hear the Homunculus say the words she needed to hear. Even thought his actions spoke louder than his words could, it still hurt her deeply, that she wouldn't hear him say those words to her. In fact she didn't recall him saying those words after what happened last night. The shape-shifter seemed to sense her despair and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go," he told her.

The started walking toward the room, and when they stopped in front of the door the silverette whirled in his grasp. Enveloping him in a one armed hug, the other was holding her blanket robe closed. The green haired Homunculus let out a surprised breath, and reluctantly wrapped an arm around her frail form.

"What's gotten into you?" the Homunculus asked, with mild surprise.

Serena said nothing, but buried her face in his chest hiding her face from him as unshed tears threatened to fall.

_I love you Envy, so much that it hurt. But I'm too afraid to talk to you about it_

**Whoop I finally finished typing this, my hands are cramping! This chapter made me giggle, laugh hard and feel sad. I'm pretty sure that even though you may not laugh, you'll all get why I did. Thanks for reading and keep up the awesome feedback. Also keep an eye out for updates on Wasure rarenai, I'll be updating that story soon.**


End file.
